Persona 3: Unstable Morality
by bamafelix
Summary: It had been 10 years since Minato Arisato's parents and little sister had died in an "accident", ten years since the world lost its innocence, when he finally returns to the city. He soon becomes a member of the group known as Strega. He soon infiltrates S.E.E.S. as a member of Strega. Will Minato follow the dark road he's built his entire life? Or will he learn what life truly is?
1. Chapter 1: City of Bitter Memories

**SAY HELLO TO MY LEETLE FREND! I hope you all enjoy this little AU whatever! Hooray for alternate realities!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The City of Bitter Memories**

It was a few minutes to midnight when the final train of the day arrived at Tatsumi Port Island. A blue haired boy, around 16 or 17, stepped off of the train.

Minato looked around at the city with a look that resembled disgust.

_Ten years. Ten years since I've been here. Ten years since my parents died. Ten years since the world lost all innocence._

Ten years ago, Minato's parents had died in a car accident, or so he was told. None of his relatives wished to take him in so he was put in the foster care system. Minato had been passed from home to home. It was not because the adoptive parents did not want him, it was because in each home Minato went to, he would cause chaos and suffering. The first home he went to when he was around seven, he had spent at most a year. He had been pushed back into the system after he slaughtered a neighbor's cat. They refused to press charges against him, they always did. His second home lasted slightly longer than that. He was kicked out after he had "accidentally" broken one of his foster siblings' arms. His sibling refused to say anything out of fear. Several years later on his seventh or eight foster home, he had been kicked out after he had gotten into a fight at school with the school bully and his gang. Minato had left all of them in the hospital, a majority of them with something broken.

Every time, right before he ended up kicked out, his foster parents always asked why. His response was always the same.

_"Why not? They were suffering before I even came here. I only meant to fulfill their deepest desire."_

This response always caused Minato to get a confused and sometimes fearful look. He preferred those over the others he would've normally gotten.

_Pity. Sympathy. They do not understand what pain I feel. They do not know how it feels to not only lose everything, but lose their illusion of an innocent world._

Minato was finally being sent to live in the dorms of Gekkoukan High School until he has turned eighteen. After which, he will be free to leave and go do whatever he wished.

Minato glared at the city, as if trying to burn it to ashes with his stare. He had been listening to his music for the past three hours. The battery had finally died, much to Minato's annoyance.

He takes out his music player and glares at it as well.

"Damn rotten piece of-"

Minato stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see some guy. He wore mostly leather clothing and a bandanna on his head. He held a switchblade in his hand.

"I'm gonna make this simple kid. Give me all of the money in your wallet and I can just send you on your way."

Minato stared blankly at the man, much to his irritation.

"I don't think you heard me kid, give me all of-" He was interrupted when Minato kicked the switchblade out of the man's hand, grabbed it midair, and held it to the man's throat.

"Do not bother me." The man nodded, keeping his eyes on the knife to his throat.

_12:00 Midnight_

That was the minute everything changed.

Suddenly, the moon and the world itself turned green. All of the water surrounding them turned red like blood. Minato looked around the area with not curiosity, not fear, but interest. He stared at the surrounding area with absolute interest. This was cut short when Minato heard a strange slithering sound behind him.

He turned around to see a strange creature. It looked like some sort of blob with a mask.

Minato's instincts told him not to approach it.

He obeyed, for the most part. He glanced at the man in front of him and an idea sparked in his head. He grabbed the man and threw him in front of the creature. He then stepped back to observe.

The man stared at the creature with fear. The creature turned to mist and surrounded the man, much to his confusion. The man then began to bleed through his eyes. His agonizing screams did nothing to pierce Minato's heart. He simply just watched with growing interest. When the creature was finished with whatever it was doing, it turned its attention to him. Minato realized this.

"Well. I suppose this is where I take my leave." He then began to sprint away, the creature strangely keeping up with a good speed. Minato tried to lose it in a dark alley. Unfortunately, awaiting on the other side was another creature identical to the first one. Minato looked to his right and saw a lead pipe on the ground. He picked it up and charged at the creature. He swung his weapon through the creature and it just fazed through it.

Minato backed into the middle of the alley, surrounded on both sides.

He didn't feel fear, nor helpless. He felt nothing, maybe relief.

He smiled to himself.

_I guess this is as fitting an end as any for a guy like me._

Minato closed his eyes waiting for the end when something hit him in the back of the head. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground. On the ground was a pistol-like weapon. He picked it up with interest.

"My apologies. I probably should have given a warning."

Minato looked around for the source of the voice. He looked up near the end of the alley and saw three silhouettes.

The one in the middle is the one who threw the weapon. Minato could just barely make out his appearance. He had long gray or platinum blonde, wavy hair and yellow eyes. He wore a wire like headband, faded and torn light blue jeans with a red, ragged scarf tucked in the back pocket, a studded white belt, and brown boots. He had full tattoo sleeves on both arms.

He continued to speak. "If you truly know the truth, then show us your potential."

Minato at once realized the meaning of the person's first statement.

_I see. Similar to me, he sees the salvation in death. Interesting._

Minato looked at the gun in his hand. He thought to aim it at the monsters, but his instincts took control. He placed the nozzle to the side of his head. He pulled the trigger.

Minato could of sworn he saw the guy smile.

Suddenly, Minato heard a voice in his head.

"_Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings... you have called, and I have answered..._"

A strange being appeared from his head.

He had white hair and glowing red eyes. He looked similar to a machine. On his back was a lyre.

The being then began to writhe as if in pain. It glows bright and when the light fades, a new being appeared.

It looked armored and had what seemed to be wings made out of coffins. In its hand was a long, jagged sword.

The being charged at the two creatures. It then began to rip them to shreds, even without using its sword. The two creatures vanished into dark mist. The being then transforms back into the one known as Orpheus.

Orpheus glances at Minato with what could have been sworn as interest before vanishing.

Minato feels a sudden burst of fatigue. He then falls to the ground. Shortly before passing out, he could have sworn he heard someone say: "He'll do quite nicely."

Minato then fell into darkness.

_?_

Minato felt himself thrust into a blue light. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a room. It appeared to look like an elevator. For one reason or another, everything was blue.

Sitting on a couch in the middle of the room sat a rather annoyed looking old man. He had a rather large nose. His eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets.

Standing next to him was a girl. She had short white hair and yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress that resembled a stewardess's outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. She appeared to look rather disappointed.

_She's rather beautiful. Pity. She doesn't seem to be my type._

The old man spoke.

"I am quite disappointed in you. For seven years, you neglected to hone all potential of being the wild card. You have dwelt too often on the one path. Although you will not be the one we were hoping for, for some reason you're fate still seems to elude me. Perhaps the decision of your path depends entirely on you. Do not expect to visit here again."

Minato is sent back through the door.

_?_

Minato wakes up in an unfamiliar room. Standing by his bedside was a girl. She had long, red hair with white ribbons. She was dressed gothic-lolita style. She stared at Minato blankly. Minato wasn't bothered by this as he simply stared back. Neither spoke, just staring at one another.

Eventually, the silence was broken by the opening of the door. The same man as before walked in. When he saw that Minato was awake, he smiled. There was no warmth. It was similar to most of Minato's smiles.

It was not warmth. It was interest. As if he had another subject on an operating table.

"I see you're finally awake. I am Takaya Sakaki."

**End of Chapter! I hope you enjoyed. That's right. Minato get's found by Strega. Continue to read to find out what happens next!**

**Reads and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Strega

**Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Strega**

Minato stared at the man who introduced himself as Takaya, unsure whether to shake his hand or find something he could use as a weapon.

"No need to fear. You are among friends here."

Minato stared blankly.

"Friends who just conveniently have some kind of weapon that can summon monsters from your head to fight other monsters that can make people's eyes bleed. That right?" Minato pulled out the weapon from his pocket.

Takaya grinned. "Yes. That weapon I gave you is called an evoker. It allows you to summon your Persona."

Minato was starting to get interested. "What is this 'Persona'?"

"You're really asking that by this point? I'm sure you know."

Minato smiled in admittance. "True enough. Now would you mind telling me two things? First, where am I? Second, exactly who are you guys?"

"Those are rather fair questions I suppose. The answer to the first one: you're in our hideout. Second answer: It depends if you are referring to our group or us as individuals. If it's our group you are inquiring about, then I shall tell you. We are Strega."

Minato pondered the name. "Hm. Interesting name. Don't suppose you could tell me your name?" The question was to the gothic-lolita girl. She just stared.

"Ms. Gothic-Lolita it is." He said, attempting to draw out some kind of response. The girl said nothing. Minato was a little annoyed.

"I bet you're a blast at parties." Still nothing.

Apparently this was normal for her. Takaya patted Minato on the shoulder.

"It's okay. Chidori rarely speaks."

Minato turned to him. "What exactly is Strega?"

Takaya smiled. "We are those who accept and strive for 'the Fall'."

"What exactly is 'the Fall'?"

"You see, 10 years ago, the Kirijo group conducted experiments using Shadows, like those creatures you fought last night. They sought to control time itself by harnessing the power of the Shadows, or that is what was said. However, something went wrong. There was a catastrophic overload of the Shadow's power. Twelve of those Shadows were a released as a result. Also, after that day, at the stroke of midnight a new hour was created. The dark hour. It is during this time that the Shadows come to feast upon their victims. During this hour, we are able to use the power such as the one as you used last night."

Minato was starting to get annoyed. "You're not answering my question."

"Be patient. As I was saying, on that day, twelve of those powerful shadows were released, resulting in the dark hour. It is said that these Shadows will unite to form the avatar of the great being known as Nyx. When Nyx is summoned, it will destroy the world and from that destruction, salvation shall be achieved. This is known as 'the Fall'."

Minato nodded. "Stop me if I'm wrong. SO basically, you guys just use your Persona for whatever until these twelve Shadows summon this death god to destroy the world?"

"That is one way of putting it."

"Cool. Where do I sign up?"

Takaya was surprised, pleasantly so. "You are rather hasty. Why are you so eager to join Strega?"

"Hmph. Well, I guess it's because we share the same outlook on the world. We both agree that death is the one real truth."

"I see. In that case, welcome to Strega."

Minato felt like something was supposed to happen, but he couldn't figure out what.

Minato shrugged the feeling off.

"So what now?"

"Normally, we sell our services to eliminate people during the dark hour. But for now, I suppose we should find you somewhere to sleep. Chidori, would you mind?"

Chidori nodded. She turned to Minato.

"Follow." She left the room. Minato took initiative and followed after her.

They went down hall.

Minato tapped Chidori on the shoulder.

She turned to face him, a annoyed look on her face.

"Where exactly did Strega get this place?"

"None of your concern." She turned and kept walking. Minato sighed and continue to follow. They eventually came to a door. After walking through, Minato was in a rather small room with a bed in one of the corners. Most people would complain about such a small room, but Minato, as he didn't have any luggage, was okay with it.

Minato bowed to Chidori.

"Thank you."

Chidori seemed taken aback. "Why are you thanking me?"

Minato blushed a little and scratched his cheek. "Well, not just you. I mean you, Takaya, Strega in general. I finally feel like I belong. So I thought it would be appropriate to say thank you."

Chidori stared at him. "You are weird."

That struck Minato as B.S.. "You're one to talk Ms. Silent-and-Rude."

Chidori stared at him. Despite their short jabs at one another, they had formed a quick bond of friendship.

Minato smiled as Chidori left the room.

The smile soon vanished.

_So, the experiments conducted by the Kirijo group were the cause of the accident 10 years ago. The same accident my parents died a part of. Members of Kirijo, you will face my judgement._

**I apologize for the chapter being really short, I couldn't find that much to fill this chapter. I thank you for the views and reviews.**

**So yeah. Minato's a member of Strega.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Infiltration

**Here is the third chapter! Enjoy! Yep. That's about it. The story is gonna start. Right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Infiltration**

Minato spent the next several weeks either pacing around Strega's hideout or going with the others on "requests". These requests pretty much amounted to taking money from people who ask for another person to be "taken care of". These requests were made easier to complete due to everyone transmogrifying into the coffins. It's as simple as taking the target out of their coffin and pulling a trigger.

Sometimes, right before they die, Minato sees a pleading look in their eyes. Something about it actually chilled his heart, but the feeling quickly faded each time. Minato normally shrugged it off. Some days, Minato completed requests on his own. Occasionally he would just hang out with Takaya, Chidori, and Jin, another member of Strega who introduced himself the day after Minato joined. Some days it would end up being him and Chidori. Those days were normally quiet.

Minato regretted the day that was soon approaching. The day when he would have to go to Gekkoukan High. He was permitted several weeks of break in order to get himself situated in the city. He was especially reluctant when he was informed that the school was built by the Kirijo group. He eventually went to the local stores to purchase supplies.

Finally, after several more days, it had finally arrived. The day he would have to leave his lodgings with Strega and be forced to move into the dorms at Gekkoukan High. The first day, before he left, Takaya walked up to him.

"There is something we must discuss, as we may not have another chance to do so."

Minato nodded. "What is it?"

"As I told you previously, the dark hour is tied to the 12 shadows that represent the 12 major arcana. A week ago, the Arcana Magician was destroyed."

This took Minato by surprise. "By who?"

"They are a group that attend the very school you're going to attend. They are known as S.E.E.S.. They work under the Kirijo group. In fact, the daughter of the head of the Kirijo group is their leader."

Minato's eyes burned with anger at the mention of the name Kirijo. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm sure that they suspect that you are able to use Persona. After they confirm it, they will ask you to join. You are to accept."

Minato's eyes widened. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Calm down. Allow me to explain. Like I just said, the dark hour is tied to the twelve shadows, and if those shadows are destroyed, the dark hour will cease to exist. I need you to join them in order to prevent this. You are free to choose how to do so. You may sabotage or try to get them to defect to our side. Or, if you wish, you could end their interference, permanently. I assume that you will reserve the last option for the daughter of the head of the Kirijo group, who is also a member of S.E.E.S.."

Minato eyes widened again. "You mean that a daughter of the Kirijo is one of them?"

Takaya nodded.

Minato's mouth slowly formed a smile. "Very well. I will do it. Although I will do my best, I cannot guarantee any of those other members defecting. As for Ms. Kirijo, the chance of her surviving to have the oppurtunity is 0%."

Takaya smiled. "Good luck."

Minato didn't respond. He was too busy picturing Ms. Kirijo's bloody corpse in front of him.

_Later..._

Minato checked his watch. It was 11:47 P.M.

_The dark hour should be starting soon. I should hurry and get to those dorms._

As fast as Minato ran, the clock soon struck twelve. The world soon turned green and water to blood.

Minato cursed.

_Damn it. I have to hurry._

He then begins to run faster, but he soon hears a sound behind him.

He made the mistake of turning around.

Behind him was a Hanged-man Arcana shadow. A powerful one too.

Minato instinctively reaches into his pocket.

"Damn!"

He had forgotten he left his evoker back at the Strega had.

_"You should leave that here. S.E.E.S. might discover and eliminate you." Screw you Takaya!_

Minato's thoughts were interrupted when he slammed into something.

Minato looked at the coffin right in front of him.

"Damn it!"

He turned to go around it, but the shadow had already caught up with him.

He stared into what could be called the eyes of the shadow.

_Guess God was saving my death for a time like this._

Minato smiled. The monster pulled back its fist.

_How ironic. I die the day before I go back to school. On the bright side, I have a good excuse for being absent._

Minato stared at the fist of the shadow about to crush him.

Suddenly...it stopped.

Minato looked curiously. The shadow dissipated into mist.

"What the?"

Behind the shadow stood a feminine figure wielding an axe.

She had pale skin, blueish gray hair and piercing red eyes. She was dressed in a uniform of some kind which covered her body. One of the most interesting features about her was her head piece which resembled a medieval helmet.

She stared at Minato in shock for some reason. Minato saw no reason to speak, so he stared right back.

Eventually she got over her shock.

"Are you Minato Arisato?"

Now it was Minato's turn to be shocked.

"H-how did you know who I was?!"

The girl smiled. It wasn't like Minato or Takaya's smiles. This one was actually warm. It made Minato feel strange.

"I guessed it from the fact that you aren't affected by the dark hour. I guess Mr. Ikutsuki was right."

Minato knew that if he asked the girl about S.E.E.S. or about anything related to the dark hour, he'd be discovered.

He'd have to play dumb.

"Dark Hour?"

The girl thought about answering.

"Maybe it would be better to wait 'til we get back to the dorms. Mitsuru and Mr. Ikutsuki will explain everything."

Minato nodded, seeing no other choice. He was actually feeling anxious for the first time in his life. The girl saw the look on his face. She interpreted it in her own way.

"Don't worry. If any of those monsters attack again, I'll protect you. I'm Labrys by the way." She smiled at him.

Minato was feeling two emotions. The first and most obvious. Irritation.

_Who does she think she is? I don't need her damn protection!_

The other was a strange warm feeling. Happiness?

_Happiness? Why do I feel this? Forget it. Let's just get to the damn dorms!_

Minato put on a false smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Labrys. Thanks for the save."

"No problem. Anyway, we should hurry before more shadows come."

Minato nodded. They then started to head for the base of S.E.E.S.

_Later..._

Labrys had led Minato to a large building. It appeared to be the dorm that S.E.E.S. was based in.

Minato was suddenly reluctant to enter. Labrys took his hand.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be scared of."

Minato actually blushed.

"Tch. I'm not scared." He pulled his hand away. He then marched into the building.

Sitting around a table were two people.

One had long, dark red hair and dark red eyes. She wore a white blouse, a black dress, a big red ribbon and black knee-high boots with high heels. She looked at Minato, as if studying him.

The other was a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and a goatee. He wore a tan suit over his brown turtleneck. He also wore glasses. He had a rather calm, collected look. But Minato sensed something under that. Something that gave even _him_ chills.

The man spoke. "I see you've found him. Good work, Labrys."

Labrys nodded.

The red haired girl was the next to speak. "I take it he has the potential. Am I right?" The question was to the man.

The man thought about this for a moment.

"Oh indeed. In fact, I think he may have already awakened."

The girl's eyes widened.

"What? But he doesn't even have an evoker!"

"Hmm. He's interesting indeed."

Minato was struggling to hold back all of the turmoil inside his mind.

_Damn! Have I been figured out already!? What do I do?! Should I attack? No. I don't even have my evoker with me. They would easily tear me to pieces. What the Hell do I do?!_

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl started to talk.

She was facing him. "Tell me. Have you ever seen this before?" She holds out an evoker.

Minato thought about lying and saying no, but he knew he would never get away with it.

"Yes," He admitted. The lie came next. "On the first day I got to the city, everything turned green after midnight. I found this weird gun thing on the ground. Then this weird monster thing attacked me. I tried to run away, but it eventually caught up to me. Right before it tried to kill me, I had this strange feeling. Like something was telling me what to do. I pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger. Then this other weird creature thing popped out of my head and killed the other monster. I ran immediately after that."

The girl had another question. "What did you do with the gun?" Minato knew that this was the one question that might cause everything to blow up, badly.

Minato scratched the back of his head, feigning embarrassment.

"Well, you see...I kinda lost it."

The girl nodded, accepting this answer. "I see. Then I suppose there is no problem in explaining everything that you have yet to figure out."

She then goes on to explain a majority of what Takaya had already told him. About the dark hour, about Persona, Tartarus, everything. The one thing Minato seemed to notice she didn't talk about was about the twelve shadows. Apparently they don't know that part yet.

Minato feigned his surprise.

"So, these "Persona" can kill those monster things?"

The girl nodded.

"Is there any way to end this 'dark hour'?"

"If there is, we haven't found it yet. Anyway, you should rest. I'll take you to Tartarus tomorrow. You will also be assigned an evoker. Labrys, take him to his room."

Minato nodded. He was about to get up when the man spoke.

"Whoops. We were so focused on the conversation that we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Shuji Ikutsuki."

The girl spoke next. "I am Mitsuru Kirijo. I am the leader of S.E.E.S."

Minato's eyes widened momentarily before he got his reaction under control. His thoughts, however, were rather wild.

_Kirijo?! Like the bastards who killed my parents?! I will kill you! I hope you burn in Hell! If possible, I will make sure your death is slow and excruciatingly painful!_

Minato kept these thoughts under wrap.

He put on another false smile and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kirijo. I bid you goodnight."

Labrys then led Minato to his room. He opened the door and walked in.

Before he could close the door, Labrys grabbed his arm.

She looked at him sadly. "Why do you hate Mitsuru?"

Minato's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when she told you her name, you seemed to tense. You seemed angry for some reason."

Minato wasn't sure how to answer without giving himself away.

Labrys shook her head. "I understand if you don't want to tell me."

Now Minato was feeling oddly guilty for some reason.

_Guilt, happiness, and that strange feeling from earlier. Three emotions I haven't had in my entire life and this girl makes me feel all three in one hour._

Minato sighed. "It's personal. I apologize for keeping this a secret."

Labrys smiled. "It's okay. Just try not to cause trouble." Labrys then walked away.

Minato was feeling tired, so he went to lay down in his bed in preparation for his first day at school.

_Now there's only two things I have left to do. Stop S.E.E.S. from destroying the dark hour and try to kill Mitsuru Kirijo._

Minato suddenly felt guilty about that last thought. He pictured Mitsuru's death in his mind over and over for the past few weeks, but now it made him a little nauseous.

_Damn it! Why'd I have to talk to Labrys?_

**Chapter end! I hope you all enjoyed! What will Minato do now that he's infiltrated S.E.E.S.? I do not know yet. I am honestly writing this as I go. Hooray for spontaneous!**

**I thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tartarus

**WRITER'S SPIRIT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Tartarus**

The night passed without any special occurrences. When Minato woke up in the morning, he was dreading his first day of school.

He sighed. "Guess I better get the day over with."

Minato got dressed and walked to school from the dorms. Due to him being unused to waking up so early, he was feeling to drowsy to even think about anything remotely related to the dark hour.

He saw that he had been assigned to classroom 5-F. He walked into the classroom and took a random seat.

He was tempted to just take a nap right there when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

He turned to glare at the student sitting behind him. He had a goatee and wore a baseball cap.

"What's up? My names Junpei Iori."

Minato just glared. "Did I ask for your name?"

Junpei seemed taken aback. "Wow. That's just cold bro."

"I don't recall being your 'bro'. Understand this: I neither know nor like you. Get it?"

Junpei put on a pouting face. "Geez. Just trying to say hi. No need to be so harsh."

It was then that Minato felt the feeling he had started to be able to feel when he first came to the dorms. Guilt.

Minato scratched his head. "Sorry. I guess it was a little much. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Junpei smiled. "It's cool bro." Minato's feeling of guilt vanished.

Minato frowned. "I'm still not your bro."

Junpei shrugged. "Oh well. You win some, you lose some."

"Hey Minato!"

Minato turned in surprise to see familiar blueish gray hair.

"Labrys?!"

"Yeah. Guess we're going to be in the same class together!"

Oddly, Minato felt happy about this. He didn't hide it either. He had a smile on his face.

"I guess so."

"Anyway, Mitsuru wanted us to gather tonight. She wants you to meet the other members and to make an announcement."

Minato nodded. "I see. I'll be sure to be there."

"Okey dokey then. I should be getting to my seat, but we should talk after class."

Minato nodded. "I would like that."

Labrys nodded. She then went to her seat.

Minato's smile vanished when he saw the look on Junpei's face.

"What?"

"So you two live in the same dorm, huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And you two walk to school together?"

"Well, if we do, it is not by intention. It is pleasant nonetheless. Where are you going with these questions?"

"Do you dig her?"

Minato cocked his head sideways. "What does 'dig her' mean?"

Junpei looked genuinely surprised. "Seriously?" He then whispered something in Minato's ear.

Minato's face turned involuntarily red. "N-no! It's not like that at all!"

"Oh really?"

Minato was starting to get irritated. He was seriously considering kicking Junpei's ass when the teacher walked in.

"Before we start today's lesson, I would like to announce that we have a new student with us."

She gestured for Minato to stand. He stood.

He then bowed. "Hello. My name is Minato Arisato. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Minato said all of this with no emotion. He quickly sat back down.

The teacher, Ms. Toriumi, was clearly displeased about the short introduction, but carried on with the lesson.

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, today we will be learning about..."

Minato wasn't paying attention. He fell asleep as soon as everyone's attention was off of him.

_After school..._

Minato was leaving the building to head back to the dorms when he saw Labrys chasing after him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Minato immediately stopped moving to wait for Labrys.

"What's up?"

Labrys smiled. "Nothing. Just figured we could walk back to the dorm together."

Minato was unsure how to feel about this rather than happiness.

"Why?"

Labrys paused. "Why not?"

Minato was unprepared to answer this. "Hm. Touche, Labrys. Touche."

They immediately headed back to the dorms.

When they got back, Mitsuru was waiting for them, as well as a white haired boy and a girl with short, light-brown hair. They were both about the same age as Minato.

The brown haired girl glanced at Minato. "Is this him, Senpai?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes. This is one of our two new members, Minato Arisato. I'm surprised you didn't notice him already, Takeba, considering he's in the same class as you."

The girl seemed surprised. "He is?! Guess I don't pay much attention."

Minato cleared his throat. "Could we please stop speaking as if I wasn't here?"

The girl seemed surprised. "Oh. Sorry. I'm Yukari Takeba. We're in the same class apparently."

Minato scratched his head. He thought about rebutting with something unnecessarily rude, but thought better of it. He noticed that this girl already had a deep sadness under her seemingly casual demeanor. One push might send her over the edge. Minato may tend to be a heartless bastard, but if he had to kill someone, he'd rather do it with a blade than with emotionally scarring words.

"It's okay."

The white haired boy stood up. "I'm Akihiko Sanada. I'm in my third year and captain of the boxing club."

Minato nodded. "Nice to meet you." He turned reluctantly to Mitsuru. "You said something about a second new member?"

Mitsuru nodded. Suddenly, another person walked into the room.

This person was unfortunately familiar to Minato.

"Yo! I heard that this was where the party was!"

Minato sighed. "I already know who this person is, so if you'll excuse me."

He prepared to walk away when he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"What's up buddy?"

Mitsuru had an interesting look on her face. "I take it you and Iori are already acquainted with one another?"

Minato sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Oh don't be like that."

Minato shrugged off Junpei's arm. He once again looked reluctantly at Mitsuru. "You said we were going to explore Tartarus tonight? Tell me when we are going. In the meantime, I will be sleeping."

Minato walked up the stairs to his room. Labrys followed after him.

Junpei turned to Yukari. "I guess those two have a little something they need to 'discuss'. You know what I'm saying?"

Yukari turned a light shade of red. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Stupei!"

_ Minato's room..._

Minato jumped into bed. He was about to go to sleep until he realized that Labrys was standing in front of the door.

His blush was luckily hidden in the darkness of his room.

"What are you doing here, Labrys?"

The expression on her face was far from happiness or amusement. It was sadness.

"What's wrong, Labrys?" Surprisingly, he was really concerned.

"Do you plan to hurt Mitsuru?"

Minato was taken by surprise. He was unsure how to answer the question. It was the choice of either lying or alienating everyone in S.E.E.S.

Labrys shook her head. She leaped on top of Minato and held his arms down. Rather than some kind of beating as he was expecting, she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck. She was crying.

"Please...don't try to hurt Mitsuru...if you did, then I would have to kill you. Please. I don't want to hurt anyone else I care about..."

Minato's eyes widened. The short two days he had known her, Labrys had never acted like this. He finally wavered from the power of her tears.

"Fine. I promise." He returned her embrace. He wasn't sure whether or not he would actually keep that promise. He just wanted to keep Labrys from tears, at least for the moment.

Unlucky for either of them, the door opened at that exact time.

"...Stupei! I told you that they aren't-" Yukari turned from Junpei to Labrys and Minato.

It was then that the two realized the rather inappropriate position they were in.

The only thing that Yukari could say was: "Oh. Sorry for interrupting. Excuse us." She then grabbed Junpei and slowly walked away.

Minato and Labrys blushed.

Minato was the first out the door. "W-wait! It's not how it looks!"

Labrys just sat on the edge of the bed, her face still red. Rather than chase after Junpei and Yukari, she merely started to play with her hair before leaving the room.

_Almost midnight...Gekkoukan High school building..._

Minato was standing outside the building beside the other members of S.E.E.S. There was an air of awkwardness between him, Labrys, Junpei, and Yukari. He had explained as much of the situation as possible, but he wasn't sure if they believed him.

He was getting bored. He turned to Mitsuru. "Any particular reason we're waiting outside the school building in the middle of the night? I thought you said we were going to explore tartarus."

Mitsuru looked at him. "Be patient."

Before he could ask what that meant, the clock struck twelve and the dark hour began. Rather than just turning green, the school building began to shift and changed.

Eventually, standing in front of the S.E.E.S. group was an incredibly tall tower.

Even Minato was in awe. "THAT'S Tartarus?!"

Mitsuru nodded. They then entered what seemed to be a lobby.

At the center was a staircase that lead up to a rather obvious door.

Minato looked at it and turned to Mitsuru. "I take it that's where all the shadows are?"

Mitsuru nodded. "For today, you'll stay on the first floor. Just to get the hang of things. Seeing how you, Iori, and Takeba are relatively new, you will all be going. Labrys will be going with you to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Minato nodded.

_Later..._

They had cleared out all of the shadows on the floor.

Mitsuru spoke to them all through the earphones they had. "Good job. You can come back now."

Everyone nodded.

They passed by the staircase that lead to the 2nd floor. Minato stopped to stare at it.

He could easily just ignore Mitsuru's orders.

_Why should I listen to what she tells me? Her family is responsible for my parents' death. Why shouldn't I just kill her while she sleeps, I mean-_

Another thought wiggled its way into his mind.

_You promised Labrys you wouldn't do anything! Just suck it up and go back!_

Minato was surprised by his thoughts.

_Wow. I really am pushy._

Labrys noticed that Minato wasn't following. "Something wrong?"

Minato realized how far the others had gotten ahead of him. "Oh nothing. Sorry."

He quickly caught up with the others.

Together they returned to the dorms until the end of the dark hour.

Minato returned to his room.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at his door.

He thought about ignoring it, but decided otherwise.

"What?!"

"It's Yukari." Minato was surprised to hear Yukari's voice. And confused.

"Come in!"

Yukari entered the room. "Uh hey. I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to barge in."

Minato sighed. He just wanted the conversation to be over already. "It's alright."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have made it awkward with that...um...'misunderstanding'."

Minato put a hand on her shoulder. He had a tired look on his face. "It's alright! Just forget about it. I just want to put it behind me."

Yukari took the hint and walked just outside the door. "Sorry again. Goodnight."

Minato nodded. "Goodnight."

He then slipped into bed.

He thought about the events that occurred today.

Meeting Junpei. His promise to Labrys. And the training on the first floor of Tartarus.

**Here you go! I got over my writer's block! Although I had to exit my vehicle to do so. I owe over $700 dollars for my car being towed. Thank you all! I thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Triple Trouble

**I am back from my vacation. Sorry to say, my little trip did not end well, so forgive me if the story ever gets dark or lazy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC's.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Triple Trouble**

Minato woke up on Saturday, with a usually illusive smile on his face. The reason he was smiling was because it was finally the last day before school was out for the week. He was ready to head to the Strega hideout the moment he got out of that building.

_Not too soon, either. If I ended up spending another consecutive day with the S.E.E.S. members, I might have really lost touch with who I am._

Minato felt guilty.

_AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN GUILT!_

The moment he stepped foot into the classroom, he laid his head on his desk and fell asleep and did not wake up until the bell rang.

He might've actually slept through that too if Labrys hadn't started shaking him awake.

"HEY MINATO!"

Minato's eyes shot open.

"Huh-Who-What?"

He looked at Labrys who was suppressing a laugh.

"School's out."

Minato looked around at the emptying classroom.

"Oh. Uh...thanks."

She smiled. "No problem."

Something about Labrys' smile made Minato feel funny inside.

_Was her smile always so-WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING?!_

Minato walked to the door. He waved back her.

"See you later, I guess."

Labrys walked in front of him.

"I know a way you can repay me."

Minato stared at her.

_God I hope I'm not blushing. Wait! Why am I blushing?! Knock it off Minato!_

Labrys was still staring at him. "You could take me to go get some ramen."

Minato blinked. "That's it?"

She nodded.

Minato sighed.

_I could do this and spend my hard earned money or I could just say no and walk away. Hm..._

_"I wouldn't recommend that."_

_Who said that?!_

_"Apparently you don't recognize a part of your own psyche."_

_A part of my own...what? Wait. Are you...Are you my Persona? Orpheus?!_

_"I am."_

_OK. Talking to my Persona inside my mind. NOT crazy at all._

_"As I was saying, you shouldn't decline."_

_Why is that? Are you going to give me some BS lecture on being a better person or some crap like that?_

_"No. I say this because if you decline, she may follow you, and by chain of events, figure out that you're a member of Strega."_

_She might?_

_"Yes. I figured it would be bloody obvious by how close you two are. I wouldn't be surprised if-It doesn't matter. Point is: don't decline, and more importantly: ANSWER HER YOU FOOL! YOU'RE LOOKING LIKE A TOTAL BUFFOON RIGHT NOW!"_

_Oh right._

When Minato's attention returned to Labrys, she had a curious look on her face.

"Um. Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah. I was just-wanna know what? Doesn't matter. Point is, I'm taking you. Let's go."

Labrys' face lit up. "Yay!"

They left.

_Later..._

Minato was sitting on the stool by the counter, an empty bowl inf front of him. He looked to his right, and surprisingly, Labrys was eating her third bowl. It was an extra large one too.

He had a slightly worried look on his face.

_Does she have a tape worm or something? Should I say something? Wait. Why do I care?_

Labrys eventually noticed his stare. She swallowed the food in her mouth.

"What?"

Minato, tending to be a complete moron, spoke. "You know if you keep eating like that, you'll get fat, right?"

He then mentally smacked himself.

He expected Labrys to smack him or yell at him for being a complete ass, but instead, she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point."

Minato stared in disbelief.

_She really is weird sometimes._

_"I thought that was what you liked about her."_

_W-what?! I never said I liked her!_

_"You thought it."_

_Did not!_

_"No matter. The soul KNOWS. Now, I recommend paying attention to your GIRLFRIEND."_

_Wait a minute you-!_

"Minato? Are you okay?"

Minato turned to Labrys.

He smiled innocently. "Yeah. I just kinda zoned out is all."

She smiled again. "I see."

Minato felt warm inside again.

_DAMN YOU MIND!_

_"I take offense to that."_

_Oh shut it, Orpheus!_

Labrys looked at her watch. "Whoops. I didn't notice what time it was. I should be heading back to the dorms. Later!"

She walked out of the restaurant, leaving a large bowl half-filled with noodles.

Minato left money on the counter and left.

He started to walk with a little pep in his step.

He fist pumped into the air.

_YES! Time to go see my good buddies at Strega! Wait! We're not friends! We're just acquaintances that happen to think the same way about life and normally spend time in the same building, occasionally speaking to one another._

_"Oh yes. Not friends at all."_

_This is going to become a regular thing with you, isn't it?_

_"On occasion."_

_...Never mind._

Minato finally reached the hideout.

He entered through the back. Not having something else in mind, he went to the lobby (or living room. They had yet to properly name it yet).

He was surprised to not only see the other three members but also three other people he didn't know. It was rather rare to have all of the members in the same room.

The three people looked practically the same.

They were all boys about his age. Short blond hair that was kinda spiky. Long sleeved shirt. All three of them wore similar pants. There were a few minor differences though.

The boy on the right wore a red shirt and his pants had flames sown into them. The one in the middle wore a blue shirt. His pants had swirls like whirlpool patterns sown into them. The one on the left wore a black shirt. His pants had nothing special about them except there was a skull emblem tied to them by a small string.

They all stared blankly at Minato. He did the same to them.

Minato turned to Takaya. "Hey. Could you answer a question?"

"Of course."

"WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS?!"

Takaya flashed his usual, psycho grin.

_Ah! Good times._

He gestured to the three. "These three brothers are our new recruits. From left to right: they are Loki (black shirt), Astor (blue shirt), and Sythe (red shirt)."

Minato was honestly surprised. "What happened to you three that made you hate life and all that?"

They all stared at him. "..."

Minato was starting to get irritated. He turned to Takaya. "I don't like them."

"Well, regardless of how you feel about them, they will be joining us. They will also be a great aid to you."

Minato was suspicious. "What do you mean? Are they Persona users too?"

" Yes they are. They will also be attending Gekkoukan High like you. I expect you to introduce them to S.E.E.S. in order for us to have a better watch on them."

Minato had a few choice words. "LIKE HELL! There is no way I'm going to the same school as these three ass*****!"

Jin adjusted his glasses. "Well do you honestly think you can take on the entire group if you're discovered?"

Minato thought about this.

"Besides, the next full moon is quickly approaching. We will have to be ready to sabotage (or kill) them."

Minato thought about this and nodded more reluctantly at the last part.

_Why am I so on the fence about this? Could it be..._

_"That you are reluctant because your true love is a member."_

_W-what?! True love?! What the Hell are you talking about?_

_"You know that I'm talking about Labrys."_

_For the last Goddamn time! I DO NOT LOVE-_

"So what do you say?"

Minato realized Takaya was speaking to him. He looked at him.

"Tch. Fine. But I don't have to like it."

"As you see fit. Now I suggest escorting these three back to S.E.E.S.."

Minato sighed and nodded.

_So much for a break._

Minato turned and headed for the door. He looked back at the three triplets. "Are you guys coming or what?"

They nodded in perfect synchronization. They followed him out the door and back to the dorms.

Before Minato opened the door, he turned back to the three. "Now remember: You must maintain a good cover. Otherwise this will be a really big pain."

They nodded.

Minato opened the door and walked inside. The triplets followed suit.

Minato was not surprised to see Ikutski and Mitsuru in the lobby. Yukari, Junpei, and Labrys were also there.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel as much hate for Mitsuru as before.

Mitsuru acknowledged Minato as he walked in. She was surprised to see the three behind him.

"Um...Arisato, who are these three?"

"Hm...well I guess the best answer to that question is that they are Persona users."

Everyone gasped at this.

Mitsuru seemed shocked. "How do you know this?"

Minato scratched his head, trying to think of a good story. "Well, you see, I was out a few days ago...during the dark hour I noticed that these three didn't transmorgrify and I've followed them every day since, trying to determine for certain."

Mitsuru immediately put on her disciplining face. "You were out during the dark hour AGAINST my specific rule of not allowing others outside during the dark hour unless others are accompanying them?"

Minato was feeling a little pissed off.

"Yeah so?"

Now Mitsuru was feeling irritated. Everyone could tell an argument was brewing, especially Labrys who had an idea about Minato's dislike for Mitsuru.

"You directly disobeyed my orders."

"I should care why?"

"You could have easily have led hundred of shadows back here! Do you realize what could have happened?"

"Well nothing DID happen, so get off my back!"

"THAT is all you have to say?! I am seriously disappointed in you!"

Now Minato had had enough.

"Well you want to know a secret, MISS Kirijo? I don't care." He emphasized Ms..

Mitsure seemed taken aback by Minato's emotion. Everyone else is likewise surprised.

"What are you-"

"And want to know what else?! I don't care what anyone, especially YOU, say or think about me! I don't care about any Goddamn rules! I DO NOT give a damn! So you can all go and burn in Hell!"

Minato walked out the door, leaving even the triplets surprised. Minato had taken his evoker on the way out (he left it on the stand by the door).

_Around 11:50 P.M..._

Minato was still fuming. He was just walking around the city, actually waiting for the dark hour.

_Hope you're ready for a good fight._

_"I see. Suicide by shadow."_

_Who said it was suicide?_

_"Well, even if I couldn't go through your thoughts, it's pretty obvious by how you aren't heading anywhere in particular almost at the point of the dark hour."  
_

_Oh shut it. My last moments on this Earth, I do not want to listen to you being a smartass._

Orpheus did not speak any further.

_12:00 Midnight...Dark hour..._

Minato pulled out his evoker.

"Get ready for a fight, Orpheus."

Minato immediately searched for the nearest target.

It was a Champion Knight.

Minato put his evoker to his head and pulled the trigger.

Orpheus came out of his head and began to combat the shadow. Shortly afterward, several more started to appear.

Minato began to cut them down, one after another, but another just came to take that one's place.

After defeating a incredibly large number of shadows, Minato had finally started to run out of stamina.

He fell back in defeat. He had a goofy smile on his face.

_Well I put up a good fight._

_"You mean 'we' put up a good fight."_

_Really? My, technically our, last moments and that's all you can think about? You really need to learn to prioritize._

_"A pity really."_

_What? The fact that you can't shut your mouth for one minute._

_"First of all: Rude. And second: No. I was referring to how you never confessed to Labrys."_

_FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME-Wanna know what? Forget it! I am officially ignoring anything related to Labrys that comes out of your...um...thoughts._

Minato just stared at the shadows about to devour him. He shut his eyes for what may be the last time.

Suddenly, he heard a pained roar. He felt someone put one of his arms over their shoulders. He opened his eyes.

He looked to the person holding him. His eyes widened. "A-Astor!?"

The boy wearing the blue shirt nodded. "We couldn't let big brother die."

Minato seemed confused.

_Big brother? Is he talking about me?_

Minato shook his head. "Well you can't take on these shadows AND carry me. Just go! I'm dead anyway. No point in you dying with me!"

Astor shook his head. He had a dead serious look on his face. "Like I said: We won't let big brother die. NONE of us."

It just now that something occurred to Minato.

"Us?"

"Persona!"

Minato turned around. He saw a woman like figure. She was completely covered in black clothing except for her feet, hands, and eyes. The most obvious thing about her other than the metal wrapped around her body was the fact that flames surrounded her entire being. (Sati)

Standing behind her was a boy similar to Astor. He wore a red shirt and had flames sown into his pants.

Minato turned to Astor. "Are you crazy!? Even with Persona, Sythe will die!"

Astor didn't react. "Not alone."

Minato looked back again. He saw two more shadows being sliced in half by people familiar to Minato.

One was by a familiar persona with a blade that was like wings. The other was a girl with nearly gray hair. She wielded a humongous axe. She stared at Minato with a weird look. Like a parent getting ready to tell off their children.

Minato looked incredulous. "Junpei! Labrys!"

They both nodded, then went back to killing shadows.

He looked at Astor again.

"Not all."

Minato was finding it hard to believe that there was more.

Suddenly, several shadows were frozen in blocks of ice shortly before being sliced in half by sharp winds.

One of the two figures was Yukari. The other one was a person that seriously shocked him.

"M-Mitsuru! Then who's-"

_"That would be me."_

"Loki?!"

_"The one and only! My Persona is for tactical support. You are lucky in two ways, my friend. First: That I'm the more talkative than the other two. Second: That I was able to locate you with Helios."_

Minato tried to walk on his own but fell backwards.

Mitsuru finished off the shadow she was fighting and ran over to Minato's side.

Rather than the cold glare he had been expecting, she had a worried look. She grasped his hand.

Minato couldn't believe it.

"Why? Why the Hell did you come to help me?! Especially after everything I said!"

"You're our friend. We wouldn't let you march to your death."

Minato avoided her gaze.

"Don't expect me to thank you."

_"You really are an ass."_

_Shut it Orpheus! I refuse to thank any child of the ones who killed my parents!_

_"You're really determined with this whole revenge thing."_

_You're really determined with this whole speaking when nobody cares thing._

_"I'm just sayin."_

Mitsuru simply smiled.

"Very well."

This took Minato by surprise.

"W-well. That's good then."

The sounds of battle quickly faded.

Everyone soon gathered around Minato. Minato managed enough energy to sit up.

Yukari sighed. "You're really reckless, you know that?"

Junpei was grinning. "If you were gonna go fight some shadows, you should've invited me!"

Labrys smacked him upside the head. "Don't imitate him moron!" She turned to Minato. Her anger quickly faded when she saw Minato. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "YOU IDIOT!" She leaped at Minato and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to cry into his chest.

Minato tried not to blush. He looked around at the people around him.

Mitsuru was still smiling. "Everyone here was worried about you. Although, Sythe, Astor, and Loki were the first to move into action."

_"It's true. Ms. Labrys was the second to leave after us after we mentioned that you might die, big brother. She was more worried than the rest of them combined. I mean REAAALLY worried. Wink wink."_

Labrys stopped crying and turned a bright pink.

"S-shut it, Loki!"

Junpei pulled off his cap and scratched his head. "No clue why they keep calling you big brother though."

Mitsuru stood up. "Suffice to say, the three you brought us did indeed have potential, although we have yet to see Astor's Persona. And...I'm sorry... for the way I reacted."

_She...apologized?_

_"Ha! Bet you do feel like an ass now!"_

_You're not helping!_

Minato stood up. He turned around. "Well...okay then and..." He had trouble getting out the next words. "and I apologize for being a jackass back there." He said this quickly. "I'll see you all back at the dorm."

Minato walked back to the dorm, more like speed walked.

_Later..._

Minato had easily been the first one back to the dorms. Rather than wait for everyone else, he immediately went up to his room. He locked the door behind him and slipped into his bed.

He went over everything that happened today.

_Damn it! What's with this weird feeling?_

_"I believe it is called companionship."_

_Whoa whoa whoa! I said nothing about friends!_

_"Neither did I. I simply made an innocent suggestion."_

_Oh shut up for once and let me get some sleep!_

_"As you wish."_

Minato then closed his eyes and felt his mind slip into slumber.

In his dream, he ended up in a familiar violet room.

Sitting in the same chair as before was the old man. The pretty girl was still standing on his left.

The old man seemed less annoyed than before.

"I am impressed. I figured you beyond hope, but now you are starting to change or more like evolve. You are still a long way from the path of light, but you might have taken your first step out of the darkness. I will be keeping an eye on your progress. Farewell for now."

The room faded.

**There you go! I hope you all enjoyed the new OC's.**

**In case you've either mixed them up or forgotten something, here's a refresher:**

**Loki: The triplet wearing the black shirt. He uses the support Persona, Helios (original).**

**Sythe: The triplet wearing the red shirt. He uses the Persona (unoriginal), Sati.**

**Astor: The triplet wearing the blue shirt. He can also use Persona, but it is currently unknown.**

**Hope that helped some. In case your wondering, the whole "big brother" thing will be explained (eventually).  
**

**I thank you all for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Join One!

**Here it is! I apologize for not updating for a while. I tried watching that show Mirai Nikki/Future Diary, and it was F***ED UP! I mean SERIOUSLY!? And the worst part is that there were those really, REALLY sad parts that made me want to cry. Unfortunately, I never actually finished it, so I spent all that time watching it and I don't even see the ending. Disappointing really. I Just couldn't take it anymore. Then I felt too sad and disturbed to write.**

**Ah who am I kidding! A majority of that is a lie! I pretty much just read the wikia and ended up losing the will to try to watch the show. That and I was on youtube and ended up watching Marco and Ai's deaths. Ope! Now I'm sad again. I don't know. Maybe I might actually try to watch it, I'll be more likely to watch it if it comes out dubbed. I might even write a fic about it.**

**But this isn't an anime review channel. Here's the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC's.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Join One!**

Minato had actually stayed awake for a few minutes after class started. This surprised everyone.

"Is he actually awake?"

"He's normally never awake."

"Do you think he's on something?"

Minato sighed. He had an irritated expression.

"You all know I can hear you, right?"

They jumped when they heard him and returned their gaze to the front.

He sighed again.

_The only reason I'm here at all is because Labrys asked me to officially welcome the...I just realized I never bothered to ask their last names._

_"Well, between helping them infiltrate S.E.E.S. and almost getting killed last night, I'd say there wasn't exactly a fair amount of time to ask."_

_(Sigh) Man! Now I feel tired._

_"Keep it together!"_

_Whatever._

_"Wow! You didn't tell me to shut up or anything. You really must be tired."_

_Just leave me alone._

It was at this point that he noticed the three brothers at the front of the room. They were bowing.

_DAMN! I missed their introduction! Oh well. To sleep I go!_

Minato then drifted into unconsciousness.

_After School..._

Minato was awoken by the bells.

He got up to leave the classroom when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

He turned in surprise to face Labrys.

He blushed when he realized how close their faces were. Labrys, on the other hand, was smiling.

Minato turned his face.

"What do you want?"

Labrys put her hands behind her back.

"Well, everyone was talking about your social problems..."

Minato nearly choked. "S-Social problems?!"

"...so we all agreed that you should join an after school club."

"Why would I spend all of my precious time doing some crappy activity that I could honestly care less about with people I either do not know or would hate even if I did?"

Labrys frowned. "This is exactly what we're talking about! Other than S.E.E.S. you don't have any friends, and we're BARELY that to you!"

Minato narrowed his eyes. "And when did I say I even considered you friends?"

He then wished he could smack himself.

Labrys' eyes started to well up with tears.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! You are an A-Class dumbass, Minato!_

_"You just realized that now?"_

_Shut it with the criticism and be helpful! Tell me what to do!_

_"(Sigh) Very well. But I warn you, it may force you to do something you'd honestly rather not."_

_Fine! Whatever!_

_"OK then. Repeat after me..."_

Minato shuddered. "W-wait! Don't cry! I was kidding!"

Tears started to roll down Labrys' cheeks. "No you weren't! You've always hated us! Especially me."

She tried to wipe her eyes, but more and more tears rolled off her cheeks.

"N-no! If anything, I like you the most out of everyone! I like all of you guys! Yukari, the triplets, Akihiko-senpai, even that dumbass, pervert Junpei!"

She looked at him. It seemed as if she might stop crying. "What about Mitsuru?"

_DAMN IT! Her trump card! Quick, Orpheus! What do I say?_

_"Isn't it obvious, man?! Just say you also like Mitsuru!"_

_No way! That's a total lie!_

_"Two things: First, you can't lecture other people on lying, you hypocrite. And second, you know that it isn't."_

_What?_

_"Look deep within yourself. You know that at the very least, you no longer seek her long and painful death."_

_..._

Minato sighed.

"Yes. Mitsuru is my friend as well."

Labrys finally stopped crying.

"And...I'll do the whole 'club-joining' thing." Minato choked out those last words.

Labrys smiled. She took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Glad you saw it my way. Junpei was right. The whole crying routine actually works!"

Minato's mouth dropped.

"Wha-huh-bu-"

"You need to report to the library to begin your first committee duties. See ya later!"

She then walked out of the room.

Minato's mouth was still wide open.

_Orpheus. What just happened?_

_"You, my friend, just felt the cold sting that is a woman's cleverness."_

_Ah. I see...  
_

_"You might want to get to the library now."_

_Right..._

Minato then walked to the library. He paused at the door.

_Here I come, world of musty books and old ladies._

Minato walked inside. He looked around.

"Maybe it's the wrong day?"

"Oh, hello!"

Minato looked around.

"Up here!"

He looked up to see a girl at the top of a ladder with a book in her hand.

"You must be the one Labrys told me about! Hold on, I'll be right-WHOA!" She slipped off of the ladder.

While Minato's response before coming to this city would be just to let her drop.

But now he had a conscience.

Minato held out his arms to catch the girl. It worked...more or less.

He caught her, but he got knocked back onto the ground. The girl landed right on top of him. Their faces were right in front of one another.

_What do you know? Second awkward position of the day._

She stared at him and smiled. "Oh. I'm sorry." She got off and offered her hand.

Minato snapped out of his daze. He got up by himself and brushed himself off.

He cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

The girl seemed to be mature student of Gekkoukan High School, she had curly, brownish gray hair, gray eyes and fair skin. She might've been at least two years older.

The girl then realized they were entering an awkward silence.

"Um. Anyway, I'm Saori Hasegawa." She bowed.

"Minato Arisato." He bowed as well.

"Oh! So you must be the new transfer student! I've heard a lot about you!"

Minato started to grind his teeth.

_Oh goodie. Another lecture on my bad personality or maybe how I always sleep during class._

"I know that a lot of people think you're not a very good person, but you seem...kind."

_On second thought, I think I may have had an easier time dealing with the lecture._

_"Geez. You are a very tough customer. Can't stand people telling you off and you can't stand people complimenting you."_

_Oh please just shut up!_

It wasn't really irritation Minato was feeling. It may have been embarrassment. That's what his blush was saying.

Minato turned his face. "Anyway. I'm reporting for duty. So what's my job?"

Saori looked away. "Well. The library's closing. So the most you can do is help me now is to help put the books on the shelves where they belong. I'd understand if you went home already."

Normally, Minato would, but his guilt refused to let him.

_DAMN YOU GUILT!_

Minato sighed. "Just tell me where the books are."

Saori smiled. She pointed to a stack of books on the counter.

After a bit of work, it became time for them to leave.

They walked to the front gate together.

Minato turned to Saori.

Lucky for him, she was the first to speak. "It was fun to have you to help out."

This puzzled him. "Fun? It was work."

"Well, even work can be fun if you're not alone. If you have a friend to help you out, you will always have a feeling of fulfillment. Anyway, I suppose I'll see you later." She then walked off.

It took Minato a few minutes before he turned around and started to walk home to the dorm.

He pondered the same thing in his head.

_Friends...make you...have fun? Can you help me out, Orpheus?_

_"Sorry. This is one situation in which I cannot interfere. If someone else explained friendship to you, the message wouldn't sink in as well as you figuring it out for yourself."_

_I see._

_(Orpheus thinks to self)_

_Strange. Normally he starts yelling. Is he really changing that much?_

_(Normal POV)_

Minato went straight to his room the moment he got back to the dorms.

He laid on his bed for several hours before drifting off to sleep.

He ended up in that Velvet Room again.

The old man actually had a pleasant look on his face. Or at least as pleasant as he could look with his creepy, bulging eyes.

"I am extremely impressed. In only two short days, you managed to completely move off of the path to darkness. You're still not on the path of light either though. One misstep will send you spiraling back into the darkness. Perhaps you will be able to reach the light once you've found the answers to all of your questions. Unfortunately, you still can't become the wild card due to your long term exposure to the dark. I suppose there is nothing to do then. Goodbye for now."

Minato was then sent back through the door.

**There we go! Chapter is done! I know you're thinking I skipped over the shadow, but don't worry. I got it covered. The battle shall take place next, I just thought it would be nice to see Minato starting to lighten up a bit.**

**Two things:**

**First: After watching and reading the ending to Mirai Nikki (although the manga ending was better), I have decided to actually watch the show and maybe even write a fic about it! So yeah. Look for that in the FAR future.**

**Second: I have decided to lighten my boredom while writing.**

**I will be posting random OC's for random Anime/Manga/Games(/possibly books) at the ending at some of my stories. So keep an eye out.**

**OC Name: Katsura Torimaru**

**Anime: Sora No Otoshimono**

**Gender and Race: Male Angeloid (I know this may be...different...but it kind disturbed me out all of the angeloids were female, so I figured, "why not a male angeloid?")**

**Type: Undetermined. (He is beyond efficient in all aspects)**

**Appearance: Short blond hair. Wears a shirt with a large cross in the middle covered up by an unzipped jacket. He wears black pants. (He can wear Tomoki's school uniform if you chose to make him a student like Ikaros or Nymph). He also wears a necklace with a small cross. He has violet eyes. (Sorry if I'm not good with descriptions)  
**

**Personality: A normally kind and well-educated person. He will always express his opinion when he feels it's important. He may be a little sweet on Icarus, even though he knows who she really is (I'm talking about her being the Jupiter Queen or whatever). However, he also wants to prove he's the strongest angeloid due to an unknown trauma he may have suffered in his past that made him leave the Synapse. This may cause him to go berserk against other angeloids he may fight. He can only be calmed by the words of those he considers "friend". Although he may (or may not) have feelings for Icarus (it may be a brother-sister kind of bond), that does not stop him from occasionally being lovestruck by a pretty girl he just met. While he may like pretty girls, he is no pervert (unless Tomoki either tricks him or convinces him in some way. Don't say that Tomoki can't do that. He did it with...umm...you know, the guy with the glasses.), and he will normally beat up Tomoki similar to Sohara, but he does it because he finds it immoral and DOES NOT blush.**

**I hope someone eventually writes a Sora No Otoshimono fic using this OC.**

**Why I'm doing this you ask?**

**I have enough stories as it is and if I keep adding new ones based on a whim and whatnot, I won't have enough time to update a particular story very often.**

**So yeah. Hope someone uses this OC.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Priestess

**You all thought I forgot about this fic, huh? WELL I DIDN'T! RUKKABOOYAH! Oh yeah. CAST YOUR VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!**

**Another thing, for the record: I had no idea that the name Helios was already taken by Atlus. But I'm gonna make it my own version of Helios.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Priestess**

The first thing that Minato did when he woke up was check his calendar.

He sighed.

_Yep. Today is a full moon. Whether or not the others know about it, the next of the twelve will appear. This will be my chance to aid in the Fall. My chance to finally kill Mitsuru Kirijo for her family's crimes...so why do I feel so sad..._

Minato looked at the clock and realized he would have to school.

_Eh, screw it. I'll just stay here today..._

With that, he returned to sleep...his dream was rather strange though.

It was vague, but he could just make out a few things.

A blond woman, a horrifying monster, then an intense pain.

When he woke up again, he noticed it was 11:56 P.M.

_Wow. For such a short dream, it took an agonizingly large amount of time..._

_"So what do you plan to do?"_

_I don't know...I've never felt conflicted before. I thought it would be the simple choice of killing everybody...but now..._

_"You know you don't HAVE to do anything, right?"_

_What do you mean?_

_"Tell Takaya to piss off and go to hell."_

_...Whoa. Anyway, what about the triplets? They're Takaya's lapdogs. If they smell treachery or whatever, they might sell me out to Takaya."_

_"Two things: First, they hold you in high esteem, they would never sell you out. Second, so what if they did?"_

_Huh?_

_"It's not like Takaya could go charging in here and kill everybody."_

_I guess you have a point..._

Orpheus began to laugh inside his head.

_What's so funny?_

_"Sorry. It's just that your view on this world had been changed by the very people you planned on killing."_

_Oh, they didn't change my viewpoint. This world is still worthless and annoying._

_"Oh come on. BOTH of your girlfriends have made you change your mind. Admit it."_

_Girlfriends? Who?_

_"Saori and Labrys of course."_

_...They're not my girlfriends. They're simply colleagues._

_"Really? You must have some feelings for either of them, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing right now."_

Minato's involuntary blush admitted the point.

"I wonder how I'm going to convince the triplets to side with S.E.E.S."

"You don't need to, big bro."

Minato blinked several times.

Said triplets opened the door and walked in.

Loki was the only one of them who expressed any emotion with a smile.

"We're going to back any decision you make, big brother."

Minato blinked.

"Really?"

They nodded in unison.

They heard the sound of the clock hitting midnight, then the world turned green.

"You realize there's no returning to Strega after this, right?"

They all nodded.

Loki patted Minato on the back.

"No worries, big bro. We are determined to follow you to the end."

"Now that I have you, can I ask something? Why do you guys call me big brother?"

"Easy question. It's because-"

Minato didn't get the answer because the alarm chose that moment to go off.

Minato sighed.

"It's time. Let's go."

"Right," said all three in unison.

They all walked to the the command room.

Yukari, Junpei, Labrys, Akihiko, and Mitsuru were already there.

They seemed surprised by Minato's arrival...or rather the fact he came at all.

Minato noticed their stares.

"Something wrong?"

Mitsuru suddenly remembered what she was going to say.

"We've detected a shadow outside of Tartarus."

"Yeah, I know."

Mitsuru seemed confused.

"You know?"

Minato then realized his slip.

"I mean Loki already told me. He sensed it with Helios."

"I see," said Mitsuru, still suspicious. Everyone else was satisfied by this answer.

"Anyway, just leave this one to me. I'll send it on a one way trip to hell."

Mitsuru smiled.

"I'm impressed by your enthusiasm."

Minato scratched his head.

"Yeah well-Wait. We should probably get going."

_God knows what chaos that shadow will cause if we don't stop_ _it._

"Meet me at the station. I need to get-"

"Don't worry about support, Mitsuru. I got it."

They all turned to a smiling Loki.

"Loki. Wielder of the support persona, Helios at you service."

Mitsuru smiled.

"Very well, we'll let Loki do support on this mission. Now we must decide who will go."

Minato blinked several times.

"Couldn't we all just go? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just have all of us go?"

"Then who would protect the support?"

"Oh yeah. Fine, I nominate me, Sythe, and-"

Labrys raised her hand.

"And me as well."

Minato stared, but shrugged.

"Fine. Me, Sythe, Labrys, and-"

"I'm going."

Minato stared at Mitsuru with confusion.

"Why you?"

There was more than just confusion in his stare. It was a mild distrust.

_"That's better than what you felt before."  
_

_NOT NOW!_

Mitsuru seemed to notice Minato's look, but didn't say anything.

"It is time I re-entered the battle."

Minato sighed.

"Suit yourself."

Everyone picked up their individual weapon.

"Let's go."

_Later..._

They were outside the station.

Minato looked around.

"Loki, where's the shadow?"

Loki put his evoker to his head, then pulled the trigger.

There was a bright light.

Floating over him was a large sphere of fire, like a sun, it had short, stubby arms and legs and a small sphere where its head should be.

Loki closed his eyes.

"It's at the front of the train. Better get going before it starts causing any trouble."

Minato, Sythe, Labrys, and Mitsuru nodded.

Minato and the others began heading to the train, but he noticed Labrys wasn't following.

She seemed to be staring at something in the sky.

Minato walked back to her.

"Is something wrong?"

She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that...well, the moon is so much creepier during the dark hour..."

Minato grabbed her hand, although he turned so he didn't face her.

"D-don't worry. I'll protect you."

Labrys turned away as well.

"I-I don't need anyone's protection!"

Although she did seem to squeeze Minato's hand.

"Let's go."

They traveled along the tracks to the train. The doors were wide open.

_"OK, big bro. Simply get to the front of the train and beat that shadow down!"_

Minato nodded.

"Right."

They entered the train.

On their way to the front, they passed a transmogrified person.

Minato placed a hand on the coffin.

"So...these people don't remember anything that happens during the dark hour?"

Mitsuru shook her head.

"Only persona-users are able to remember what happens during the dark hour."

Minato sighed.

"I see...Their ignorance must be so blissful..."

Mitsuru wasn't able to come up with a response to this as Sythe raised his hand.

Minato turned to him.

"Yes?"

He pointed to Labrys.

She seemed to be thinking.

"Something's been bothering me."

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well, Sythe and I have been talking. It's just that something's off."

Mitsuru frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the train's not at the station, but the doors were wide open."

Minato face-palmed.

"Shit! It's a trap!"

The door suddenly glided closed.

Labrys attempted to pry them open.

"No good! Ow!"

"What's wrong?!" Minato ran to her. He examined her fingers.

"They're...burned?"

The train suddenly jerked to life and began to move.

_"Are you guys okay?!"_

"We're fine, Loki," Minato called out, "but the shadow knows we're here. It's got us locked up in the train."

_"Then I guess the only way to stop the train is to stop the shadow."_

Mitsuru nodded.

"Understood. Continue to give us tactical support."

_"Aye-aye, captain!"_

He cut off communications.

Minato drew his sword.

"Let's go bag us a shadow."

They barely got to the next car when shadows began to appear through the windows.

Minato pulled out his evoker.

"Agi!"

Orpheus strummed the strings of his Lyre and the one of the shadows burst into flames. The other attempted to charge at him.

"Bufudyne!"

A large spire of ice appeared from the ground and impaled the remaining shadow, then it dissolved into dust.

Mitsuru ran past Minato.

"We don't have time to lose."

Minato nodded reluctantly.

"Right..."

He ran after her, followed himself by Labrys and Sythe.

They continued through the train, cutting down any shadows that got in their way.

The train suddenly to pick up speed.

_"Ummm...Big bro..."_

"What's going on, Loki?!"

_"I'm pretty sure the shadow is trying to crash the train..."_

Minato shrugged.

"We can jump out the windows if we have to."

_"Yeah, but you see...it's on a collision course with another train."_

Everyone froze. Personally, Minato could honestly care less, but he didn't want his friends to feel guilty for something he could've prevented.

_"Ha! You finally said 'friend'!"_

_Not now, Orpheus!_

Mitsuru spoke.

"How long do we have?"

_"A good ten minutes...give or take..."_

Minato swung his sword.

"So what? That doesn't change our objective. It only gives us more incentive to kill this thing. Let's go!"

He charged ahead of the others.

They continued to fight through the rest of the train until they came to one last door.

Minato put his hand on the handle.

Loki spoke one last time and only to him.

_"This is it, big brother. You completely decided what you're gonna do?"_

Minato nodded.

"Deep down, there was never really any doubt."

He smiled before charging in to face the shadow.

The shadow looked like a woman except its skin was white and its hair was like scrolls.

Minato grinned...but it quickly faded. He scratched his head, leaving the others confused.

Labrys seemed worried.

"Are you alright, Minato?"

"Yeah...it's just that something seems...off...Let's do this. ORPHEUS!"

He summoned Orpheus who used Agi, burning the shadow.

It fired several spires of ice.

"Agi!"

Sati melted the ice.

Labrys charged at the shadow. She swung her massive axe, only to have it caught by the shadow's tentacle-like scrolls.

The shadow used her other scrolls to slash Labrys like blades. It then flung her across the car.

Minato didn't know what made him react, he just did.

"Orpheus!"

The persona obeyed his command and flew higher to catch the gray-haired girl.

He gently put her down. Labrys avoided Minato's gaze.

"Um...thank you."

Minato nodded acknowledgment. He suddenly realized why he wanted to protect them

_I know why I feel off. It's because of the warm feeling I have...this is because...they're my friends...I...have friends...that's why...I must protect them!_

"Alright, Orpheus. Now-Gaaaahhhh!"

Minato grabbed the sides of his head as he fell to his knees.

"Minato!" screamed Labrys as she ran to his side.

Orpheus seemed to illuminate the car with a bright light.

_Your newfound resolve has awakened a new persona!_

The orb that enveloped Orpheus shattered, revealing a new being.

It is easier to characterize it as a grim warrior surrounded by a mantle of metal coffins.

_I am Thanatos, harbinger of peaceful death..._

_I am you, and you are me..._

Minato blinked.

"Thanatos?"

The new persona seemed to be waiting for orders.

"Um...kill the shadow..."

Thanatos immediately leaped into action.

"Tempest Slash!"

Thanatos swung his blade repetitively at the shadow.

It seemed to scream as Thanatos slashed it to pieces.

It let out a final screech before fading into nothingness.

Thanatos then faded.

Minato fell to his knees from the toll the fight had taken on him.

_"NO TIME TO REST! YOU GOTTA STOP THAT TRAIN NOW! HIT THE BREAK!"_

Labrys looked around all the controls, panicking.

"WHICH ONE'S THE BREAK!?"

_"I DON'T KNOW! DO SOMETHING NOW! YOU GOT 10 SECONDS!"  
_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She closed her eyes as she fell down from the rocking train.

She opened her eyes at after a scraping sound.

She waited several minutes.

"Are you guys just going to lay on the floor?"

Labrys stood up in time to see Minato walking out of the control room.

"Did we stop?"

Mitsuru got up from the ground as well, followed by Sythe who seemed to be much slower.

"I think so..."

_"Hey guys, are you all alright?"_

Minato scoffed.

"No, we're dead and we're speaking to you from the afterlife."

_"Oh no!...Wait. That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"_

Minato face-palmed.

"We're okay, Loki," answered Labrys, although she seemed to be shaking slightly.

_"Oh, that's good. Anyway, I don't detect anymore shadows. I think it's safe to go home for now."  
_

"Roger that," Minato said wearily.

He prepared to leave when Labrys grabbed him by the shoulder.

"But how did you know which one was the break?"

Minato shrugged.

"I just followed my instincts."

Labrys seemed to avoid his gaze again.

"Well...thank you...for saving me..."

Minato tried to hide his blush.

"Forget it. It's no big-"

"Sythe!"

Minato turned to Sythe, who had fallen over from exhaustion.

_"Sorry, he gets a little motion sick. He's been holding on for quite a while. He might need a nap, but he should be fine."_

Minato nodded.

"I see."

_Anything you want to add?_

_"..."_

_Orpheus?_

_"..."_

_Are you there?_

_"I am not Orpheus..."_

_I see. May I ask who you are then?_

_"I am Thanatos, the personification of your hidden feelings."_

_I don't see how the grim reaper is the personification of my feelings._

_"You may be able to fool your mind, but you cannot fool your soul..."_

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

_"..."_

_I think I preferred that smartass, Orpheus._

Minato returned to the dorms along with the others.

He didn't really stay for the debrief. He immediately walked up to bed.

He simply laid there for a few hours.

His thoughts kept wandering to how Orpheus changed into Thanatos.

He sighed.

"I guess I'll just go with it. After all, he is pretty powerful..."

Not too long after that, he slowly drifted to sleep.

Little did he know, someone was peeking into his room, checking to see if the coast was clear.

Once Labrys was sure that Minato was asleep.

She snuck into his room and simply stood by his side.

She spoke in a quiet enough tone not to wake him.

"I know you've become stronger. The look in your eyes...you weren't fighting for personal interest or anything. You were truly fighting to protect everybody."

She brushed some hair behind Minato's ear.

"Despite how you may act, you really care about people. You're so strong...stronger than I could ever be."

She bent over and placed her face so close to his, their lips only inches apart.

She seemed to be struggling with something.

She quickly aborted the attempt. Her cheeks were a slight pink.

"No no no. I can't." Her expression became sad.

"Besides, if you knew...No. I know you wouldn't care, but...I won't do anything until I finally get the courage to tell you...Minato."

Labrys settled with giving him a peck on the cheek.

She crept how of the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

She then sunk to the floor.

"Would you care...Minato?"

_Strega hideout..._

A cloaked figure stood before the other members of Strega.

Takaya sighed.

"I rather hoped he would be able to do things for us, but apparently, in the end, he rejected the truth."

Jin scowled.

"He is nothing but a traitor now," He turned to the cloaked figure. "Does he suspect anything?"

"Not a thing. The poor fool actually believes I'm his friend. I think he's also developed a little crush on me."

"You know what you must do?"

"Of course. Kill the members of S.E.E.S...and maybe crush Minato's heart while I'm at it."

Takaya gave his usual psycho grin.

"All of this will contribute to the Fall and to the coming of Nyx."

The cloaked figure nodded.

"For the Fall."

The person then turned to leave.

She was chuckling to herself.

"See you as school tomorrow, Mi-na-to..."

**All done! Yeah I know it's still early, but Minato still has a while before he's ready to receive Messiah. And I figured Thanatos would match the theme I was going with. But who is the cloaked figure? Free cookies to the person who can guess it right. Only ten people are allowed to guess though.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Starless

**It is time to continue the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even some of the OC's.**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Starless**

Minato was moaning and groaning all the way to school.

_GOD I AM NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO EXAMS!_

But there was much more on his mind.

Lately he's been feeling more and more off...and sometimes, during school, he'd get a strange chilly kind of feeling.

It felt like someone was trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

_You're free to chip in anytime!_

_"..."_

For the past few weeks, Thanatos had been annoyingly less talkative than Orpheus and it really pissed Minato off.

Something that really struck Minato as off was Loki.

Minato would admit that Loki was a lot more talkative than his brothers, but he was still relatively quiet with subjects not concerning the dark hour. But lately, he seemed different. More...happy.

He just continued to shrug it off.

"-you even hear a word I said?!"

Minato jumped as he quickly turned to see a rather irritated Labrys.

Minato sweated nervously.

"Um...sorry?"

Labrys cracked smile.

"Gotcha! Just wanted to see if you would fall for it!"

_"Apparently she tricked you into thinking you had been ignoring you."_

_Now you talk, huh? I have a few questions for you!_

_"..."_

Minato stared in disbelief at Labrys.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit nervous about mid-terms?"

Labrys still had her cheery attitude.

"Nope."

Minato scratched his head.

"Personally, like most other people, I am freaking out."

"Since when do you care about getting good grades?" She then got a sly smile on her face. "I get it. You want to impress Saori, aren't you?"

Minato blushed.

"W-what gave you that idea?!"

_"Probably the fact that you are blushing and stuttering."_

_You are determined to be more obnoxious than Orpheus, aren't you?_

_"..."_

Labrys giggled, but then got another sly smile. The playful blush on her face let Minato guess what she was about to say.

"How about if you do well," she begins to whisper into Minato's ear. "I'll let you slip a hand up my shirt?"

Minato's face turned a deep red color.

"G-Wha-that's-!"

Labrys then broke out into laughter.

"You should've seen the look on your face! Hahahahaha!"

She actually started to roll on the floor.

"I can't stop laughing! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Minato gave her a short glare.

"You better watch what's in your food from now on."

Labrys suddenly froze.

"That's not funny," She paused as Minato began to walk away. "You are joking, right?"

Minato began to whistle as he continued on his way to school.

"Minato?"

She then chased after him.

_A week later..._

Minato sighed as he walked to the board with their scores from mid-terms.

He was rather anxious, but it brought up the question: Why DID he care?

When he got there, his heart skipped a beat when he also saw Saori standing in front of the board.

She turned and smiled when she noticed Minato.

"Wow, Minato! I'm really impressed!"

Minato blinked.

"Pardon?"

"You scored the highest in your grade."

He looked at the board behind her and sure enough, his score was at the very top. A perfect score.

He could literally feel everyone staring at him with something resembling both respect and jealousy.

"Hey, Minato!"

Minato turned slowly to see Yukari walking up to him.

He put on a smile, somewhat less forced than the ones he would've given a month ago.

"Evening, Takeba."

"I heard Akihiko-senpai is finally fully healed!"

This was certainly momentous news.

Although he didn't really know Akihiko that well, he was still a comrade and this was good news.

But Minato merely shrugged.

"Cool, I guess."

"Hey, Minato!"

Minato turned back to Saori.

"Would you mind helping out with the Library Committee?"

Minato gave a completely non-sarcastic or not forced smile.

"Not at all."

Yukari had gone off somewhere, so Minato simply returned to class until he was to perform his duties for the Library Committee.

_Later..._

Despite it simply being work, Minato oddly liked helping out Saori.

_"Perhaps that is because of the romantic feelings you have for her."_

_FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME: I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR SAORI! It is nothing more than friendship._

_"You seem to forget that I am a part of your mind."_

_Why is it you don't talk unless I WANT you to shut up?_

_"..."_

_Right..._

Minato had honestly blanked out until a rather agitated girl walked in.

"Saori, are you here?!"

Saori seemed to snap to attention.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"You can help me kick your ass!"

She seemed more than agitated. More like psycho furious.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Keep your hands off my boyfriend!"

Saori seemed confused.

"Boyfriend?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you bitch!"

Minato was repressing the urge to drop this girl right now.

"You left school together, and even went out to Karaoke! He told me all about it!"

Saori thought about this.

"Karaoke? Oh, you mean Takaoka?"

"...YOU SKANK! You're the one who asked him out!"

_Say what now?_

_"I know that it may not be my business, but from what I can tell from your memories, it was the boy who asked Saori out, was it not? But yet that girl says it happened the other way around."_

_Genius, it's a little invention called lying! Look it up!_

Saori seemed to be losing her grip on the situation.

"Huh? But he was the one who-"

"Ma-kun told me all about how you seduced him!"

"Me?"

"Don't give me that shit!"

The girl raised her hand to smack Saori and was about to bring it down before it was restrained by someone else.

She turned to see Minato giving her a death glare.

"Unless you wish to lose this hand and most of what's attached to it, I recommend you go speak to your lying, asshole boyfriend and ask for what really happened. If he seems a little reluctant, tell him Minato Arisato doesn't recommend lying."

The girl seemed frozen with fear.

"Do I make myself clear?" Minato spoke in such a calm tone that only amplified how terrifying he was.

"Y-y-yes."

"Oh, and if I ever catch you threatening Saori again...leave that to the imagination."

Minato released the girls arm and she immediately ran off.

"Pfft. Coward."

Saori seemed somewhat confused by what just happened.

"Minato, what happened?"

Minato took a few breaths.

"Let's just say that 'boyfriend' doesn't mean 'truthful to your girlfriend'."

She seemed down.

"Are you alright, Saori?"

She snapped to attention.

"Um. Yes. I'm fine."

Minato did something completely impulsive. He pulled Saori into an embrace.

Saori blinked as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Minato quickly released her and turned around, his face scarlet red.

"Minato, I just wanted to thank you...for sticking up for me."

"Don't worry about it. I just hate people who pick on others without even having all of the facts."

"Regardless. Thank you."

This didn't help Minato's blush.

"Don't worry about it."

It was a little while later as the library began to close up.

Minato was busy putting scattered books on the appropriate shelves.

He turned to face Saori.

"You can go home now, Minato. I can take care of the rest."

Minato nodded.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Saori."

After leaving the campus, Minato decided to just wander around the city.

After an hour, he ended up at the station and saw a sight that surprised him.

It was Loki. And he was sitting next to...A GIRL.

_To be honest, I figured he...played for the other team._

_"I don't see what gesture made you think he was attracted to people of the same gender."_

_It's just something I assume until proven wrong. Akihiko is No. 1 on the list. I mean seriously! All of those hot chicks and he doesn't go out with a single one of them...OH GOD! I sound like Junpei!_

Minato formed a cross with his fingers.

"Begone, foul demons," He whispered quietly.

_"I do not know how to be gone."_

_Not you, moron!_

_"..."_

_Ah. Sweet silence._

The girl had short teal green hair and seemed rather pretty.

They both started laughing, no doubt that something funny had just been said.

Minato sighed.

"No point in disturbing them."

He then went back to wandering aimlessly.

_I have one question answered, but I'm still wondering about that feeling I keep having._

_"I believe this is a feeling you humans receive when something big is to happen soon."_

_Finally! A helpful comment...Hm...You may have a point, Thanatos...Something is definitely going to happen...but what?_

He froze when the world turned green.

_Shit! I forgot about the dark hour!_

Minato then began to run in an attempt to get to the dorms without any kind of encounter...

Luck was not on his side.

"Magaru!"

Minato reacted by rolling out of the way as several blades made out of wind slashed the ground Minato had just been standing on.

There was a strange clapping.

Minato looked around before turning his attention to a nearby roof.

He couldn't see what the person looked like because he wore a blank mask and black cloak.

"Who are you?!"

The figure let out a small chuckle.

"Not important, but I can see why the higher ups want you dead. Even without Persona, you seem rather skilled."

"Higher ups? You mean Strega?!"

The figure seemed to find this amusing.

"Please! I serve a much more worthy master! He even granted me this great power!"

The person pulled out something familiar.

"An Evoker?!"

"That's right."

He put the gun to his head.

"Power!"

A being that was something like a red, flying knight.

Minato stared.

"You're a Persona-user?!"

The person put his hand forward.

"Go!"

Power charge with its spear and attempted to turn him into a Minato-kebab.

Minato leaped out of the way and instinctively reached for his holster, only to grab air.

"What's the matter? No big, bad grim reaper to hold your hand? Oh well."

The mocking tone he spoke in really pissed off Minato.

But seeing as he had no weapon and no Evoker, Minato took the only option left to him: Run.

It seemed to be going well until he rounded a corner only to run into the cloaked figure and his flying Persona.

The cloaked figure seemed to be taking some kind of sick pleasure in this.

"Any last words?"

"Freeze!"

It was at that point that the cloaked figure jumped back to avoid a spire of ice that formed beneath him.

Minato turned around to see an unfamiliar face.

He had spiky, silver hair and wore the uniform of Gekkoukan High. He had violet eyes and relaxed look on his face. He appeared to be a year younger than Minato.

He was crouched on the ground with his hand placed flat against it. A trail of ice followed from his hand to the spire that had nearly killed the unknown Persona-user.

"I'd really rather not fight against humans, but I dislike unfair fights more than that."

"Who the hell are you?!"

The silver-haired boy pondered this as if he had forgotten his name for a second.

"My name is Yamato Honda," He turned to Minato. "Are you okay, Minato-senpai?"

Minato was too stunned to do anything other than nod.

The boy who identified as Yamato turned back to the Persona-user.

"May I ask who you work for?"

"Go to hell! Get'em, Power!"

The red angel charged.

Yamato sighed.

"I'd really rather not resort to fighting a human."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Yamato scratched his head.

"What a nuisance."

He held out his hand.

He caught Power's spear.

That wasn't the end.

Ice slowly began to travel over the spear and to the Persona, encasing it in a shell of ice.

The Persona-user seemed utterly confused.

"How did you?"

Yamato whispered a single word.

"Shatter..."

The frozen Persona did just that.

It shattered like glass dropped off a tall building.

"You bastard! That was a gift from my master!"

Minato took this chance to snatch the Evoker from his hand and grabbed him by the collar.

"Now tell me! Who do you work for and why were you trying to kill me?!"

The masked person laughed.

"You may have beaten me, but I am only one of the lower members of The Starless!"

Yamato scanned the person's face.

"So that's the name of your organization..."

I turned to him.

"Wait! You know others like him?!"

Yamato waved it off.

"Yeah. Each one of them was just as rude. All using the same Persona as this guy."

Minato frowned.

"What do you mean 'they have the same Persona'?"

The masked man began to laugh again.

"They are also those who've accepted our master's teachings and have accepted his great gift! Long live The Starless! Long live-!"

That last part was interrupted as his face exploded with a bloody splat.

"Now, now. No revealing our entire organization just yet."

I dropped the person's bloody corpse.

Me and Yamato looked around until our eyes came to rest on two figures on a nearby rooftop.

I glared.

"OK, I have nearly been killed several times in the past month, so would you be kind enough to explain why this organization, The Starless, has taken a 'special' interest in me?"

Both of the figures wore cloaks similar to red angel, corpse-man, but the one on the left wore a half-mask covering the upper part of her face. The one on the right wore no mask, but made well sure to keep her face covered with the hood of her cloak.

Her lips were curled into a smile that could only be described as 'seductive'.

"Of course, Mi-na-to-kun," she answered in an equally seductive tone...but something about her voice seemed familiar to Minato. "You see, you turned away from the truth and our master just couldn't have you prevent his dream from coming true."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"What dream is that?"

"Why the Fall of course."

_So, they're not Strega, but they have the same goal as Strega? Not cool._

"So who do you work for?"

The seductive one giggled while the other simply remained silent, but I could tell she was deciding the best way to kill me.

"Sorry~! Can't tell you! Lucky for you we haven't been officially ordered to kill you yet."

"Then why are you here?"

The seductive one hugged her chest.

"Oh, it's because just watching you...it just makes me so hot!"

Minato's face turned a deep red color.

"W-what!?"

Yamato stepped in front of him. His face became dead serious.

"Why do you kill the masked members?"

This was the first time the one with a half mask spoke.

"He failed and disgraced our master. He is not even a Knight or General so therefore he forfeits his right to live."

This made Minato mad.

"You killed him because of one failure!?"

He was furious. THIS...this senseless death...it infuriated him.

He didn't care if he didn't have any back-up. He wanted to tear these two apart.

Yamato grabbed his arm.

The seductive one yawned.

"Well, the dark hour should be ending soon. We should be heading back now. See you later, Mi-na-to." She blew him an air kiss before vanishing along with her cohort.

Minato took several deep breaths before he trusted himself to talk.

He turned to Yamato.

"OK, before we go into anything else, I have one question: Who are you?"

Yamato scratched his cheek.

"Well, the best way to sum it up is...I'm a shadow."

Minato blinked.

"What?"

"No time to explain now. We better go relay what was said here to the other member of S.E.E.S."

"You're a shadow?"

Yamato nodded.

"If you won't leave without an explanation, I suppose it's best to explain. You see, I was just like any other shadow. Only seeking to devour and become more stronger. One day, I reached my peak. I actually became a powerful enough shadow to rival even one of the twelve. It was at that point that I grew bored with eating. I then began to observe humans. I occasionally bring them out of their coffins just to speak and learn more about what it means to be human. Due to the effects of the dark hour, they never remember though. I wished to learn more by interacting with humans. It was because of these interactions that I was considered an outcast by other shadows. I managed to take this form so I could fulfill my wish to learn more. Then I gained the ability to appear during the day and enrolled myself as a first year student about two weeks ago. It was your victory against The Priestess that inspired me to do this. Thank you, senpai."

Minato blinked.

"That's a little much to take in at once, but then, so is an organization that somehow bestows Persona upon others."

Yamato bowed.

"I have one more request, senpai."

"Hm?"

"I would like to join S.E.E.S.!"

Minato blinked again.

"What? You do realize we DESTROY shadows, right?"

Yamato nodded.

"Yes, but I want to help. If they hear out my story, I'm sure they will accept me. If not, I will gladly accept my end, but I won't if I don't even ask."

Minato thought about this. He didn't see any downside.

"Fine. Whatever."

Yamato bowed.

"Thank you, senpai."

"Let's go."

Minato returned to the dorms with possibly a new S.E.E.S. member.

_The Starless...who are they?_

**End of chapter! That's right! I have decided to add new conflict to the story! Who was the seductive girl who seemed familiar to Minato? Just what is The Starless? Why do they seek the Fall? Will Yamato be accepted by S.E.E.S.?**

**There is a war coming...Do Minato and S.E.E.S. have what it takes to fight it?**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Reapers and Grudges

**I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! THE STORY WILL GO ON!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Not even some of the OC's.)**

**Chapter 9:**

**Reapers and Grudges**

_"It's been several days since the group calling themselves 'The Starless' made themselves known to me. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I was unable to gauge their strengths myself, but in the end, we gained a new ally, the shadow taken human form, Yamato Honda. It didn't take very long to convince the other members of S.E.E.S. to take him in, despite his still being a shadow. As of yet, the only thing The Starless have revealed to me is that they seek 'the Fall' and that they are all Persona users. I have yet to prove it, but it has been said that all of their lower members wield the same Persona, as impossible as it seems. This leads me to a new line of thinking. This group somehow possesses the power to bestow Persona upon ordinary individuals or at least those who do not transmogrify during the Dark Hour. There are many mysteries surrounding this group, but I-"_

"-have the strange need to talk to yourself," interrupted Labrys as she barged into Minato's room. Minato was so startled that he almost dropped his audio recorder. He turned to the rude, gray-haired girl standing his doorway.

"I'm not talking to myself, Labrys! I'm creating a audio diary." stated Minato as he glared at her.

She turned her head sideways. "Why?"

"Ugh-Becau-Shut up!" He stopped the recording as he remembered at that moment. He turned away from her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

She yawned. "I was bored."

Minato counted to ten before he trusted himself to speak again. "And you're bothering me because?" Labrys shrugged.

"Conversations with you always seem fun. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

Minato sighed. "Go ahead."

"You said these Starless guys are trying to bring something called 'the Fall', right?" Minato nodded slowly, trying to avoid sweating. "What exactly is it, 'the Fall' I mean?"

Minato debated whether he should somehow try to tell her without giving away his previous affiliation with Strega. Instead, he shrugged.

"Whatever it is, if those guys want it, we don't." Labrys nodded.

"Right...but it makes me wonder...Why did they target you, personally? I mean you're not exactly the weakest link in S.E.E.S.. Personally, if I wanted to eliminate an enemy, I would pick away at its weaker members until it is down to its core. Then I'd crush them like the insects they are! Bwahahahahaha!" A demonic aura surrounded Labrys for a moment. Minato pondered this himself. They told him their reason, but he wondered why not just eliminate S.E.E.S. entirely? Why him in particular?

Minato shrugged. He adopted an angry expression. "Whatever their reasoning, they made a fatal mistake: THEY PISSED ME OFF!"

Labrys couldn't help but laugh at this. "Well, in their defense, it doesn't take much to do that." Minato glared at her. Labrys immediately adopted a more serious expression. "Minato..."

He just stared. "Yeah?"

Labrys gripped her arm, as if nervous about something. She immediately broke into laughter. "Oh no! It's nothing! Hahaha! Later!" With that, she ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Minato blinked.

_What's up with her?...Now that I think about it, ever since Akihiko-senpai recovered, I couldn't help but feel a high tension around the dorm lately. I mean it's mainly revolved around Akihiko-senpai and Loki, odd enough that something fazes that guy at all...but what happened between them?_ Minato shook his head. _Never mind. It's not my problem...hmmmm...maybe a trip to Tartarus would be in order..._

* * *

_Dark Hour...Tartarus..._

Minato and the others were standing around the lobby of Tartarus as he decided who he would take with him.

"OK, I'll take...Junpei...Yamato...aaaaannnndddd-" Mitsuru raised her hand.

"I'm going." Minato stared.

"You sure?" She nodded. Minato shrugged, but Mitsuru still noticed the faint look of distrust in his eye, which, unknown to Minato, was the main reason she wanted to go.

Minato drew his sword. "OK, crew, let's go..."

* * *

_Floor 35..._

They had made rather good progress so far into Tartarus thus far. Despite running into a guardian shadow every now and then, their team had done pretty well...and by group, it was mostly Minato. Despite everyone's objections, he always charged in head first. It was after they had cleared the entire floor of shadows that Mitsuru took the time to lecture him. It started with a serious stare. Minato, not completely understanding, stared right back. Yamato and Junpei, being the clueless bastards they were, simply looked back and forth between the two, as if trying to see who would blink first.

"Arisato..." Minato just stared. Eventually his eye twitched.

"Well?! What is it?!"

Mitsuru finally opened her mouth to speak. "You've been behaving incredibly recklessly as of late. Just because you have gained new power, it doesn't mean that you can behave so foolishly."

Minato's eye twitched. "I don't want to hear talk from you! At least I've made myself useful! What were you doing during the battle against the Priestess?! Oh that's right! You were just sitting on you ass while Labrys almost got killed!"

Mitsuru seemed taken aback. For once she seemed genuinely angry. It was one thing to just not like her for personal reasons. But Minato wasn't trying to guilt her for the sake of guilt, it was for the simple reason that he disliked her. "What exactly was it that I've done to you, Arisato?! Ever since the day we met, you've had something against me! Well?! What is it?!"

Minato frowned. He turned away. "It's none of your damn business, Kirijo!"

Yamato whispered in Junpei's ear. "Should we do something?" Junpei shook his head.

"I don't even know whose side we should be on."

They simply continued to look on upon the conversation...if it could still be called that.

"It is my business! When you're personal feelings threaten the lives of my comrades, it is most certainly my business!"

Minato simply turned around. "No it isn't! You're simply having a little hissy fit since I'm more powerful and able to do things someone actually gives a shit about! If I want to go ahead and fight on my own, it's my own business!"

Mitsuru appeared to be trying to get her temper under control. No normal person has ever been able to infuriate her so badly. "Arisato, when your reckless tactics of charging in alone threatens the lives of our comrades, it is not just 'your business'. This is not how a team is to act. We are to always be watching each other's backs. Keeping one another safe in battle."

Minato turned to face her. "Well, I didn't ask to be a part of this piece of this shit team. Wanna know what I'm wondering? How someone, a spoiled rich kid from some family with no real knowledge about anything outside of academia, thinks she can lead us when she doesn't even know about the damn tower itself! Tell me, oh wise leader, how exactly do we even end all of this, huh?!"

_"Don't you think you are being a bit tough on her?"_

_STAY OUT OF IT, THANATOS!_

_"..."_

Mitsuru seemed to be losing control of her temper again. "I may not know exactly how to end the Dark Hour, but I do at least value my comrades rather than playing with them like a child does with toys."

Yamato and Junpei stepped between them.

"OK, guys. Maybe we should all just calm down and-" Mitsuru and Minato turned.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" With that, Junpei and Yamato shrunk to chibi size.

"You're saying I'm using people, is that right?! What about you?! The only reason any of us are here is because you needed people to help you explore this god-forsaken hell! I'm using people?! You're using them without even knowing what to do! Oh, but I suppose daddy-dearest will certainly help you somehow! Maybe with all of the dough lining his wallet that is the only reason you have had such an easy life! Don't spew such shit, you hypocrite! I mean-" Apparently Minato had gone too far, for Mitsuru slapped him across the face. Minato's eyes widened in surprise as he staggered backward. He quickly regained his balance as a new fury burned in his eyes.

"So you wanna fight, eh?" Minato placed his Evoker to his temple. Mitsuru glared at him before copying the gesture.

"PERSO-"

_"Uh, guys!"_

Mitsuru and Minato glared.

"WHAT LOKI?!"

_"I-It's THE REAPER!"_

Both Minato and Mitsuru's eye flashed with fear. "The Reaper?!" They had attempted to face the Reaper once before...They had barely managed to escape alive. They suddenly began to hear the horrifying rattle of chains.

Yamato stared. "RUN!"

Everyone obliged.

_"HEAD TO THE TELEPORTER!__"_

They were approaching a split in the hall.

"Which way, Loki!?" asked Minato desperately.

_"It's left!"_

"Right!" Junpei and Yamato were the first to turn the corner. Minato was about to follow suit when he sensed a horrible presence behind him. He turned just barely to see a horrible chained figure point its revolvers at him.

"Arisato, look out!" He was knocked toward the left hall just as the Reaper let off several rounds, almost turning Minato into Swiss cheese. Minato barely had time to process what happened before he was being pulled to his feet. He noticed Mitsuru running ahead of him and followed suit, listening as chains rattled behind him.

_"OK, Junpei and Yamato managed to get back via teleporter! You're quickly approaching the stairs. You're gonna have to head up a floor and get to the next teleporter in order to get out of there."_

Minato nodded. "Roger." He and Mitsuru redoubled their running effort as the sound of rattling chains became louder and louder. With a single leap they cleared their way into the room containing the stairs. They saw the Reaper stop just outside the room, separated from them by some unseen barrier. It simply stared at them as they began to catch their breath. Minato glared at Mitsuru.

"What'd you tackle me for?!" Mitsuru was angry again.

"What do you mean?! I saved your life, Arisato!"

"Yeah! And now I have to risk it again to make sure your sorry ass gets to the teleporter on the next floor!" They actually began to growl at each other before looking away as they ascended the stairs.

* * *

_Floor 36..._

Minato and Mitsuru were still searching through the floor for the teleporter, nothing but silence passing between them. Loki only interrupted every now and then to give them instructions.

Minato sighed out of boredom.

Mitsuru seemed somewhat uneasy about the silence. "Arisato, what did you mean earlier about your reason for disliking me being 'your business'?"

Minato sighed again, this time out of annoyance. "Could we please just drop it?" Mitsuru stared at his expression. It was more sad then annoyed.

"Tell me. If I have offended you in some way-"

"I said drop-"

"Zionga!" Mitsuru and Minato leaped out of the way just in time to avoid to shining bolts of lighting struck the spots where they once stood. They quickly looked around.

"Oh dear. It appears we missed." Came a voice.

"Well I told you we should've struck earlier" Came another one.

"What? And become food for that Reaper?"

Minato's eye twitched. "Come out and show yourselves!"

"Very well." Minato turned around as he heard footsteps. His eyes narrowed at the two figures wearing familiar masks and cloaks.

They both bowed simultaneously. "We are members of 'The Starless'. Nice to meet you, Arisato Minato. We have to say, you're just as stubborn to kill as General-" The other one hit him upside the head.

"Idiot! No names, remember?!"

"Oh right. Anyway, we have to kill you now. Sorry." They both pulled out Evokers and put them to each other's head and pulled the trigger.

"POWER!" Two identical angel-like beings appeared beside the two. The two angels charged. Minato put his own Evoker to his head.

"This won't be anything like the first battle. Persona!"

Thanatos appeared from Minato's head. Mitsuru put her own Evoker to her head.

"So these two are members of The Starless? Perso-"

"Stay out of it, Kirijo!" Mitsuru froze when she saw Minato's killer glare.

Mitsuru was fed up. "Stop trying to do things yourself, Arisato!"

Both of The Starless members wagged their fingers. They spoke as one. "You really should listen to him, Ms. Kirijo. He really wouldn't like accepting help from a girl who was a member of the family who killed his dear parents." Mitsuru's eyes widened.

"What?" Minato glared at the two with renewed vigor.

"It's none of your business!" The two gestured to themselves.

"Of course we would wouldn't want help from you if it had been OUR parents in that accident ten years ago either."

Mitsuru's eyes flashed with horrible realization. "Ten years ago..."

Minato's eyes burned with hatred. "I SAID SHUT UP! THANATOS!"

The grim warrior of death charged at the two angels with his jagged blade. The two angels charged at Thanatos as well.

"Tempest Slash!" Thanatos released a barrage of strikes which scraped harmlessly against the angel's shields.

"Zan-ei!" The two Powers tried to slash Thanatos with their spears, but he easily caught them on his blade. Both of The Starless members gasped.

Minato was fuming with so much excess anger. "DON'T GO INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S PASTS! THANATOS! TEMPEST SLASH!"

Thanatos released another barrage of sword strikes, this time shattering both of the angel's spears. The two cloaked people were clearly panicking.

"Uh-WHAT DO WE DO?! I DON'T KNOW! DO SOMETHING! Uh-um-POWER!" The two angels foolishly charged toward the warrior of death.

Minato let out a roar of rage as Thanatos let out a similar roar. "Megidola!" A sphere of bright energy built up in the jaw of Thanatos' mask. It exploded outward, enveloping the two angels in a dome of light as their masters let out a scream of pain. Mitsuru covered her eyes as not to blind herself.

When the light cleared, the two Persona users were on their knees. Minato stomped up to them, still enraged.

"All right! Time to answer some questions!" They didn't respond. "I said 'HEY'!"

"Don't bother," came a mysterious and somewhat mechanical voice.

"Oh yes, Mi-na-to-kun. It appears you overdid it," came a familiar and seductive voice. Slowly approaching from behind the two unmoving Starless members, were two other figures. One of them was cloaked, but Minato could easily remember it as the seductive girl from last time. The other was also cloaked, except you could just barely make out his blond, bangs from under his hood.

Minato glared at them. "What do you mean 'I overdid it'?"

The seductive girl giggled. "You don't quite understand the circumstances of pushing one of them past their limits..."

Mitsuru moved forward beside Minato. "What do you mean? What's wrong with them?"

The seductive girl answered Mitsuru in a disgusted tone...it might've been jealousy, which somewhat disturbed Minato. "Simply put: They're dead."

Minato and Mitsuru were taken aback. "What?"

The man with the robotic voice answered. "That is the price of serving our master. The price of failure is death. One way or another."

Seductive girl grinned. "That's right, Minato-kun. Whenever one our Persona is destroyed, the person who controlled it dies as well."

Minato blinked. "You mean I-?"

"That's right, Minato-kun. You're as much as a murderer as she is."

Minato fell to his knees, eyes wide. "No...that's not true..."

Seductive girl laughed. "Tsk tsk, Minato-kun. Don't try to deny who you are. In reality, this is all because you want a reason to live isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In reality, this whole thing with trying to save the world, it's a sad excuse to give your pathetic life meaning."

"SHUT UP!" To Minato's surprise, it was Mitsuru's voice. She was glaring at the girl. "Don't you dare speak to my comrade that way!"

The seductive girl was obviously glaring. "Stay out of it, bitch!" She pulled out something that looked suspiciously like an Evoker, but the one with the mechanical voice grabbed her arm.

"Our orders were to simply observe. We have observed. No need to cause unnecessary trouble." He then walked away, fading into the darkness. The seductive girl clicked her tongue.

"Fine." She turned to Minato one more time. "See you later, Mi-na-to-kun." She followed after the other one, fading into darkness as well. Minato had his arm outstretched.

"Wait..." There was no real energy in it. He felt like he had been punched in the gut...several times. It didn't hurt because of the things the girl had said...it was how close to the truth those things were.

"Arisato..." Minato turned slowly to Mitsuru. His expression was empty.

"I'm sorry." Minato blinked several times.

"For what?"

"The accident ten years ago...that is why you dislike me, isn't it?" Minato turned away.

"My parents...my little sister...I lost everything in that accident...that girl was right...I have no reason of my own to live...I'm sorry for everything I've done...Mitsuru..." Minato's eyes held nothing but pure sorrow.

"Arisato...I wish there was something I could do. Me and my father have been trying for ten years to undo what my grandfather had done. We foolishly believed that he would be able to actually harness the shadow's power. I may not have been very old at the time, but it is the fault of the entire Kirijo family for what has been done to you..."

Minato smiled, but it was void of any real emotion. "Hardly makes a difference now, doesn't it. Just go on without me. Tell everyone I just died in here...I have no real reason to live anymore. Before, my reason was to get revenge on someone, anyone really...but now all of my hatred has vanished..."

"You just don't give up on life!"

Minato turned to Mitsuru with a look of surprise. "Wha-?"

"If you die, what do you think your friends would think?!"

"What happened to them just being my toys? They all have so much trust in me that I don't even deserve...why should I live?" Mitsuru slapped him across the face...again.

"If you don't want to live for yourself, live for your friends who care about you!"

Minato chuckled halfheartedly. "Why should they care about what happens to me? I'm some random guy they met only because of monsters that appear during a 25th hour...I don't deserve to have their trust...Maybe it would be better for them if I just died..."

_"That's not true! We all care deeply about you!"_ Minato raised his head.

"Labrys?"

_"Don't think we'd abandon you so easily, Minato!"_

"Senpai?!"

_"We won't abandon you!"_

_"Yeah, we're bros, right?"_

_"I do owe you for defeating Priestess."_

_"We're always loyal to you, big brother."_ That last one was three voices in unison.

Minato couldn't believe it.

"Takeba...Junpei...Triplets...Yamato..." Minato's eyes started to burn as his mouth curled into a smile. Tears started to roll down his cheek. "I don't get it...I'm so happy, but...I'm crying..." His cheeks turned a bright pink as Mitsuru wrapped her arms around him, like a mother who was comforting her child.

"We're all your friends, Arisato. We won't abandon you."

For the first time in ten years, Minato Arisato cried.

* * *

The moment Minato had gotten back to the lobby via teleporter, everyone had given him space. They all knew how much of his soul he had just left vulnerable to them. They all headed back to the dorm without a word.

Minato sat in his bed, staring at the roof.

_"Is this...friendship?"_

_I think so...I never knew it felt so warm..._

His mental conversation was interrupted when he noticed a presence in the dark corner of his room.

"What is it, Labrys?" She took a step forward.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one rude enough to come into my room without knocking." Labrys giggled.

"You got me there...so...about earlier..." Minato thanked the darkness for covering his pink cheeks. He sat up.

"I felt so vulnerable..." He paused when he felt Labrys wrap her arms around his neck.

"I find your vulnerable side much more adorable..." Minato's face turned scarlet red in the darkness. But something crossed his mind.

"Labrys, exactly what are we? You and me?"

Labrys' voiced cracked as it was fairly obvious she was absolutely red now. "W-what d-do you mean?"

Minato was rather serious. "I mean, we're much closer with each other than with other S.E.E.S. members and even other students. I want to know what our status is."

Labrys appeared to be thinking about it. "What do you want it to be?"

Minato sighed. "I _want_ to know what our relationship is. I mean, there is another person I have strong feelings for, but I don't want to try anything in case I'm already taken."

Labrys shook her head. "Tch...Hmmm..."

"Hm?"

Labrys stood up. "OK, how about this? The rest of our grade year. That's all I ask. If you don't fall absolutely head over heels for me within the rest of this time before we move up a grade, then it's not to be and you should find someone else. However, if we do fall for one another within this time limit, then you're all mine, got it?"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried how you easily turned this into a game?"

"Noooooo."

Minato shrugged. "Fine then." He felt something that felt suspiciously like a kiss being planted on his cheek.

"Now, Minato. Don't be afraid to pursue other relationships. If there's someone else, go after them with everything you got."

Minato nodded, seemingly unsure about the situation. "Um, OK. It's a deal then."

"OK...Um...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Labrys left.

She ran to her room and leaped onto her bed, hitting herself on her head.

"What was I thinking?! I should've just told him I was madly in love with him! 'Don't be afraid to pursue other relationships'? What the hell was I thinking?! Damn it!" She curled up into a little ball. "I'm so pathetic...He was at least able to confront his feelings along with everyone...Minato, why can't I be strong like you...I should've at least told you the truth about me...I'm sorry...Minato..."

**End of chapter! Minato's tears of a new realization have finally rained down. It appears The Starless also have a way to enter Tartarus. What does this mean for the future of S.E.E.S.? How deadly is this newfound threat? And will Labrys ever tell Minato the secret she holds close to her heart?**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fuuka Yamagishi

**YO! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! On a more serious note, I'd like to thank those of you who urged me to continue to write this story (you know who you all are). You are all truly awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some of the OC's.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Fuuka Yamagishi**

_"Ever since the incident with the Reaper, Minato has been so much nicer and more warm towards the other members of S.E.E.S.. The Starless have becoming more and more active with each passing night. In all of our operations either to Tartarus or to slay stray shadows, we have always run into the lower ranked members, Masks, as Minato has decided to call them. Luckily, we managed to defeat them without further incident...unfortunately at the cost of their lives. They always chose death of some sort before we could capture and interrogate them. The tension in the dorm is about to reach an all-time high. Personally, I don't think Minato has a single idea what it's about which is pretty funny since he normally ends up knowing everything. One way or another, it will all come to a head at the meeting tonigh-"  
_

"Labrys, what are you doing in my room?" asked an irritated Minato as he entered. "Also, why are you messing with my audio diary?!" Minato ran up and snatched it out of her hand. He seemed seriously upset.

Labrys held up her hands in surrender. She had a relaxed smile on her face. "Relax, I wasn't listening or erasing anything. I was just recording something of my own." Minato's tense shoulders finally relaxed. Labrys grinned mischievously. "What exactly in on here? Something dirty? Hmmm?" Minato took a few steps back, face burning pink.

"I-it's not like that!"

Labrys fanned her face playfully. "Oh don't tell me it's some kind of love fantasy."

Minato glared. "It's not a damn fantasy! S-stay out of my business! Why are you in here anyway?" Labrys tapped her head.

"Oh yeah! Mitsuru's called a meeting tonight." Minato raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Labrys smiled.

"Something you have failed to notice. We're going to come to a decision."

"For what? And when?"

Labrys checked her wristwatch. "Mmmm...you'll see and it's right now. Let's go." She then grabbed Minato by the arm and began to drag him downstairs into the lounge. The first thing they heard was a loud crash.

"I TOLD YOU KNOW! WE'RE NOT INVOLVING HER!" It was Loki's voice. Minato was surprised. He had never heard the most talkative Triplet so angry...or angry in general. Minato walked downstairs and saw all of the other S.E.E.S. members gathered. There was an air of unease. Even the other two Triplets looked uncomfortable. Loki had both of his hands slammed onto the table as he glared at Akihiko and Mitsuru in the seat opposite him. Minato leaned in and whispered in Labrys' ear.

"What exactly is this about?"

"We found a new Persona user," she whispered back. Minato tapped his chin.

"Yeah, but why-"

Mitsuru's calm expression didn't waver. "We're only going to ask her. It is her choice whether or not she joins."

Loki took a deep breath. "I don't think you heard me! NO! We're not going to involve her and I'm especially not going to let you use me to do it!" He was seething with rage. "I will keep her safe even if it means I have to go against you to do it!"

"Ahem." Everyone turned to Minato, who had a pleasant smile on his face. It quickly vanished. "Can someone explain what's going on?"

Yukari was the one who answered. "Well, Akihiko-senpai found a new Persona user..." Minato sighed.

"And why is Loki ready to tear someone's face off?" Junpei laughed awkwardly.

"Well, the girl who senpai found..."

"She's my-my-my-" Loki continued to stutter as his face turned bright red.

"She's Loki's girlfriend," finished Labrys helpfully. Loki's face hit maximum red-itude. Minato sighed again.

"So, Loki's girlfriend is a potential Persona user, but he doesn't want her involved...that right?" Everyone nodded.

"The purpose of this meeting," said Mitsuru. "is to come to a decision whether or not to ask her if she would join." Loki leaned in, hatred in his eyes.

"And I'm simply stating, Mitsuru, that there's no way IN HELL that I'll let you involve the girl I love. Please tell me you understand, big brother." This put a huge weight on Minato's shoulders. Minato began to pace around the room. Eventually he paused and turned to the others.

"Loki, I think we should at least try to decide whether or not to ask her first. I think I can understand that you want to protect her, but we need to decide what we're going to do first. That is a fact." Loki frowned, but nodded.

Mitsuru cleared her throat. "All in favor of at least asking Fuuka Yamagishi to join S.E.E.S." Mitsuru, Akihiko, Yamato, and even Astor slowly raised their hands. Loki glared at his brother for the betrayal. "All in favor of disregarding the choice of asking her." Loki, Sythe, Labrys, and Yukari all raised their hands. Minato noticed Junpei had his hands in his pockets. Minato couldn't think why he wouldn't bother trying to vote.

Mitsuru tapped her fingers on the table. "It appears we have reached an impasse." Loki stood up.

"I don't see an impasse here. I see two so-called comrades trying to force my girlfriend to risk her life for something that she might not even want to do."

Minato tapped his foot on the ground. Eventually he sighed. He turned to Loki. "We won't know if she wants to help unless we ask her." Loki looked as if he had been sucker punched. "I vote we ask, but no more. No blackmail or forcing her to join. I'll be the one to ask her, but Loki will be there to keep me from pushing so hard. If she says no, we never bother her again. Agreed?" Slowly, everyone began to nod. Minato turned to Loki. "You know this is as good as it will get? How about this, if she says no, but she is unable to Transmogrify, I will guard her personally every single night for the rest of my life. Loki, as much as I hate to admit it: We need more Persona users. With Tartarus and now The Starless, the battle will only get harder and harder from here on out. You understand?"

Minato could tell that Loki was clearly trying to find the right way to say no. His shoulders slumped. "I change my vote to yes...We'll ask her..." Mitsuru's expression remained solemn.

"I'm sorry we've forced you into this corner, Loki."

"Just...leave me alone..." He walked away, heading to the roof, leaving a dark atmosphere in the room. Even Mitsuru and Akihiko felt guilty. Mitsuru turned to Minato.

"Arisato, could you-" But Minato was already following after him.

* * *

_Roof..._

"Why are you here, big brother?" Loki was staring off into the distance.

Minato shrugged. "I just wanted to know...just what the hell was that?"

"Please...just leave me alone..."

"Not until you explain why you're so upset. I understand you're in love with Yamagishi, but there's more to it than that. I know it."

Loki sighed before turning around.

"When me and my brothers were little, our parents died in a subway accident. We were immediately shipped off to our nearest relatives. We never even got to say goodbye at our parents' funeral. After that, my brothers barely ever spoke. I mean, who would when no one would listen anyway? I was the only one who tried to make light of our situation. To keep our spirits up. But eventually, I just lost my purpose...That's why I originally wanted 'the Fall.' Then we met you, big brother. We were told about how you experienced loss similar to us. You didn't treat us to all of that pity that we've always hated. That was when we all made a promise: to remain by your side no matter what. That's why we call you big brother." Loki paused for several minutes. "And not to soon after we agreed to ally with S.E.E.S., I met Fuuka. At first we met at the book store, both reaching for the same book. Yeah I know it sounds like something from a movie but that's how it happened. I let her have it in exchange for a date."

Minato blinked. "What?"

Loki scratched his cheeks as they turned a light pink. "I don't know. I just felt something take a hold of me and made me ask. It was on that first date that I fell in love with her. Of course I didn't tell her, but as time went on, I felt the urge to tell her more and more strongly. On the fifth or sixth date, we just sat on the bench at the mall. After a bit of silence, I was about to tell her when she planted her lips on mine. Funny as it was, turned out she had a crush on me. So at that moment we just became boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't anything big. We just loved every second we were together and I decided that she would be the one person I would protect at any cost." Minato nodded.

"I see. Tell me, how is keeping her ignorant protecting her?" Loki seemed taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minato walked closer.

"You know it's only a matter of time before the shadows target her. What then? You won't be around to protect her forever. Don't forget The Starless. They're getting more and more aggressive now that they've made their presence known, what's to stop them from targeting her to either get her on their side or to strike a blow against S.E.E.S? Keeping her ignorant may very well be her downfall. Think about that."

Loki nodded as Minato walked away. "Yes, big brother..."

* * *

_Several days later...Afternoon..._

They had still yet to ask Fuuka to join S.E.E.S. For Minato, the entire day had passed uneventfully, until...

"Hey, Minato, have you seen Yamagishi?" asked Labrys. Minato turned to her.

"Shouldn't she be in class?" Labrys shook her head.

"No. Nobody's seen her for a couple days." Now Minato was starting to get worried.

"Did you check with Loki to see if they were hanging out?" Labrys nodded.

"Loki's looking for her as well. I heard some of the teachers saying it was about being sick or something...but I don't know..."

"Do you think The Starless have caught wind of her?" Labrys shook her head.

"If they did, I'm sure they'd given some kind of indication. I mean if it was kidnapping OR murder, they would have rubbed it into our faces to lower our morale."

Minato rubbed his chin. "It might really be due to illness...but I'm gonna go get a second opinion."

"From who?"

"Not your business..." Minato turned and walked away. Labrys waved goodbye.

"OK, tell Saori-san I said hi!" Minato flinched just as he walked out the door. He went to the library.

* * *

_Gekkoukan High School Library..._

Minato walked over to Saori who was standing behind the counter. She waved at him when she noticed him.

"Good afternoon, Minato. Are you here to help out?" Minato shook his head.

"Not today, Saori. There's something I need your opinion on." She smiled warmly, causing Minato to blush a little.

"What is it?"

"You know Fuuka Yamagishi?" Saori was busy checking a book to see if it was still in good condition.

"I've heard about her. I also overheard Mr. Ekoda talking about her...I don't think it's illness." Minato blinked.

"What do you mean by that?" Saori leaned in and whispered in Minato's ear.

"I was walking by the faculty room when I heard Mr. Ekoda talking to someone over the phone. Yamagishi's parents. He said 'It might be better for everyone involved if you agree to blaming her absence on illness.' I think he's covering up something much more serious." Minato was surprised.

"What do you mean? He's a teacher. Wouldn't he have to report something like that?" Saori shook her head. There was a bitter expression on her face. Something Minato had never seen before.

"He only cares about keeping the schools record clean. He doesn't care about the students. Only the school's stupid record. Anyone who doesn't shine is trash in his eyes." Saori's dark expression remained until she remembered Minato was looking at her. "Or that's what I've heard. I think he covered it up to protect the reputation of the girls who have been bullying her as well as his own." Her expression became sad. "It's so sad to see a victim not getting justice."

"Hey, Saori, have you been bullied before that old incident?" Saori jumped.

"Oh no! I have to get all these books put away! See you later, Minato!" She started to walk away, but Minato couldn't leave it at that.

"Saori, you know you can count on me if someone gives you trouble." Saori paused. She didn't turn and quickly continued to walk away. Minato decided he would continue addressing this matter later.

_I have to have a little chat with Mr. Ekoda.  
_

* * *

_Faculty Room..._

Minato didn't bother knocking. He saw Ekoda standing by the coffee machine. Several of the other teachers (including Ms. Toriumi and Ounishi) turned when they noticed him enter.

"Ekoda!" The teacher jumped when Minato addressed him.

"You better have a good reason for entering here, Arisato." Minato glared.

"Two words: Fuuka Yamagishi. We need to have a little chat." Some of the teachers seemed curious as to what has driven Minato, who was normally quiet in school, to address a teacher so rudely.

"What about her? She's absent due to illness." Minato was still glaring.

"Funny how that was the excuse only AFTER you paid a call to her parents, convincing them to stick to that story." Ms. Ounishi adopted a serious look.

"Is this true, Ekoda?"

He adopted an offended look. "I was merely looking after my students' best interests."

"BULLSHIT!" Everyone jumped back. "You kept this quiet! And it isn't the first time either! You've known about all of the bullying she endured, yet you simply let it happened and covered it up! As a teacher you should be ashamed!"

"Now see here, Arisato! I was simply trying to keep allegations that may have been false from smearing those students' reputations!" Minato smiled as his fists clenched.

"Really?"

Ekoda nodded. "Yes. I was simply looking after everyone's best interests. Who knows, maybe Yamagishi ran off with some boy and didn't have the courage to dump her other poor excuse of a-" Minato punched him right across the jaw. Ekoda was knocked flat onto the desk behind him. Drops of blood rolled down his mouth. One of the teachers held Minato as he struggled to give Ekoda a bad beating.

"You piece of shit! You, whose sole duty as a teacher is to look after his students, knowingly covered up a student's bullying to keep yourself out of the fire! And now you have the balls to insult one of my friends you worthless-"

"Arisato!" Minato stopped struggling as he turned to see Mitsuru standing in the doorway. She did not look happy.

_Oh I'm in trouble..._

Ekoda stood, seeming more confident now that the daughter of the powerful man who built the school was here. "You would be lucky if you don't end up in prison let alone get expelled." Mitsuru turned to glare at him.

"You do not have the right to speak, Mr. Ekoda. As of today, you're officially relieved of your teaching duties. You've misused your power and now a student is missing. You may be the one facing charges yourself. I will be the one to deal with Arisato as I see fit."

Mr. Ekoda looked like he had just been punched in the face...again. "But, you can't-"

"I already have. I spoke with the principal earlier. Effective immediately, you are to remove yourself from the premises." Minato was slightly relieved until Mitsuru turned to him. "As for you, Arisato, come with me." The teacher holding him back released him and Minato followed Mitsuru out of the room.

Mitsuru turned to him halfway down the hall. "What were you thinking, Arisato?!" Minato didn't look at her.

"That bastard stood back while a young girl was bullied for god knows how long. He hid it even when she went missing. And even after all of that, I might've simply just yelled at him, but he had the gall to try to insult not only her, but Loki as well. What would you have me do in that situation?!"

"I would have you come to me! If you had waited just one day, Ekoda would've faced the consequences for what he's done, but now I have to somehow make your assault on Ekoda go away so you don't end up in a cell." Minato hung his head in true shame. It was one of the new emotions that had started to show up since he told his big breakdown during the Reaper incident.

"I'm sorry..." Mitsuru's expression softened.

"You had good intentions. I can understand why you did it. Just remember: You don't have to keep doing things on your own. You should've at least talked to someone rather than bearing responsibility yourself." Minato nodded.

"I know...I just couldn't stand-"

They were interrupted by another voice.

"You said you were looking for Fuuka, right?" They turned to see a girl in Minato's year. Natsuki Moriyama. Minato glared at her.

"You have some nerve asking about her. You're one of the people who've been picking on her." She seemed guilty.

"I think I know where Fuuka is." Both Minato and Mitsuru were taken aback.

"You do?"

Natsuki nodded slowly. "A few days ago, me and the people I normally hung out with thought it would be funny to lock her in the gym for the night. The door was unlocked and we thought it would be funny. But soon we got scared and when we went to let her out, no one was in there. We thought she got out, but then she didn't show up for class the next day and-"

Minato's eyes widened. "Was it near midnight when you went to go get her?" Natsuki nodded. Minato and Mitsuru exchanged a worried look.

"Thank you. I think you just told us where she is."

Natsuki nodded uncertainly. "If you find her, tell her I'm sorry." She walked away. Mitsuru still had a worried look on her face. Minato had a resigned one. He walked away. Mitsuru turned to him.

"Where are you going?"

Minato barely turned to look at her. "I have to go tell Loki his girlfriend is trapped in Tartarus."

**That is that! I hope you all enjoyed! YAY! NEXT CHAPTER: BATTLE AGAINST EMPEROR AND EMPRESS SHADOW ALONG WITH A LITTLE SOMETHING SPECIAL...HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO FIT ALL THAT IN.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Royal Court

**Yep! EPIC BATTLE TIME! (I like exclamation marks!) Oh yeah, I've made a decision: Unless it's an original Persona, I will not be providing descriptions mostly cos I just suck with descriptions. SO yeah, just look up whatever Persona it is on the internet or something.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some of the OC's.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Royal Court**

_Each member of S.E.E.S. laid defeated on the ground of the lobby while the overweight student stood seemingly triumphant with his angel-like Persona standing over them. The student was obese, with unkempt black hair and gray eyes. He wore the white button-up shirt, black ribbon and black pants of the school's uniform. He let a rather unhorrifying laugh that totally killed the mood. Outside, the green full moon hung menacingly in the sky._

_"You worthless maggots should've known better than to try to take on a knight! Now spend your eternity thinking about your fatal folly! Sandalphon!"_

_The angel-like being charged with his arms posed to end this for good...only to be stopped by the jagged blade of another Persona. A certain blue-haired boy stood up from the battle-scarred ground. He was badly bruised._

_"Like hell I'm gonna lose to an overweight jackass like you..."_

_Minato's legs trembled as they struggled to keep him standing._

_'Just how the hell did we get ourselves into this situation...' Minato thought._

_'Oh yeah...'_

* * *

_Earlier...S.E.E.S. Dorm..._

All of the S.E.E.S. members had gathered for the meeting that night. Loki was busy pacing around the room as an aura of uneasiness enveloped every single member. He eventually paused and turned to the others.

"What are we doing?! We should be preparing to charge into Tartarus to rescue Fuuka!" The only indication that anyone was still breathing was Mitsuru impatiently tapping the arm of her seat.

"We can't just go charging in recklessly. We need a plan if we want to find Yamagishi." Loki's eye twitched.

"HERE'S A PLAN: WE GO IN, KICK THE ASS OF EVERY SHADOW OF EVERY FLOOR WE PASS BY (excluding Yamato), AND KEEP SEARCHING UNTIL WE FIND HER!" Minato clicked his tongue.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, there are quite a few flaws in your line of thinking..."

"Such as?" The conversation had involved into a stare down between Minato and Loki. Minato sighed.

"First, you assume we might be able to make it to her before the dark hour ends. She might be at least a hundred floors above where we last left off. Second, don't forget about those damnable barriers. We might not even be able to access the area where she is. Third, the one remaining factor you have yet to consider, The Starless..." The aura in the room became considerably darker. The silver-haired shadow nodded.

"We cannot forget their more aggressive tactics as of late. If we know that Yamagishi is in Tartarus, they most certainly know." Junpei frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Minato responded by smacking his hat off of his head. "Ow!"

Minato's expression became serious. "You really haven't noticed by now?"

"What?" Mitsuru sighed. Even Akihiko tensed. Yukari was the one to break the silence.

"Well, it seems lately that they've somehow knew exactly what we were doing. Like when Minato first made contact with that Mask. The Mask somehow knew exactly where he would be and even that he didn't have an Evoker. And if you want a more recent incident, there's when Minato and Mitsuru-senpai got separated from Junpei and Yamato. They knew that they had just escaped from the Reaper." Minato nodded.

"Yukari's right," said Minato. Yukari turned a bit pink at being addressed by her first name. "They always seem to know exactly where we are or what we're doing. The only explanation is that they have a very powerful support Persona user. More powerful than Mitsuru or even Loki. This is cause for worry."

Loki apparently was too wrapped up in his own emotions. "Who cares?! If they have one more powerful than me, then that means they already know where Fuuka is! That means we have to go now!" Astor growled. Everyone was surprised by the annoyed expression on his face. He was normally the most emotionless of the Triplets.

"...talking in circles..." Loki glared at his brother.

"Then what do YOU propose we do, Astor?!" Astor responded by walking over the wall and pulling of one of the clocks. He turned the minute and hour hands until they were both pointed to the twelve.

"...gym..." He stared blankly at everyone as they pondered his words. It took several minutes before Junpei let out a triumphant 'Aha!'.

"Fuuka ended up in the gym right when the Dark Hour started, right?" Everyone nodded. "So why don't we have our team do the same?" Everyone blinked several times. Minato stared suspiciously.

"How'd you figure that out from only one word?" Junpei wrapped his arm over Astor's shoulder.

"Bros can understand anything the other says." Astor responded to this by smacking away Junpei's arm.

"...no..." Everyone excluding Mitsuru chuckled at this. Minato merely smiled.

"It must be winter cos that was a cooold snap." Everyone quickly composed themselves. "Anyway, Astor's plan is a good idea. And lucky for me," Minato pulled out a ring of keys. "I stole that bastard Ekoda's keys before he got sacked." Everyone stared in awe and respect...except Mitsuru who was glaring daggers.

"I do hope you were planning on returning those, Arisato." Minato's sweat dropped.

"Of course. Don't get so upset, Mitsuru." Labrys pouted.

"Minato! You said I could use it to break into Ekoda's office and fill his drawers with egg yolk!" Everyone stared at her before she pondered something. "Or was that a daydream I had?" Minato's sweat dropped again.

"I'm pretty sure that was a dream," He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we can use these to get into the gym for the Dark Hour tonight." Labrys seemed taken aback.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. The sooner we get in there and save Yamagishi, the better." Nobody disagreed with this. Loki stared at all of them, sadness in his eyes.

"I can't go into Tartarus because Helios is a support-type, but please...save Fuuka." Minato flashed a smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Of course." Astor simply opened his book.

"...cheesy..."

"S-shut up, Astor! Nobody asked you!" Everyone laughed a little before it faded into the silence...the kind that always occurred before a big battle...

* * *

_Gekkoukan High School...Gym...11:57 P.M._

Minato, Junpei, and Akihiko, and Sythe were the ones elected to be the search team. The others stayed behind to keep the lobby secured while Loki provided tactical support. The four just sat around, trying to pass the boredom until the Dark Hour came. Minato turned to the others.

"You realize we'll have no idea where to even start looking, right?" Sythe shrugged.

"So?"

"SO, we're just assuming that Yamagishi is still on the floor where she ended up." Akihiko had a relaxed expression on his face.

"Then we simply have to search. That's why we're called the 'search' party, isn't it?" Minato's eyes narrowed.

"Listen here, Mr. Smartass, I-" Minato was interrupted as the clock struck twelve and the sound of shattering glass was heard. The ground started to shake like a fat man passing gas. "The Dark Hour!" Everyone fell to their knees right before everything went black.

* * *

Minato slowly opened his eyes. He was laying face down on the floor of a somewhat unfamiliar part of Tartarus. He stumbled several times as he tried to get up. Even after he managed to stand up straight, he was still swaying like a drunk man. He felt a burning pulse of pain in his head.

"Gaaah...Someone get the number of the truck that ran me over..."

_"I don't remember you getting run over by a truck."_

_Oh hey. Been awhile since I heard your obnoxious voice. How have ya been, Thanatos?_

_"What do you mean 'how have I been?'? I'm a part of you, aren't I? You literally just asked yourself how you were."_

_...ANYway where are the others?  
_

_"I do not know...but there's something which we must speak about."_

Thanatos had a serious tone of voice, so Minato kept quiet.

_"There will be an ordeal tonight that will be unlike any other you've faced before..."_

_And that means?_

_"You should hurry...they're waiting..."_

_WAIT! Who's waiting?! Yamagishi? My friends? Who?!_

_"..."_

Minato sighed. He looked around to the one passageway available to him. "Guess I should get going-"

_"B-Bro-er ar- -ou alri-?"_

"Loki?"

_"Too far...can't provi-...assistance...Fin-...Jun...hiko..."_

With that the communication was lost. Minato sighed. "Guess I better start searching for Fuuka."

* * *

After a good several minutes, Minato had reached the stairs. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Damn. I searched the entire floor but no one's here. Should I wait to see if they are on a lower floor or should I-aaaaand I'm talking to myself. Not insane at all." Minato's monologue was interrupted by another communication attempt.

_"...not on that floor..."_ It cut to static. Minato sighed.

"Guess he meant Junpei and Akihiko." Minato was about to ascend to the next floor when his head started to hurt a little.

_"Who's there...?...Are you human?"_ The communication was lost as realization struck Minato.

"Ms. Yamagishi! Are you there?! Don't move! We're coming to get you!" Minato had no clue if it was indeed Fuuka or another poor lost soul, but he could focus on that later. With that he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Upon reaching the next floor, Minato felt the pain that was another attempt to contact him.

_"Arisato!"_

"Mitsuru? What's wrong with Loki?"

_"Can- talk! -Shadows!"_

Minato's eyes widened. "Don't worry! We'll be back there as soon as we find Yamagishi!"

_"Hurry! -don't kno-...can hold them off!"_

"Right!" The communication ended. Minato shuddered a little at the thought of what kind of shadow could give all of the others combined. "I better find Loki's girl and get back...and find those other three dimwits while I'm at it." While Minato may be warmer, he was still a relatively rude person from time to time. He clutched the side of his head as he felt another contact attempt breach his head.

_"Where am I...? Someone...help me, please..."_

Communication was lost again. Minato frowned. This was getting annoyingly repetitive. Without further ado, he started exploring this floor as well. He didn't know how far in he had gotten until there was another communication attempt.

_"Please answer me..."_ Minato could only imagine how terrified Fuuka was right now. He had to get this done and fast. Minato continued to explore the floor until he came to a small room occupied by three familiar dimwits. Junpei waved.

"Hey, here he is!" He said, stating the obvious. "Man, we were worried about you."

"Worried?" Minato was honestly a little touched by their concern, despite how misplaced it was.

Akihiko rubbed his head. "Let's not try entering Tartarus that way again."

Minato's eye narrowed. "Of course not." Sythe remained silent.

"Oh yeah," said Junpei. "Did you hear a voice while you were in here?" Minato nodded.

"Yeah...It was Yamagishi."

"Whoa! You sure? Did it sound kinda like-"

"Hello? Who is this...? Are you human?" Interrupted a familiar voice. Minato blinked.

"That sounded oddly close."

Junpei looked around. "Where's it coming from?" Minato sighed.

"Probably from the girl who just hid behind the corner right behind you." Junpei, Akihiko, and Sythe-okay, not Sythe-jumped. They turned to see a teal-haired girl look out from behind the corner. Minato walked up to her with a pleasant smile on his face. "I take it you're Fuuka Yamagishi." She nodded slowly. "Glad to see I don't have to tell Loki his girlfriend died." Everyone seemed unsure how to respond to that. Suddenly, Fuuka jumped.

"You know Loki?! Is he alright?!" Minato stared disbelievingly at her.

"You're trapped in a godforsaken tower of death and you're worried about him?" She seemed to blush a little. Minato scratched his head. "Anyway, your boyfriend is just fine. He's waiting on the outside for us to bring you back. He's been awfully worried. Almost went charging through the entire tower to come get you." Fuuka's blush intensified. She suddenly seemed guilty.

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble..." Minato and the others felt uncomfortable. Minato turned to Akihiko.

"Senpai, try to get in contact with Loki and Mitsuru." Akihiko nodded. Fuuka frowned. Minato turned to her.

"Something wrong?" She appeared startled.

"Well, yes...it's just that...you said Loki called me his girlfriend?" Minato nodded slowly, half aware where this was heading.

"Yeah..."

"Well...not to be rude or anything...but we're not like that." Everyone froze.

"Pardon?"

"I mean, me and Loki are good friends, but...I wouldn't go so far as to call him my boyfriend." The four Persona users remained frozen for several seconds before Minato turned to them.

"When we get back, we're going to forcibly get an explanation out of Loki. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

"Um." Minato turned to Fuuka. "Where am I...? I was at school and then..." Minato sighed.

"We'll save explanations and Loki's possible murder for when we get out of here." There was a sound of static as Akihiko attempted to get in contact with base or whatever the hell they decided to call it.

"Loki, Mitsuru, can either of you hear me?" After several minutes, Akihiko shook his head. "No good. It's only static." Minato appeared to be worried.

"We should hurry back." Everyone nodded.

* * *

On their way to an exit, they passed by a rather large window. Minato ignored it until Junpei spoke.

"Whoa! Check out the moon!" Minato turned. His eyes widened. The full moon was gigantic.

"Junpei...what was the moon phase when that powerful Priestess shadow appeared?" He thought about it. Akihiko's eyes widened with realization.

"It was full! And about a few weeks before you came, there was another one!" Minato attempted to get in contact with base again.

"Mitsuru! Loki! Somebody!? Pick up!" There were several minutes of static before there was a response.

_"Arisato!"_

"What happened to those shadows you were fighting earlier?!"

_"They were difficult, but we managed to defeat them...They seemed more powerful than regular ones though."_ Minato let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Anyway, we're heading back now. Tell Loki we found his not-girlfriend."

_"His what? I don't understan-" _She was interrupted by a rather loud explosion on her end.

"Mitsuru!" There was no response for several minutes. When there was, it was filled with static.

_"Big brother! -bad!-It's The Starless!"_ Minato's eyes widened.

"What?!"

_"-not a Mask!...need back-up!"_ Everyone's eyes widened, even Fuuka, which seemed rather suspicious to Minato...but he had bigger worries at the moment. Minato turned to the others.

"We have to go! The Starless have made their move! We gotta go now!" Everyone nodded.

* * *

When they returned to the lobby, it was a mess. All of their friends were laying on the ground, defeated. Minato ran to Labrys. He held her in his arms.

"Labrys! What happened?!" She appeared to be struggling just to keep her eyes open.

"He...was just too powerful...run..." Her eyes closed. Nobody knew what Minato's expression held as he stood up straight after laying Labrys back down.

"Tell me," His voice seemed level, but the rest of his conscious friends plus Fuuka took a step back due to the immense hatred it held. "WHO DID THIS?!" There was a silence, interrupted only by a strange crunching noise. A lone figure stepped out of the shadows. Minato and the three other Persona users glared at him.

"Fufufufufu...For the group giving all of our lackeys so much trouble, they weren't really that powerful." The appearance of the person in question totally killed the hostile mood. He was obese, with unkempt black hair and gray eyes. He wore the white button-up shirt, black ribbon and black pants of the school's uniform, even outside of the school. Minato didn't let the guy's un-threatening look take away his aura of burning hatred. "Of course it was mostly you everyone's been talking about, Minato Arisato."

Minato continued to glare. "Who the hell are you?!"

The obese student smiled as he continued to much on the bag of chips he had in his hand. He seemed to be taking his time to answer.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE, FATTY!"

The obese student gave Minato an annoyed look. "My name is Nozomi Suemitsu. I am a member of The Starless' Seven Knights Of The Purge." This caused the others to look slightly confused. Junpei turned to Akihiko and Sythe in confusion.

"Seven Knights...Of The Purge?" Suemitsu grinned smugly.

"We're much more powerful than those idiots you've been facing until now. We may not be as powerful as say our leader or any of the Four Generals, but we're ten times more powerful than our lower members, Masks as you call them." Minato continued to try to burn a hole in Suemitsu's head as he reached for his Evoker. Suemitsu noticed this.

"Go ahead. I've been wanting to face the powerful Knight of Death." Minato paused for a moment.

"Knight of Death?"

Suemitsu nodded. "You've gained quite the reputation within The Starless. Quite a few of our members have developed at least a grudging respect for you."

Minato shook his head. "I'd like to know more about this...right after I kick your fat ass!"

Suemitsu was still smiling. "Let's get this started then." He took out his own Evoker and put it to his head.

"Sandalphon!"

Suemitsu's angel-like Persona appeared. Minato and the others, having snapped out of it, drew their own Evokers and pointed them at their temples.

"Persona!"

Each of their own individual Persona appeared. Sythe still felt something was off.

"How is your Persona different?" Suemitsu adopted a cocky attitude.

"The Knights and all above them in rank are hand chosen by our leader for their ability to wield more diverse and powerful Persona. Some lower rank members have to work their way up before they are allowed a chance to exchange their weak Power Persona for a more powerful one. The Masks you've faced thus far were the lowest of the trash heap. They are simply-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Minato ran up and punched him across the face. Before Suemitsu could react, Minato quickly moved out of his reach. Suemitsu grabbed his nose.

"You-You punched my nose!"

"Stop being a baby, fat ass! How dare you talk about your comrades when you so evily send them to their deaths!" Junpei ran up, wielding his two-handed sword.

"Yeah! Besides, you're gonna be feeling a lot more pain by the time we're done with you! Nobody messes with our friends and gets away with it!" Fuuka simply stood back and watched, seemingly confused. Suemitsu noticed her and adopted an air of politeness.

"Ah, Ms. Yamagishi, I do hope you've considered our master's offer." Fuuka seemed surprised at being addressed. Not as much as the four conscious members of S.E.E.S. though. Minato was brought out of his rage enough to acknowledge what was just said. He turned to Fuuka.

"What 'offer' was he talking about?" Fuuka seemed unsure whether or not to respond.

"Um...well...So some guy wearing a blank mask walked up to me a week or two ago...At first I thought he was a random passerby or something, but then he started talking to me about weird stuff like 'Natural', 'Potential', and 'Persona'. I never actually believed any of it until now. Anyway, he offered me a high position in some organization called 'The Starless'. He told me to think about it and contact him if I made up my mind."

Suemitsu nodded, confirming this. "The offer still stands. You don't have to die with these fools." Fuuka seemed taken aback.

"Well...um...how do I put this?...No." Suemitsu smiled.

"I see. Now if you'll just...what?"

Fuuka stood determined. "I could never join a group who would treat another human being so cruelly. Um..."

Minato grinned. "In other words, she says: Go to hell!" Suemitsu's expression soured.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you, but it must be done. Just as soon as I take care of the rest of the others." He made an attempt to walk toward her, but Minato stepped in front of her.

"You seem to be under the delusion that you're gonna be able to beat us." Junpei nodded.

"Yeah! Get'em Hermes!" Junpei's Persona charged with its wing-like blade. Mitsuru struggled to raise her head from the ground.

"Iori! Don't!" The charging Persona was stopped by Sandalphon grabbing the very edge of the blade. He held out his palm.

Suemitsu grinned. "Akasha Arts!" Minato couldn't follow what happened. It was so fast. He just barely made out Sandalphon's speeding fists smashing across Hermes' frame. Junpei seemed to feel all of the pain his Persona felt. Then Minato remembered.

_Your Persona is you! That's why the Masks die whenever their Persona are destroyed! But why are their Persona so much more fragile than ours?_ Minato quickly returned his attention to the battle. Junpei struggled to get up. Minato glared at Suemitsu before turning to his comrades.

"Let's try an all-out attack!" Everyone nodded.

"Sati! Agidyne!"

"Polydeuces! Sonic Fist!"

"Hermes! Cleave!"

Minato held out his own sword. "Now, Thanatos! Tempest Slash!" All four of their Persona charged at the single one. Fuuka flinched.

"Stop!"

Suemitsu smiled triumphantly. "Do away with them, Sandalphon." The angel-like Persona raised up a single hand. "Akasha Arts."

Minato was able to see the attack much more clearly. It was as if the Persona's fists had the speed of lightning itself. It swatted aside their Persona like flies. All of the Persona's owners fell to the ground as their bodies felt the same pain as their Persona. Fuuka ran to Minato's side.

"Arisato-kun!"

Minato managed to rotate his head to see all of his comrades fallen beside him.

Each member of S.E.E.S. laid defeated on the ground of the lobby while the overweight student stood, seemingly triumphant with his angel-like Persona standing over them. He let a rather unhorrifying laugh that totally killed the mood. Outside, the green full moon hung menacingly in the sky.

"You worthless maggots should've known better than to try to take on a Knight! Now spend your eternity thinking about your fatal folly! Sandalphon!"

The angel-like being charged with his arms posed to end this for good...only to be stopped by the jagged blade of another Persona. Minato stood up from the battle-scarred ground, badly bruised.

"Like hell I'm gonna lose to an overweight jackass like you..."

Minato's legs trembled as they struggled to keep him standing.

_Just how the hell did we get ourselves into this situation...Oh yeah...Wow, feels kinda weird when you play events all the way to the point where you started to look back on them._

Minato turned his head to Fuuka. "Yamagishi, get out. Run. Find somewhere safe to hide." Fuuka seemed surprised.

"What?"

"Or better yet, try to convince The Starless to spare you..."

"No! I won't do it!"

"LISTEN!" Minato almost fell face down again as he stumbled. "You're the main reason we came out here...If you die here, we all fought for nothing..."

Labrys was the next to regain balance. "He's right...we accepted the fact that we might die the moment we joined S.E.E.S.. You, however, didn't." Next to stand was Akihiko.

"So run...run and don't look back."

Mitsuru also regained her stance. "We'll fight to our last breath..."

"Yeah," Junpei stood. "That's the main job of the heroes, isn't it? To save protect people, right?" Sythe, Loki, and Astor stood.

Loki addressed all three of their thoughts. "We can't let big brother do this alone, can we?"

Yukari stood next. "Don't think we didn't hear what the others were talking about, Loki... Don't try to look cool in front of Fuuka to try and make us forget that."

Yamato was the last to stand. "I was willing to fight for S.E.E.S. until the end the moment I attained my human-like mind...I won't give up this easily..."

Suemitsu seemed enraged. "How?! You should all be on Death's doorstep! How are you still standing?!" Minato wiped off a drop of blood rolling down his chin on his sleeve.

"Simple...we're going to protect Yamagishi with everything we got!" Minato put his Evoker to his temple. "PERSONA!" Thanatos appeared. "It's time to show you the true strength of our bond!"

_As cheesy as it sounds..._ Minato turned to Fuuka.

"Yamagishi, if you're gonna run, I recommend you get going." Fuuka shook her head.

"No! You're all sacrificing so much to try to help me...I just can't leave..." Astor walked up to her. He handed her his Evoker.

His expression remained quite blank. "...use it..." Fuuka seemed confused. Loki put his Evoker to his head.

"Helios!" The humanoid ball of fire appeared. Fuuka, understanding what was going on...somewhat, put the Evoker to her own head.

"Persona!" Everyone turned as her and Loki became enveloped in a sphere which was the extension of another Persona. "Lucia." She turned to Minato. "If everyone else is fighting, so will I." Minato grinned.

"You got spirit, Yamagishi. I like that." Fuuka seemed shy all of a sudden.

"Um...thank you..."

Suemitsu seemed irritated at being ignored. "WHAT AM I?! CHOPPED LIVER!?" Minato turned to Suemitsu.

"Yeah yeah. We heard you, fat ass." Minato cracked his neck. "But since all of these other guys are a bit too injured, I'll take you on all by myself."

Everyone immediately began raising objections.

"But-"

"You can't take him on your own."

"Arisato..."

"Minato!"

Minato held up his hand to silence them. He pumped his fist into the air. "Relax. I got this."

_Thanatos, we're pulling out all the stops! Even if it kills us!_

_"Are you sure you wish to remove the limiter? You're human body may not be able to take it."_

_I don't care if I die. My friends were the ones who restored my belief in life. If they died, I'd have no reason to live anyway. Just do it._

_"Very well..."_

Minato took a few steps toward Suemitsu, who seemed even angrier than before.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Sandalphon charged again. Suemitsu was too late to react when he felt a strange pressure fill the air. Minato extended his hand.

"Tempest Slash!" Sandalphon attempted to strike Thanatos with his fist. Suemitsu was barely able to react as Sandalphon's left arm disappeared into oblivion. Suemitsu screeched in pain as his own arm started to tremble in pain.

"You bastard! Gaaaahh!" Minato's hateful look returned.

"You made one of the most fatal mistakes of all. These people may be obnoxious and occasionally dimwits," this warranted a collective 'Hey!'. "but, they're my friends. And when you hurt them so ruthlessly, it becomes something I cannot accept! Thanatos! Megidola!" A great sphere of light appeared in Thanatos' mask's jaw, but this one seemed even larger than normal. More powerful even. The giant sphere of light exploded, enveloping Sandalphon in its glow. Everyone covered their eyes against the blinding light. When it cleared, Minato was the one standing while Suemitsu laid flat on his back. Minato seemed to stumble as he moved toward Suemitsu.

"Hey, fatty, since your gonna die in a few seconds anyway, I'd appreciate you answering some questions." Suemitsu nodded.

"But first, can I fulfill a last ritual that is for all Knights and higher ranked?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Like hell! After everything you've done!?" It was Junpei's voice, but Minato ignored him.

"Go ahead." Suemitsu nodded.

"It's a ritual for a higher ranked member to state their purpose for joining in battle before one of the two combatants die. My purpose for wanting the Fall was because...my brother. I was always so jealous of him. He was always better at everything. One day," Tears began to roll down Suemitsu's chubby cheeks. "everyone was praising him as always. I couldn't take it, so I just told him I hated him. I hated everything about him. He didn't get a chance to say anything back. I ran away from everybody. He tried to chase after me to apologize. That's what he always did whenever I got all mad. He never got mad at me. He only apologized every time for making me feel bad. When he chased after me, I ran right into the middle of the street. I was unlucky because I ended up running in front of a car. I thought I would die...but then I was pushed out of the way. When I looked back, my brother was laying in the middle of the street." Suemitsu's eyes were large waterfalls by this point. "My brother died to save my life and the last thing I said to him was 'I HATE YOU'! I wanted the Fall so I could find him in the next life and apologize..." Suemitsu's body started to fade into shining specks of light, starting from his arm. Minato nodded.

"I see. You just wanted the chance to apologize..." Minato fell sideways as the fatigue forced on him by breaking his limit took its toll. Labrys ran to his side. She grabbed his arm and felt a spot on his wrist. Her eyes widened.

"His pulse is weakening!" Everyone ran to his side.

"Minato!" All of his friends knelt by his side, barely able to stay standing themselves. Labrys held him in her arms as his pulse slowly began to weaken more and more.

"Minato, please don't die you idiot!" His friends watched hopelessly as Minato laid dying before them.

_Who would've thought a guy like me would be able to die like this?_

_"I take it you are pleased with the end results?"_

_Of course..._

Suemitsu's eyes widened.

_"No! Don't die, please! Brother!"_ He raised his Evoker to his head for the last time. Two-thirds of his body had already faded away.

"Persona..." The other S.E.E.S. members flinched as a cracked up version of Sandalphon appeared. They had expected a fight, but were surprised when a majestic light seemed to radiate from his wings.

"Salvation..." All of the S.E.E.S. members' more serious injuries seemed to fade away the more they sat in the light. Labrys' eyes widened.

"Minato's pulse...it's back!" Everyone seemed surprised. Fuuka moved closer to Minato's side, much to a jealous Labrys' dislike.

"Minato-kun. Are you alright?" Minato's eyes twitched a little before opening. He sat up, looking confused, and turned to his friends.

"What happened?"

Junpei scratched his head.

"I don't know. For a bit, you went all superpowered, and then after you beat down that other guy, you fell to the ground half-dead."

"So I'm not dead because?" They all pointed to the still fading Suemitsu. Minato stood up, despite his friends protests, and walked over to him. Minato stared blankly into Suemitsu's eyes. "Why did you help me?"

Suemitsu chuckled a little. "I wanted my last act to be a good one...as an apology to my brother..."

"I still have some questions though." Suemitsu gave a single, weak grin.

"You're gonna have to let someone else answer them..." His voice faded along with the rest of his body. Minato sighed.

"So much for that," He didn't turn. "and you can show yourselves now." All of the other S.E.E.S. members turned to where a faint clapping emanated from. Minato was the last to turn to the two cloaked figures. One had her face hidden under a hood and the other wore a half-mask under her hood. Minato glared. "Came to witness the death of your comrade?"

The seductive girl hugged her chest. "No. I just came to watch you, Minato. Oh, that look you're giving me...it's sending chills down my spine." Labrys was glaring daggers at the girl.

"Minato, exactly who is this girl?" Her words were filled with venom. Minato backed away a few steps.

"Um...Not sure how to answer that..." It was easy to tell the seductive girl was glaring at Labrys.

"And who are you, his girlfriend?" she spat at Labrys. Labrys' face turned bright red.

"No-I mean-he-I-um..." Her face appeared to be literally steaming now.

"No matter." It felt like she should've added something, but she didn't. Mitsuru had an on guard look about her.

"Exactly why are you here?"

The seductive girl sighed. "Personally, I would've rather stayed hidden, but Masky here wanted to be sure you got that Yamagishi girl out." She gestured to the girl with the half-mask.

Fuuka seemed confused. She turned to the half-mask girl. "Were you worried about me? Who are you?" The half mask girl didn't answer, but Minato felt something familiar about her.

"Anyway," started the seductive one. "we should be going. Toodle-oo."

"Wait!" But they already faded into the darkness. Minato sighed. Fuuka seemed unsure where she fit in here. Loki sighed before turning to her.

"Are you alright, Fuuka?" It was at this point that everyone remembered the original reason they went into the tower. Minato placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Loki, there's something we gotta talk about. Don't worry, we won't hurt you." If you didn't know Minato better or sense the killing aura of him and all of his friends, you might've believed him. Loki didn't. He had his hands raised in surrender.

"Now, now. I know I may have laid a thick impression that Fuuka was my girlfriend, but-"

"IMPRESSION!" All of the S.E.E.S. members by this point were angry.

Loki turned to Fuuka. "Oh you're not mad, are ya? Hehehe. I mean, I just-"

"Lied about me being your girlfriend?" She said innocently. Minato's sweat dropped.

_Does this mean that Loki's just like Junpei?_

_"No. Iori doesn't lie about a girl being his girlfriend."_

_Touche.  
_

"Oh come on now, guys. Hehehe. Guys?" Loki was starting to back away towards the entrance. He did the smart thing and ran.

"Get back here you son of a-!"

"Don't run away! Face it like man!"

"Loki!"

"GET YOU SORRY ASS BACK HERE!"

Minato would've run after them, but he was honestly still too tired to care. He sighed.

"They certainly are an energetic bunch of dimwits."

"You really do care about them, don't you?" Minato turned to face Fuuka, still standing behind him. Minato was somewhat pink in the face.

"Pfft. Whatever."

"Don't lie. You kept them out of the last part of the fight because you were worried they might've gotten hurt." Her smile was pleasant. "You truly do care about them."

Minato paused. "Yeah yeah. Just don't tell them I said that. I may be a nicer guy to them, but they'd never let that go." Fuuka nodded.

"Um...Minato..." She appeared to be struggling to speak.

"Yes?"

"Um...thank you...for saving me..." She was absolutely red in the face. Minato shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, there's something we need to discuss."

"You want me to join your team, don't you?" Minato blinked several times. Fuuka was sharper than she looked.

"Well...yeah. Pretty much. You're free to say-"

"I'll do it." Minato was taken aback.

"What?"

"I'll join. Those people...The Starless. I don't know what they want to do, but I know they're not good people. So if you're going to stop them. I'm going to help...but my Persona..." She seemed sad. Minato sighed.

"Yeah. It's not combat oriented and with Loki we already have a support Persona user..."

"So I won't be much help, will I?" Fuuka seemed oddly guilty. Minato shrugged.

"I don't know. It might be helpful to have two support Persona users. We'll be able to analyze enemies and floors much more quickly. So," Minato held out his hand to her. "welcome aboard." Fuuka's eyes welled up with tears. She wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"I'll try to do my best." Minato nodded.

"Now, come on. Let's go see if we get a chance to kick Loki's ass."

**Done! Booyah! My longest chapter thus far! OF ANYTHING! Just who is the seductive girl that Minato seems to run into at every corner? How many more powerful Persona users does The Starless have? If The Seven Knights Of The Purge are the third strongest, how much more powerful are the higher ranks members?  
**

**I'll be working on another chapter for Persona 4: Return next.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Training

**YEAH! CHAPTER AFTER ONE OF THE FIRST OF THE MAJOR BATTLES TO COME! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!...Wow. Labrys is really starting to rack up the votes...Apparently some of you have a serious ManXAndroid fetish...Perverts...Well, at least it's a pretty android. NOTE: The OC that will be unleashed in this chapter is the sole property of DarkLord98...except I changed the name.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some of the OC's.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Training**

_"Well, it's been a good few days since our first encounter with one of the Seven Knights of the Purge, Nozomi Suemitsu...and his regrettable ending. It appears The Starless are ready to engage in full out war...I still can't believe it...we came so close to losing...and dying. Damn...I only barely managed to win and that was only because I had to __nearly__ kill myself in the process. And I just can't consider that a victory. Ever since that incident, there has been a large shroud of despair hanging over everyone. Can't blame them. And let's not forget that the Seven Knights are supposed to be the third strongest group of people in The Starless. We don't even know how high a rank Nozomi was. So we still have to take down six other people just as strong or stronger than he was AND the next strongest group AND their leader who is probably the toughest bastard in the world. Yeah...we stand a reeeeaaaal good chance...at failing. In other news, we recruited another Persona user, Fuuka Yamagishi who is also Loki's not-girlfriend. Turns out that whole 'we fell in love' shit was a lie so he would sound cool after we rescued her...that triple dumbass...Of course, we got back at him with the many injuries that laid all over his body when we were ...yeah...new comrade...no chance at beating The Starless...this sucks..."  
_

Minato pushed the stop on the audio recorder.

_"Something wrong?"_

_What's the point in doing this? S.E.E.S. has no hope for victory._

_"I see...you've given in to the despair as well.."_

_Why not? Giving-ups-ville is rather pleasant once you get used to it._

_"So, all that effort just to quit? You truly are a coward."_

_What?_

_"You've talked about bonds and all of that nonsense. Saying how you wanted to get stronger to protect your friends...was that an act?"_

Minato hesitated.

_No...but how are we supposed to beat those Starless guys? One of their third strongest members nearly mopped the floors with us and almost killed us. Until you tell me how we're supposed to beat them now, I don't want to hear a single word from your mouth._

_"..."_

_Hm...Guess you really take it to heart..._

Minato sighed. He was unsure what he planned to do until there was a knock at the door.

"Open." Yukari walked in.

"Oh, hey." She seemed really down. There was a long, awkward silence. Minato eventually got bored.

"Did you come in here with a reason or did you just want me to stare at your beautiful face all day?" She jumped, blushing slightly.

"Oh...um...I just wanted to say...um thanks." Minato blinked.

"For what?"

"If you hadn't arrived then, most of us probably would've been killed..." Minato felt guilty.

"Um...no problem, Yukari...Hey there's something I need to ask you about." He felt oddly awkward around her for some reason. She seemed surprised.

"I don't see why'd you ask me. Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude. What I meant was me and you aren't exactly close friends and I don't know why'd you ask me out of everybody." Minato shrugged.

"I guess it's because you're a comrade and you're the first I saw."

"Oh...OK then. " She was somewhat confused. Minato cleared his throat, the situation not becoming any less awkward.

"Anyway...why exactly are we fighting?"

"What do you mean?" Minato sighed.

"I mean, we nearly died. Doesn't that faze you at all?" Yukari simply stared, apparently deep in thought.

"You were really scared. Weren't you?" Minato was taken aback.

"What?"

"Back then, you were ready to die...but you were still scared." Minato turned away.

"What do you know?" Yukari shook her head.

"To be honest, I wish I could understand you." Minato wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that.

"I wish I could get this conversation back on track. How do you expect us to win against The Starless at this rate? Nozomi was only ONE rank above the Masks. There's another group above them and then there's their leader. How are we going to win against that?"

Yukari seemed uncomfortable. "Get stronger...I guess." Minato sighed.

"Yeah..." He was unconvinced though. Yukari looked away from him.

"I know it seems impossible...but you want to protect everybody, right?"

Minato nodded.

"Well, then you're going to have to try...If you give up...well, we're all counting on you. You're our leader." Minato blinked.

"What?"

Yukari seemed to get more and more shy. "Well, not even Mitsuru denies it. You're pretty much the strongest out of all of us and you're an easy person to depend on." Minato's cheeks turned a bit pink. He sighed.

"Well, thanks for listening to my problem, Yukari." She still jumped at being addressed by Minato. He blinked. "Something wrong?"

"N-no. It's just that I'm still having trouble getting used to you calling me by my first name...Anyway, good night I guess." Minato nodded.

"Good night." He shut the door. After a few deep breaths...

"Labrys, if you do not get out of my closet right now, I'm going to have the police arrest you for being a stalker." Minato's closet door slowly opened as Labrys peeked out from behind the door. She had a beaming smile on her face. Minato blinked. "At some point people are gonna have to start just telling me what they're thinking about."

Labrys giggled. "Starting tomorrow, you're officially a member of the kendo team." Minato paused.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to get stronger, right?"

"Yeah...WITH PERSONA. I don't see how hitting someone with a cheap, wooden sword will help me at all." Minato began to tap his foot impatiently. Labrys puffed up her cheeks in a manner that could only be describe as cute.

"Don't you know anything about Persona?"

"Huh?" Labrys shook her head. Minato could tell it felt good to be the one telling HIM something he didn't know.

"A Persona is basically your tamed emotions. They ARE you. As your strength and skill increase, so do theirs." Minato blinked.

"Oh...So, if I become like some dude with ripped muscles, my Persona would become like superman or something?" Labrys tapped her chin.

"It would increase in strength. Yeah." Minato continued tapping his foot on the ground before he sighed.

"Fine...I'll join the stupid kendo team." Labrys wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Minato blinked several times as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"I-I thought you said you would let me think about it!" Labrys giggled.

"No one said I couldn't help you make up your mind." She smiled, but there was something else in it: Guilt. Before Minato could question it, she walked through the door. "Practice starts right after class tomorrow, so don't be late."

Minato nodded. After she left, Minato sighed.

_She really knows how to make things complicated, doesn't she?_

_"Does this mean I can talk now?"_

_(Sighs) I suppose...So, if I get stronger by doing kendo, you somehow become stronger as well?  
_

_"Yes. Thou art I and I art thou, right? Is there a part there that didn't make any sense?"_

_...Shut up._

* * *

Minato actually stayed up in class this time, leaving everyone else astonished. Ms. Toriumi was likewise surprised. Pleasantly so. Although she seemed a little too happy. Minato shivered.

_Was Junpei really right about that Maya girl he was playing with? In that case, should I be worried?..._

_"I don't know. Look on the bright side: At least she's one of the prettier teachers, so it could be worse."_

_...Touche, Thanatos. Touche. But still, I'd rather avoid that kind of relationship.  
_

_"No one can blame you-"_

_Except Kenji, cos everyone knows about his older woman fetish and that he is kind of like Junpei._

_"True."_

"Everyone, pay attention. We have a new student joining this class today. Introduce yourself." Minato turned his attention to the teen standing beside the teacher's desk.

He was relatively good looking. He was an average sized, young man with lightly tanned skin, Green eyes, and black spiky hair. He wore blue-greenish sunglasses, a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and grey sneakers. He was, for some unknown reason, carrying a laptop around with him, even though it clearly shouldn't have been allowed. He bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Erishi Zair. It is a pleasure to meet you all...especially the ladies." There was a sudden intake of breath by the rest of the students (mostly the female ones excluding Yukari) in the room (excluding Minato). Suddenly, the room was abuzz with conversation. Minato turned to Yukari to his right.

"Why is everyone so excited about this Erishi guy?" Yukari stared at him like he was crazy.

"You have no idea who the Zair family is?" Minato sighed.

"No but I have the distinct feeling you might tell me eventually if I asked nicely." Yukari seemed unsure what would be an appropriate response, so she moved on.

"The Zair family is one of the most prosperous families in the country. Erishi Zair is the current head of the Zair family. They rival even the Kirijo group..." Minato sighed.

"There something you're leaving out, isn't there?" She scratched her cheek.

"Well, I don't even know if I should be telling you. Even I'm not supposed to know. I only overheard Mitsuru talking about it on a phone call." Minato just stared blankly. Yukari sighed. "This Erishi guy...he's Mitsuru-senpai's...fiancee." If Minato was lucky he wasn't drinking anything. He was more surprised than anything.

"Mitsuru...getting married? I just don't see it. It's like Godzilla making out with Hatsune Miku. It doesn't make sense. Mitsuru just doesn't seem like the type to get married. Besides, if he's a year below her..." Yukari thought about this.

"Well, they're the same age. I'm sure he might've had some kind of home-schooling of some kind, so I don't get why he'd transfer to a second year class." Minato shivered.

"Still, I just can't imagine Mitsuru in a white dress. There has to be some kind of catch." Yukari nodded.

"I've heard about some corporations having their bosses' children marry one another in order to unite the two separate companies. Maybe it's like that." Minato tapped his chin.

"Yeah that sounds right. That would also explain why he needs that laptop. Probably to keep an eye on business...Hmm..." He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"You can sit next to Arisato over there." went Ms. Toriumi's voice. Minato flinched. The wealthy teen immediately moved over to the seat by Minato and sat down. Erishi turned to Minato.

"It's nice to meet you Arisato-san." Minato scratched his head.

"Um...it's just Minato, thank you." Erishi's smile didn't fade.

"Okey dokey then." Minato turned away. He noticed Erishi staring at him again.

"What?" Erishi's grin became slightly brighter.

"Don't suppose you could introduce me to your gorgeous friend next to you?" Minato thought about about a good non-committal answer before deciding on:

"No." It was bad enough for Minato that this guy was a flirt like Junpei and Loki, but he was a GOOD LOOKING and RICH flirt who might actually get to second base...and for some reason, Minato felt oddly protective of Yukari. But if he was completely shot down, Zair might become more determined. "Yukari Takeba. You're not getting anymore out of me." Erishi nodded, still smiling. Minato could see all of the girls getting ready to fawn over him. Rather than deal with this, he laid his head flat on the desk and went to sleep.

* * *

Minato was ready and willing when he got to the gym after he left the classroom for the day. He wasn't sure whether or not to knock, so he just entered. He saw a lot of people in protective gear sparring with shinai. He was unsure what to do when someone called out to him.

"I take it you're Minato. Labrys told me about you." The girl who addressed Minato had short light black hair tied into a short ponytail, and wore a red clip on her left side. She has brown eyes. Her skin is light brown complexion. She currently wore the Gekkoukan P.E. uniform. Minato responded in the way that always made him friends.

"No, I'm the pizza guy. You owe me money." Yuko nodded.

"Yeah, she told me you would say something like that. I'm Yuko Nishiwaki, the club manager." Minato just stared.

_Am I really getting that predictable?_

Minato shook his head. "Anyway, yeah. I'm Minato Arisato. Who do I beat with a bamboo sword?" Yuko smiled.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm. I-Kaz, what are you doing here?" Minato turned to where Yuko was looking and saw a guy about his age with short, spiky black hair and darkish grayish brown eyes. He was wearing the school uniform of Gekkoukan high but a gray athletic uniform. He was moving with support from the crutches he held. He was surprised at being noticed. "I told you that you can't practice until you're done recovering!" With that, Kaz skedaddled. Yuko sighed. Minato was just confused.

"What's with that Kaz guy?" Yuko shook her head.

"He's a member of the team, but he ended up pushing himself passed his limit. He was really stubborn for a while, but luckily a bunch of us managed to convince him to get the surgery he needed to prevent him from losing his legs. He's still recovering from it. He still tries to sneak into practice though." Minato scratched his head.

"So, why is he so determined to practice?"

"Well, he has a nephew who is close to losing his legs himself. He was five. He had to go through physical rehabilitation, but he kept complaining about how it hurt and that he didn't want to do it anymore." Minato frowned.

"What happened?"

"Well, Kaz made a deal with his nephew. If Kaz managed to become the best in the country, then his nephew would go through with the rehabilitation. So, when Kaz recovers, no doubt he's gonna start practicing himself into a coma again."

_So he gets stronger...for a promise?_ Minato smiled.

"Thanks, Nishiwaki." he said, causing her to look confused. "I think you just answered my question." Minato picked up a shinai from the rack. "Let's get this training started."

* * *

When Minato got back to the dorm, he was beaten, bruised, and feeling a lot better than he's ever felt. Faster. More powerful. Akihiko was waiting for him at the door.

"Just in time. The chairman's called a meeting in the command room." Minato nodded.

They walked up the stairs to the command room.

* * *

They headed up to the command room and the first thing Minato noticed about Ikutsuki was the smirk on his face.

"Hello, everyone." He greeted. "I wanted to let you know how my research has been going. This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing durring full moons. I want you to listen closely; it might be hard to follow. Shadows can be divided into twelve categories, according to their characteristics. This, we've known for a while."

"Short version," Minato stated, somewhat bored already. "There's twelve big shadows total, correct? And we've killed four of them already. Next one should appear on the full moon like the others." Minato yawned slightly. "No offense, but I pretty much had this all figured out. I didn't see it as coincidence as those shadows appeared when they did." Minato honestly felt good that he didn't have to keep this a secret anymore.

"Okay, but what are they after?" asked Yukari, raising a good point.

"...That's a good question, and that's what we haven't figured out yet: their motive." stated Ikutsuki. "They don't kill their prey exactly; they feed on their minds. It can be considered predation, but is it really?" His expression became more serious. "Is there an underlying intent behind their behavior? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole... That's what we need to consider." Minato was barely able to catch something...Just for a second, there was another look in Ikutsuki's eye. The look of a manipulative psychopath. Minato had to hide his shiver.

_I think I'm going to need to keep an eye on Ikutsuki...Just in case._

_"Good call."_

Akihiko shrugged. "This is interesting, but, no matter what, we still have to beat the rest of 'em."

"Agreed." Yamato stated plainly. "It's basically all we can do."

"Eight more, huh?" Yukari stated unhappily "Lucky us." Minato couldn't blame her. This means that

"According to the data, each one has been stronger than the last, so we better start getting stronger..." Fuuka said grimly.

"There's also The Starless we have to consider." Akihiko pointed out. "Something tells me that whatever they're planning, it has something to do with these twelve shadows." Minato nodded. The mood of the room became considerably darker at the mention of The Starless.

"So, we just get stronger." Everyone turned to Minato.

Loki seemed confused. "What do you mean, big bro? We lost against one of their third strongest members. How are we supposed to take on their leader?" Minato smiled confidently.

"We make a promise." Everyone blinked.

"What?" They said collectively.

"We swear here and now that we'll get strong enough to beat The Starless AND the rest of the twelve shadows." Minato put his hand in from of them. "Put your hand in if you want to win...if not, then I don't see why you're here." There was an uncomfortable stir. Labrys stood up and walked over.

"I admit I'm a little scared, but together, we're gonna knock those Starless guys right out of orbit!" She put her hand in. Junpei got up and put his hand in as well.

"Don't think you guys are leaving me out." Fuuka was next.

"I said I wanted to fight by everyone's side, so I will." Akihiko and Mitsuru came next.

Mitsuru smiled. "You sure do know how to gain support, Arisato." Akihiko radiated newfound determination.

"We have plenty of time to get stronger. Don't see why we should just quit now." The Triplets were obviously going to join in.

"We won't abandon big brother." Yamato and Yukari were next.

Yamato's expression was friendly. "With all of us together, we can't lose."

Yukari stepped forward uneasily "There are still some things I need to figure out...I won't quit here." Minato smiled.

"Then here and now, we vow to end the Dark Hour and beat The Starless. Let our united strength never fail and our bonds never fade." Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." They said in unison. They separated from the little huddle. Yukari seemed uneasy.

"But what about Tartarus? How does it even exist...?" Mitsuru and Minato flinched. Mitsuru, for reasons known only to her family and Minato. Minato, because he didn't like keeping these secrets anymore. It wasn't to long after that that the meeting disbanded.

* * *

That night, Minato laid in his bed for a long time before finally falling asleep. After a brief light, he was in another easily recognizable room. The Velvet Room. The same pretty girl stood by the side of the old man. It had been a long time since he had entered this room. It almost made him dizzy how much he had changed since then. Minato smiled.

"It's good to see you again, sir." The psychotic old man nodded.

"And I you."

"Is there a specific reason I was taken here again?" The old man's ever present smile faded.

"I'm afraid I have a request for you." Minato turned his head sideways. The old man normally only brought Minato here just to start all this talk about light and dark and a bunch of stuff he just didn't get, so this must've been serious.

"What's the request?" The old man continued.

"There appears to be someone in your world creating artificial Persona. These corrupt abominations threaten the very balance of order and chaos." The girl nodded.

"If the one creating them is not stopped, the universe itself will unravel. Reality itself will cease to exist. Even now, you have felt some of these ramifications of this." Minato was confused. "You're mind itself had been altered by these changes. Your beliefs. Your personality. All of these have been affected."

"Uh...what?"

"As you know, the Velvet Room is what you would call 'a separate reality'." The old man said. "I have seen the actions you would take in many of these realities, but each choice inevitably led to the same path. But this reality has been altered greatly by the creation of these artificial Persona. Past, present, and future. You might've had a happier life up to that one point in the future, but this was taken away by the creation of the first artificial Persona."

Minato thought about this. "So, The Starless' creation of their artificial Persona has altered the universe by messing with this scale thing?"

"Indeed," confirmed the girl. "The ones you call The Starless plan to unleash far worse should their goals be realized."

Minato got up from his seat and paced back and forth. He eventually stopped and turned to them. "If you guys know so much, can't you do something?"

The old man shook his head. "We cannot interfere any further than granting assistance to the Wild Card."

"Which you can't do since I can't be the wild card, right?" They both nodded. "So basically I'm all on my own against a threat I don't fully understand. That about right?"

"However," started the old man. "I can at least give you these." He handed Minato a card that looked like a tarot card, but it didn't have any clear arcana. It was all blurry. The other thing was a blue key. "Should you ever seek advice in this time, you will be able to access this room in either your dream realm or at certain areas in your world." Minato nodded.

"But what's with the blurry card?" The old man shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can tell you nothing more than that. It's purpose is for you to discern."

Minato sighed. "Can I at least know the names of the people I'm working for?"

The girl nodded. "My name is Elizabeth. Along with Igor, we are charged with helping any who seek help in the Velvet Room." Minato nodded. He walked back to the door.

"I'm Minato. Minato Arisato." With that, he left the Velvet Room, armed with more questions than answers.

**There we go! Chapter complete...**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Training and Fusion

**It is time...for the...next...chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some of the OC's.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Training and Fusion  
**

_?_

Eleven unseen people were sitting around a long, rectangular table. Sitting at the end was someone with an extreme air of authority. He was tapping the arm of his seat impatiently.

"So, I see Knight 5 is no longer with us."

One of the four closest to him shook their head. His voice sounded mechanical. "No, my lord. He met his end along with the Emperor and Empress."

A female, child-like person raised their hand. "Well I think he might've won if he hadn't eaten so much! Heehee!" Another one of the four closest to the leader shook their heads.

"Death is unavoidable. It is the one truth..."

"Thank you, Captain Sunshine," Another bored sounding guy responded. "Anyway, Knight 6 is right. Knight 5's death was his own fault."

Another girl giggled. "What I want to know is how handsome this Arisato guy is! He sounds so dreamy!" A girl who was one of the four nearest the leader drew a two-handed sword.

"Touch him and you die!"

"Ooh! It seems Gen. 4 is jealous! Don't worry, I'll be very good to him." Gen. 4 stood from her chair, sword still drawn.

"I'll be good to your arms and legs after I cut them off, Knight 3!" Knight 3 stood from her chair. One of the others whistled.

"Cat fight!" Knight 3 was about to draw her own weapons when a powerful pressure stopped them in their tracks. Their leader's expression remained neutral, but they knew that he would put them down without batting an eyelash. Knight 3 and Gen. 4 returned to their seats. The leader still tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Knight 3, Gen. 4, I would appreciate keeping things civil at the table." He turned to the guy that whistled. "And Knight 4, I would appreciate you not encouraging such spectacles." One of the other knights raised their hand.

"My lord," said a depressed sounding girl. "what shall we do about the Knight of Death? Should he realize our true plans, he could pose quite the problem." There were several moments of silence as the leader pondered his answer. Eventually he shrugged.

"I suppose we simply observe him for now. He is quite the useful pawn in our little game. Although I will admit that his comrades are far more annoying than I thought they would be...We will simply observe for now. As long as we keep them dancing to our lovely tune, I see no reason to alter the tempo. But should Arisato realize our plans, we will put him down like the rabid dog he is...Is there something wrong, Gen. 4?"

Gen. 4 jumped at being addressed. "N-no, my lord!"

"Very well...Anyway, I suppose Knight 5's death wasn't completely in vain. They may be more determined to become stronger to defeat the twelve. This goes along perfectly with our plan. I believe we have gone through everything that required addressing. Dismissed!" All of the other member stood and started walking away. "Except you, Gen. 4..." General 4 froze in her tracks, turning slowly to their leader. "There is something I need to discuss with you."

* * *

_"Severals sure do pass crazy fast. The day of the next big shadow is three days away. We've been training harder and harder as of late and we are really progressing...However, if we encounter another Starless Knight or General, I'm not sure if we will walk away. Even if we somehow managed to win...would it really be alright to kill another human being, regardless of what they've done, just to further our own goals? But that's a big 'if'...I won't lie. Either we need to get stronger, or we need more members...I-"  
_

Minato's recording was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Um...Minato-kun..." Minato walked over to the door, unlocked, and opened it to reveal Fuuka standing before him (looking rather nervous).

"Evening, Fuuka-san." He greeted with a smile. Fuuka's face turned a little pink.

"Um...I-you-um..." She turned away as her shyness got the better of her. Labrys took the chance to translate as she was passing by.

"Fuuka's asking you out on a date."

Minato blinked. "A date, huh?" Fuuka's face turned a deep scarlet color.

"N-no! I didn't mean a date! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the mall so I can stop by the movie rental store so I can return something!" She quickly turned her gaze to the ground.

Labrys giggled. "There. Was that so hard?" Fuuka didn't answer as her deep blush refused to let up.

Minato tapped his foot. "Well I didn't really have much else to do, so I don't see why not." Fuuka jumped.

"Really?" She sounded as if she was sure she would've been rejected. Labrys smiled.

"I think I'll come with you guys too!"

Fuuka turned to Labrys with an expression that said 'WHY?! Why are you doing this?!'. Minato scratched his head, oblivious to Fuuka's ever-dropping spirit.

"Why do you wanna come? We're just going to return a movie."

Labrys laughed awkwardly. "Oh, I just want to make sure nothing happens between you-TO YOU, I mean! Yeah, that's right. To make sure nothing happens TO you. I mean the streets do tend to be dangerous and who knows what might happen if you don't have back-up around? HAHAHAHA!" Fuuka and Minato's sweat dropped.

"Er...OK?" Minato slid his audio recorder into his desk and walked back to the two girls.

"Let's go." Fuuka nodded.

"Yeah!" Shouted Labrys energetically.

* * *

As they walked through the large building that was 'the mall', Fuuka and Labrys conversed about things Minato wouldn't care about such as cooking or volleyball. He may have been a nicer guy, but that didn't mean he had to like things he hated...It was only moments later that he stopped.

"So I told Rio that-" Labrys and Fuuka stopped and turned around when the noticed that Minato wasn't following. "Um...Minato?" She walked back and waved her hand right in his face.

"Knock it off." He knocked her hand out of his face.

"Well we're kinda trying to go do something, but 'we' can't do something if 'you' leave the 'we'."

Minato sighed. "It's just that..."

"What is it, Minato-kun?" Fuuka walked over to the two teens. Minato responded by tapping his foot on the ground.

"Was this shop here before?" They all turned to the store he was looking at and realized he had a point. This store had most certainly not been here the previous time they visited the mall...yet everything on the other side of the window looked as if it had been there for years if not decades.

_"I think we should go in."_

_What?! Are you crazy?! We don't even know if it's open! I don't wanna get arrested for something as lame as trespassing. I'd rather it be over something cool like handling explosives or lighting a person on fire._

_"...You have a very disturbed mind."_

_You just realized that about yourself?_

_"No. I mean-Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!"_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Anyway...No._

_"I feel something calling us toward that building. You don't just ignore fate, Minato. It exists for a reason."_

_We're not going and that's final._

_"...Forgive me."_

_What's that supposed to-_

Minato's body jerked as his feet began moving on their own. Labrys held out her hand.

"Minato! Where are you going?!"

Minato sighed as Thanatos forced his body to move against his will. "Apparently I'm going into-" Minato stopped to read the sign. "-Shinshoudo Antique." With that, Minato opened and entered through the door. Labrys and Fuuka looked at one another worriedly before following after him.

* * *

Minato looked around the apparently old and dusty store for the reason his annoying Persona dragged here. All he saw was strange and very old antique statues and weapons, something normally unseen for an antique shop, but not supernatural.

Labrys was currently cowering behind Fuuka. "Why'd you want to come here anyway, Minato? This place gives me the creeps."

Minato looked around. "I don't know. Something about this place-" His eyes froze on a certain glass statue. Minato walked over to it and picked it up. He turned around and showed it to the other two girls whose eyes immediately widened.

"But Minato-kun-!"

"-That's-"

The statue resembled a familiar Grim Reaper-like Persona they knew.

_But how would the person who made this even know what you look like, Thanatos?_

_"I do not know. Something is now telling me that this is not an ordinary shop."_

_Ya think?_

_"Well I mean when you look at the facts-"_

_RHETORICAL! That question was RHETORICAL!_

Fuuka looked around and suddenly everything seemed a little more frightening. "You know, Minato-kun, I think we really should leave here now."

Minato frowned as he shook his head. "No. There's still something about this shop...I can't put my finger on-"

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO SHINSHOUDO ANTIQUES! NOW UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT!" The voice behind him startled Minato enough to drop the glass statue of Thanatos in his hands. It quickly shattered against the floor. Minato flinched.

He turned to face the person who just shouted. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to break it! I just-" He froze when he saw the person who the voice belonged to. She looked about his age. She had blue eyes and dark-red hair, with a light accessory resembling a propellor and a bun. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved light blue crop top over her fair-sized bust, bulky dark blue gloves, light blue short-shorts, dark blue boots, a dark blue holster attached on her right thigh, and dark blue straps with white buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips. **(A/N: Before you ask...Yes. I did rip this character description off from Pokemon. Don't judge me)**

_Holy crap!_

Minato's jaw dropped at the pretty girl who was currently smiling at them. "Don't worry about it! That thing always bummed me out."

* * *

Somewhere deep within the recesses of Minato's mind, Thanatos sat in a corner with an aura of depression surrounding him.

"Ouch man. Ouch."

* * *

The girl moved on. "Anyway, what can I help you with today, my first customers?" She winked at them as if she shared some sort of secret. Minato could've sworn a little heart floated out of her wink.

Minato's face slowly turned a bright red color as he attempted to stutter an answer. "I-we-this-um...Hot..."

Labrys immediately disliked this store owner. "Well, sorry for bothering you. We'll be leaving now. Right?" The question was addressed to Fuuka and Minato.

Fuuka seemed a little indifferent. "I suppose so." Minato remained silent for several minutes before shaking his head.

"I guess there isn't any reason to stick around here any longer." All three of them began to walk away as the shopkeeper sighed.

"Here I was thinking you wanted to get stronger, Minato Arisato." Minato froze.

"How did you-"

"-know your name? Same way that I know Labrys' and Yamagishi-san's." All of them froze this time. Minato stared at the shopkeeper suspiciously.

"How do you know who we are? Who are you?"

The red-haired shopkeeper giggled. "There aren't many Persona-users or _others_ who haven't heard of the members of the three major factions. S.E.E.S., The Starless, that _other__ one_. Of course there are the smaller more famous factions, but they don't have as many big name Persona-users like yourself."

Labrys walked over to the shopkeeper. "You know about Persona?"

The red-head smiled. "Of course. You didn't honestly you had the only Persona-users out there, did you? No. The power that manifests as Persona has existed long before you were even born. All over the world, there exists many Persona-users whose power is each awakened by a different source. Your source is known as Tartarus."

Fuuka stared at the girl in wonder. "Are you also a Persona-user?"

The red-head laughed. "Oh Heavens no! I know this much because of my teacher, the person who owned the shop before me. I admit though I do dabble in magic. My name is Eria by the way."

"If you're able to fight, why don't you help out with exploring Tartarus or taking down Shadows?" asked Minato. Eria crossed her arms.

"Nope. I strictly prefer being non-violent. I leave the fighting to others."

Labrys seemed irritated about something. "Well what about those other factions you were talking about? Why don't they help us?"

Eria clicked her tongue. "Because, they all have their own problems, are simply afraid, or they are less than good. I'm sure you've met some Persona-users like this."

Minato thought back to Strega and The Starless. "So they can manifest their Persona but they won't help."

"Nope. Anyway, enough with the History Lesson! You came here to train right?" She put her cheery expression back on.

Minato's sweat dropped. "Err...not really. We were only passing b-"

"Good enough for me!" She quickly pulled something from the inside of her glove. It was tarot card. "Let's get this training underway!" The card suddenly began to radiate a bright light. Labrys and Fuuka shielded their eyes. The light beamed for several more minutes before it finally vanished. The two girls looked around only to realize that their blue-haired friend had vanished along with Eria.

Labrys' eyes widened. "Minato's been kidnapped by a perverted predator!"

Fuuka tapped on Labrys' shoulder. "Um..." She handed Labrys a note that had somehow appeared in her hand.

It read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Do not worry. I'll only be taking him to train him to use a new technique. I'll be sure to have him back before the next of the Twelve Shadows appear. Until then the shop will not be in business._

_Sincerely yours truly,_

_Eria, new manager of Shinshoudo Antiques_

_PS: I'd prefer you didn't call me a perverted predator, Labrys-san._

Fuuka examined the note one more time. "Should we trust her?"

Labrys sighed. "We don't have a choice but to believe her."

"Just what technique do you think she's teaching Minato-kun?"

"I don't know, but it better be one that takes less than three days to learn. Because if we run into a Knight or General...we won't get a chance to use it."

* * *

Minato rubbed his head as it ached with pain. "Someone get the number of the bus that hit me."

"Up and adam, maggot!"

"Huh?" Minato looked around. He was in the center of a large Coliseum. The only other person around was Eria who was now dressed in clothes reminiscent of a drill seargent.

"I said UP AND ADAM, MAGGOT!" Minato stood up and brushed himself off.

"Where am I?"

Eria's stern expression remained. "You are currently in a small pocket dimension that was created by my teacher, maggot! An hour in your world would equal twelve hours in this world, thus making it an ideal training location!"

"Training dimension?"

"That's what I said, maggot! You got cotton in your ears, son!? You are here to train until you sweat, bleed, and cry! Am I clear, maggot?!"

Minato's sweat dropped. "Uh...sure?"

Eria responded by hitting Minato right upside head. "It's 'Uh...sure', sir! You got that, maggot?!"

Minato nodded slowly, rubbing the bump Eria had inflicted on his head. "What exactly will we be training in?"

Eria stopped her whole Drill Sergeant routine for a split second as she became genuinely serious. "I'm going to teach you one of the first of the most powerful techniques a Persona-user can learn." Before Minato could react, Eria lunged forward and jabbed her hand straight into Minato's chest, sinking into it. Surprisingly, it didn't go all the way through despite how far it went in. Minato stared in pure shock as the spot she jabbed her hand into started to glow. Eria soon retracted her from Minato's chest, now holding a bright sphere of some sort.

Minato's eyes widened as he quickly felt the spot she jabbed her hand through only to be surprised to find no real injury. "What the-"

"This," she gestured to the sphere in her hand. "is your Persona."

Minato felt his chest once more. "My...Persona?"

Eria nodded. "The technique I just used on you was called Psyche Formation. It allows a person to physically separate their Persona from their body although it's near impossible for regular Persona-users to take another person's Persona from their bodies."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "And how does this help me?"

Eria simply ignored the question and continued as she pulled something out of her pocket. It was the hilt of a sword. "This is known as a Nihil Weapon."

"That doesn't seem like it'd be an effective weapon."

"Not alone, no. This is why you use Psyche Formation. You need to know it in order to use the technique I'm going to teach you." She suddenly pulled Minato's Persona and the Nihil Weapon closer together until they made contact. A bright light immediately formed from their connection. "Nihil Fusion."

When the light finally faded, Eria was holding a new weapon. The blade was jagged like someone had chipped it repeatedly and the hilt was bandaged and red with a substance that might've been blood. Eria opened her eyes and handed the blade to Minato, who slowly reached out his hand and grabbed it by the hilt.

When Eria released her grasp on the blade Minato pulled it close to his face to examine it. He swung it experimentally and it felt like a normal blade. He opened his mouth to voice this thoughts when he was interrupted.

"No! It is not like a normal sword!"

"Well it seems like a normal sword."

Eria shook her head. "That sword is the blade manifestation of your Persona. The Nihil Weapons allow this change to occur. Perhaps a demonstration of the weapon's power is in order." Eria snapped her fingers as two giant shapes shot out of the ground. Familiar shapes.

"Those are Guardian Shadows! I can't take them alone! Normal attacks don't work on those kind and I don't have an Evoker."

"Tch. Just use the sword." Minato glanced from the sword to the Shadows and sighed.

"I've lived a good...I've lived an OK...I've lived." He then charged at the Shadows. The first swung its fist at Minato. Minato tried to use the blade to block the hit. When the Shadow's fist met his blade, Minato had expected some sort of shockwave or something, but it appeared the only one struggling was the shadow. Experimentally, he let the second shadow swing at him. He jumped to avoid it and somehow managed to fly several feet into the air. "Whoa." The Shadows appeared to be looking around for the now missing Minato. Minato tapped his chin. "Time to try something I only thought possible in anime." A minute later, gravity returned from him and he flew towards the ground at a fast pace. Minato whistled. "Hey, uglies!" The two shadows looked up to see Minato falling toward them. The raised their fists to smash him to a pulp. When Minato was in range, he swung...

He landed behind the Shadows on both feet. He swung his sword sideways. The Shadows behind him were cut into halves. Minato examined the sword in his hand with a smile.

"This thing is amazing."

Eria smiled. "I'm glad you think so...but I think we should return your Persona now."

"Huh?" Eria ran up and placed her hand on Minato's Nihil Weapon, extracting his Persona from it and pressing it against his chest. Minato immediately fell to his knees and dropped the now-weak Nihil Weapon.

"Damn it...why do I feel so weak?"

Eria sighed. "It's a side effect to using this technique. While it makes you and your attacks ten times more powerful, it takes up just as much energy. Although I fully expected you to lose consciousness. So good job!"

Minato narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright, maggot! You get a few hours of rest and then it's back to work! You have still yet to learn how to actually do any of this technique! We will be training you until your bones crack, am I understood, maggot?!"

Minato blinked. "I've been meaning to ask: When did you change?" Eria hit Minato on the head again.

"I said am I understood, maggot?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

_"Is this going to suck, Minato?"_

_Probably, Thanatos...Probably..._

With that, Minato engaged in almost a month of training that took the whole of three days. He trained rigorously in order to learn and perfect this new technique in order to protect his friends.

* * *

_Three days later...(over a month in the training dimension)...  
_

Minato stood in the center of the Coliseum, clutching his Nihil Weapon in his hand. Several of the walls had gigantic holes in them or were torn down completely. "So how did I do?"

Eria sat not to far away, slurping down some instant ramen. "Not too bad, Minato. You've progressed quite nicely in this past month." She was dressed in her normal attire and was patiently watching Minato put the finishing touches on his training.

Minato currently had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and one on his cheek. "Thanks. I wish I could've had time to learn some of those other techniques you mention when we first met, but I suppose this one will do for the battle tonight."

Eria pulled out a card from the inside of her glove. "Speaking of which, it's almost the dark hour in your world. You better get moving. While I prefer to remain neutral, I'm rooting for you guys. Good luck."

Minato smiled in response as the card began to glow. When the light cleared, Minato was gone, sent back to his world. As soon as he was gone, Eria's cheery expression faded.

"Minato, please don't fall to the fate that befell the others or _him_."

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! That's right. I've decided to do timeskips now. Armed with a new power, Minato marches to rejoin the battle. But will this power prove to be enough to defeat The Starless? Who was Eria talking about when she said 'others' or 'him'? Just who is Eria? Which shadow will our heroes face next? What secret will be revealed? Find out the answer to at least one of these questions next time!  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Lovers: Secrets Revealed

**Here it is! The Story only gets more epic from here on out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some of the OC's.**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Lovers-Secret Revealed  
**

_Shirokawa Boulevard...Dark Hour..._

All of the S.E.E.S. members were gathered outside the hotel on Shirokawa Boulevard. The Dark Hour had already started, but they were waiting for one specific person...

"So where is he?" asked Junpei impatiently for the FIFTEENTH time in twenty minutes.

Labrys was holding her axe nervously while Fuuka just kept staring at the ground. Everyone was waiting for Minato to return like Labrys and Fuuka said. But by this point, even they were beginning to have doubts. They had abandoned Minato to a strange girl with the power to teleport. They started to realize how little that girl's word meant to them.

Akihiko was busy shadow boxing (hehe. SHADOW boxing.). "I'm going to have to agree with Junpei. If he doesn't show soon, we're just gonna have to do it without him. We have thirty minutes at best to get this done."

Yamato nodded. "I have to agree as well. If we allow these Arcana Shadows to run rampant, it is unknown what chaos they would cause. We must deal with this threat quickly and effici-" He was interrupted by a large explosion three floors above them. Smoke began pouring out of the large hole in the wall. "-ently."

Everyone just stared. Labrys cleared her throat. "Well? Shouldn't we-I don't know- GO HELP WHOMEVER'S UP THERE!?"

Astor nodded. "...probably..."

Labrys gave a heroic thumbs up. "Alright! It's going to be me, Akihiko-senpai, and Yukari! Let's go!" Everyone seemed confused as to why she was so excited, but Akihiko and Yukari decided to follow after her anyway.

* * *

It was a short walk up three different sets of stairs. Then they finally came to a door that was a bit fancier than the rest. The three S.E.E.S. members took a moment to mentally prepare themselves (excluding Labrys who knew what was behind the door).

They opened the door as more smoke poured out of the doorway.

"Keep your Evokers ready." commanded Akihiko. Yukari nodded while Labrys merely shrugged, still smiling.

They slowly made their way into the rather smoky room in order to confront their unseen enemy.

Yukari was shaking from her nervousness. "A-alright, you damn, dirty shadow! Show yourself!"

"I kinda take offense to that remark, Yukari-san. I am not a shadow." Stated an unseen voice. "But I will admit to the dirty part. Cut me some slack. I was in a pocket dimension with no shower."

The smoke began to clear to reveal a familiar blue-haired boy with headphones. He also had bandages wrapped around his forehead and a single bandage on his cheek. He gave them a peace sign. "'Sup?" He was answered by Yukari and Akihiko staring at him, jaws dropped. Labrys responded with pink hearts that formed in her eyes.

"MINATOOO!" She lunged at him and wrapped him in a hug. Minato merely smiled as he patted Labrys on the back.

"Glad to be back."

Yukari and Akihiko eventually snapped out of there little jaw dropping session and composed themselves.

"Um...Minato...did you...defeat the shadow?" Minato's expression betrayed a small grin.

_"Whoa, really?! Damn! That must've been some serious training!"_

_"Move it Iori! I wanna talk to big broth-OW! What the hell was that for senpai?!"_

Eventually after Junpei and Loki's shouts of pain faded, a different voice spoke.

_"Arisato, is that you?"_

"The one and only, Mitsuru. Don't worry about that Hierophant Shadow. It's as good as dead." Minato could sense everyone's eyes blink several times three floors below them.

_"You...WHAT?!"_ went the collective voices of everyone else.

Labrys squeezed Minato even tighter. "Wow! You're so awesome, Minato!" Minato tried to resist the blush that appeared on his face.

"Ye-yeah..."

"Just what kind of training did you go through to be able to take one of them on on your own?!" asked Akihiko, still stunned.

Minato paused as his expression darkened considerably. "Don't ask cos I don't really want to remember."

A chill ran down everyone's spine. If it was training that could make Minato reluctant to speak, then it must've been worse than a thousand Hells.

Minato sighed as he finally pushed Labrys away. "Well, there's no point in staying around here. I say we leave before the Dark Hour en-" Everyone noticed that he froze. "Didn't I just destroy that wall?"

The three S.E.E.S. members in front of him blinked.

"What do you mean, Minato-kun?" asked Yukari, blushing while she hoped that Minato didn't notice her usage of the honorific '-kun'. Then she and Akihiko looked passed him to see that the wall behind him (which a moment ago he had blown a hole through) completely hole-free.

As if to vocalize their thoughts:

_"Minato-kun!" "Brother!"_

_"There's another Shadow somewhere in that room! You're going have to look for it."_ They finished in unison.

Minato sighed. "Figures. The moment I get back, I have to fight two Arcana Shadows."

Labrys fist-pumped. "But I know with Minato on our side, we'll kick some serious Shadow ass!" With that, all of the S.E.E.S. members began searching the room as their one way out became inaccessible.

It had taken all of ten minutes to search the room with no results. They checked the bed, the bathroom, the curtains, and the couches, but they found nothing related to Shadow activity. Minato sighed.

"Well, this sucks. What do we do? Wait until the Dark Hour ends?"

_"We can't do that, Minato-kun. That Shadow might cause even more chaos if we allow it to run rampant."_ stated Fuuka.

"I hate it when people throw in logic like that." Minato looked around. "But there's nothing that seems out of the ordinary..." Everyone noticed Minato pause. "Why isn't my reflection showing in the mirror?" Everyone turned to the mirror beside Minato to see that it really wasn't showing a reflection of Minato. Just the room. Akihiko raised his fists.

"Is the Shadow in the mirror?"

Minato shook his head. "Oh come on, senpai. There are several other more logical explanations than-" That was when he blacked out.

* * *

Minato awoke to the sound of running water. He sat up, his head feeling all foggy. He looked around the room, eyes half open. He notice that the top few buttons of his shirt had been undone.

_Why am I here?_

Minato couldn't quite place a finger on it, but he knew there was something. All of a sudden, Minato's head began to ache as a voice began to speak in his head.

_"Embrace your desire...I am the voice of your inner self."_

While Minato felt like he had been doped up, he frowned.

_No you're not. My inner self is a pain in the ass Persona._

His head hurt again.

_"Enjoy the moment...That which cannot be felt is merely a dream...The present is all we have."_

Minato felt dizzy.

_"Don't believe it, Minato! It's a trick!"_

Thanatos' voice resounded inside Minato's head, but it wasn't quite reaching him. Thanatos knew that it would all depend on Minato's willpower.

"That...that's not true...it's not..."

_"The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication...Let your desire free from shackles. Such is my wish..."_

The more Minato thought about his answers, the more he felt 'all there'.

"No. I can't give in..."

_"Pleasure is what you truly want...You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts...embrace your desire..."_

Minato shook his head. "Now's not the time. I can't give in to my desires."

He felt his mind become clear. He finally managed to truly regain control of his thoughts. "Phew. Thank God that's over." Then he heard the shower turn off. The door opened as someone came out. It was...Labrys. But Minato immediately noticed something was strange. Other than the fact that her eyes looked almost empty...there was something else.

While the towel she wore covered most of her body, Minato noticed a bit of black under it. It wasn't a type of cloth as it was too smooth looking and it certainly wasn't skin.

It was only when she laid eyes on Minato that she seemed to come out of her trance. She removed one hand from her towel to scratch her head.

"What was I...? Minato...?" Minato noticed some of her towel fall to reveal more of the strange, black and smooth surface. She noticed and quickly covered herself.

"No! It-It wasn't what it looked like!" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Labrys? What's so bad about that strange black...whatever it was?" Labrys bit her lip, as if extremely scared of something. Then she eventually turned her gaze to the ground. "Minato...there's been something I've been hiding from you...and from most of the others...I just..."

Minato noticed how scared she was. "What is it, Labrys?"

She began to tremble. "I just...I can't...I...Will you promise?"

"Promise what?"

"Promise that no matter what, you won't hate me?"

Minato smiled. "Labrys, whatever this secret is...it doesn't change who you are. You'll always be the same annoying yet incredibly cute Labrys you've always been."

Labrys blushed as tears began to roll down her cheek. "Fine...but please don't hate me..." She began to unravel her towel from around her. Minato blushed as he quickly turned away.

"L-Labrys, what are you-?!" He was interrupted as Labrys grabbed his hand and placed it on something. It was cold, hard, and Minato didn't want to guess what it was.

Then came Labrys' voice, calm and collected. "Minato...open your eyes."

Minato reluctantly opened his eyes and turned towards Labrys as a strange sight befell his eyes. "Labrys...what?"

Labrys was wearing nothing, but rather than skin, there was a strange, black metal that connected to her arms and legs which helped her pull off her whole medieval look.

"Labrys...what is this?"

Other than her tears, Labrys had a resigned expression on her face. "I'm sorry...Minato. This is me. The _real_ me."

"Just...what?"

Labrys shook her head. "Minato...I'm not just Labrys...I'm Unit# 031 Z12-06, Labrys and I'm...I'm a 5th Generation ASW." Labrys seemed to be holding back her tears.

Minato cocked his head sideways. "'ASW'?"

"It stands for Anti-Shadow Weapon. We are mass produced machines that were used by the Kirijo Group in order to keep the Shadows under control during their experiments. During the accident ten years ago, a significant amount were destroyed. While the 5th Generation ASW's were originally shut down and used for spare parts, they were reactivated during that incident in order to keep the damage to a minimum. I, however, was supposedly a dysfunctional product."

"Dysfunctional?"

Labrys gave a weak smile. "I guess you can kinda see why. A machine that can cry or blush or anything outside of it's programming? It's gotta be dysfunctional, right?" Tears began to waterfall down her cheek. "I mean, a machine can't love, right!? It must clearly be a useless, broken product, right?! Even if it wasn't who would care about a broken machine like me?!" She was clearly beginning to become lost in her own self-loathing almost to a near-psychotic state. "Who would care?!"

"I do!" Minato said forcefully. Labrys stopped crying to stare at Minato in disbelief. Minato's expression became much gentler. "Labrys, what was all of this for?"

"To show you what I really am. A machine. The only reason I was reactivated was because Mitsuru ended up finding me."

"Finding you?" Labrys nodded.

"Yeah. It's kinda funny. Sometime after the incident, little Mitsuru ended up wandering around the labs while her father was there on business. She came across me and reactivated me by accident. Everyone else wanted to deactivate me and attempt to use my parts to try to create a new ASW, but Mitsuru stood up for me. I became something like a guardian angel to her ever since. I even followed her to school and joined S.E.E.S. so I could continue to be her friend. Then I began to make more and more friends as time went on...and then I met you, Minato...I'm sorry." Her tears resumed to fall down her cheek.

"Why are you sorry? You're human just like the rest of us."

Labrys' eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Labrys, machines don't cry. They don't feel. They don't make friends. You're not a machine. You're Labrys, OK?" She looked at Minato's gentle smile as her tears continue to roll down her cheek.

"Mi...na..to..." She clamped her mouth shut as her eyes continued to fill with tears. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"What?" She then tackled Minato in an embrace and began crying into his chest. Minato wasn't sure what else to do other than rub pat her back.

Fuuka and Loki had regained the ability to see them inside the hotel, but they decided not to try to contact until they were done...they also decided not to mention that they were listening for fear of Minato's wrath.

* * *

After their little moment, Labrys redressed in her school uniform and she and Minato walked up the stairs to meet with Akihiko and Yukari. While Minato was sure Yukari knew that SOMETHING happened between him and Labrys, she certainly didn't show it.

They were once again on the third floor standing outside the same door they had once been trapped on the other side of.

_"Are you guys ready? It's just on the other side."_

Minato glanced at his friends before returning his attention to the door.

"Let's go."

"Hey, Minato, do you think you could show us what that creepy, pervert lady taught you?" asked Labrys, completely over the events that had occurred earlier.

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind seeing how strong you've gotten." added Akihiko.

"What exactly _were_ you training to use, Minato-kun?" asked Yukari, still blushing after using '-kun'.

Minato scratched his head. "Sorry, but it's not a technique I can use lightly. Maybe if the the Shadow proves too tough. Anyway, let's just get this over with."

They opened the door and entered in order to confront the next Arcana Shadow. Little did they know, two strange figures would be watching their battles from that point forward.

**Done! That's right! Labrys' secret is finally revealed and now she and Minato are a little closer. OK, let's go over all of Minato's current love interests: Yukari, Labrys, Fuuka (didn't expect that, didja?), and Saori (whom I've realized has not made an appearance in a while).**** For the record, I think I'm going to skip the Lovers battle cos I got something else planned for the next chapter. Just you wait. Minato will unleash the full extent of his new powers.  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**PS: For anyone interested, I could use a consultant/co-witer. Not just for this story, ALL of my stories where I need help or advice. I will ask you for aid whenever I'm stuck or when my idea pool has run dry.**

**PSS: I wanted all of you to know that I've redone my poll...so yeah.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: It isn't Love Without Pain

**Note: This skips over the big battle against the Lovers Shadow. Oh yeah, and unless I say it's a fanmade Persona, I've decided that you guys can just look up what they look like cos I can't create good descriptions.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 15:**

**It Isn't Love Without Pain**

Labrys, Akihiko, and Yukari were panting from their hard fought battle against the Shadow with the Lovers Arcana.

MINATO, on the other hand, looked as if he had just walked up a simple, short set of stairs.

"Well that wasn't very difficult." He stated plainly. Everyone just stared at him.

"How are you not tired?!" asked Yukari. Minato shrugged.

"I guess one of the few things that I've built up during my training was my stamina. Compared to what I've been through, that was a cakewalk."

Labrys blinked. "Just WHAT happened during your training? What were you training to use anyway?"

Minato shuddered. "First rule of training: Do NOT talk about the training." Everyone noticed the aura surrounding Minato and the matter was dropped once more. "Anyway, contact base team. Tell'em we came, we saw, we wooped its sorry ass."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Akihiko smiled. "Hey, Arisato, we should try sparring sometime. I would like to see what you've learned during the three days you were gone." Minato grinned.

"I would...except I would probably kill you by accident." The happy little moment was interrupted when Minato tense.

For a moment...just that one moment, he could've sworn he felt a strange presence.

_"I sensed it too. Be on your guard."_

Everyone was confused when the noticed Minato looking around.

"Something wrong, Minato-kun?" asked Yukari. Minato frowned.

"Something-" He froze. There was a sudden flash of light so bright, Minato had to shield his eyes. When it ended, Minato immediately noticed the changes in his surroundings. The world around him seemed less..._real_ than it had before. Minato was sure he wasn't under some type of drug effect, but something was most definitely wrong.

Minato turned to his friends, but his suspicions were confirmed when he caught sight of them. It was as if they were frozen in time.

"Guys? What's wrong with you?" He waved his hand in front of Labrys' face only to receive no response. "What's going-arrrgh!" Minato clutched his head as another voice spoke into it.

_"Well well. If it isn't the Knight of Death himself?"_

Minato felt his head ache with each word of the strange yet alluring female's voice. "What do you want?"

_"Nothing much, Mina-chan."_ She laughed a little, leaving Minato wondering what was up with the '-chan honorific. _"I just want you and I to have a little...'meeting'."_ Minato shuddered a little as he could've sworn the girl licked her lips right after the word 'meeting'...while, oddly at the same time, feeling a little eager.

"Why should I consider this?" he retorted, not entirely swayed by this stranger's voice.

_"Well...let's just say that if you don't, many people in buildings across the city will be in for an 'explosive' surprise. Heehee!"_ Minato's eyes widened.

"What kind of 'explosive' surprise?"

_"...You're joking? Right? An 'explosive' surprise."_ Minato blinked.

"And that means?" He asked, completely confused.

_"...You're lucky you're cute. (Sighs) Fine. Let me spell it out for you. I have several bombs planted all over the city. I also have a remote detonator. If you don't meet with me, those buildings go KABOOM! along with anyone in them. Understand?"_

"Alright. I get it. Where do you want to meet?"

The voice laughed inside his head. _"How about I show you? No need to get all of your big, bad friends with those pointy weapons involved."_

Before Minato could figure out what she was talking about, he was enveloped by a bright light.

* * *

Labrys had no idea what had just happened. One minute, Yukari was talking to Minato, the next, he had vanished.

"Minato? Where did you go?!" Yukari seemed just as worried as her as Akihiko got into contact with the others.

"That's right. Minato just vanished. I need to see if you guys can find him." There was a brief silence as one of the others began speaking to him.

Akihiko nodded, as if acknowledging something. He turned back to the others. "Yamagishi and Loki sense that Minato's still in the hotel..." Labrys noticed his pause.

"But what?"

"They can't get a lock on him. He seems to be moving all over the place. Their Personas can't tell where he is exactly. We're going to have to search for him the old fashioned way."

Yukari and Labrys nodded. They then left the room in order to find their lost friend.

* * *

When Minato's head had stopped spinning, he was finally able to gather his bearings. He was in another room in the hotel.

It seemed like one of the more...romantic (for lack of a real word to describe how 'place-you-bring-a-seventh-to-twelfth-date-to' it is) rooms. It even had the big, red, heart-shaped bed...which surprised Minato as it was currently occupied.

"Eh-Pardon!" He quickly turned away as the girl on the bed was wearing nothing but a loosely-fitting bathrobe. "I think I ended up in the wrong place."

"Oh, Mina-chan, nothing about this moment could be any more right." Minato's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"You!" He drew his sword. The girl ignored it and sat with her legs crossed over the side of the bed. It was at this point that he really got a good look at her.

She was at least a year older than him. She had long blonde hair that covered one of her eyes and a rather inviting smile. Minato was rather hoping she wouldn't forget and uncross her legs so he wouldn't have the 'pleasure' of seeing if she was wearing panties.

The silence dragged on for several minutes until Minato realized that the strange girl was not going to attack. "Er...do you want me to make the first move?"

She giggled playfully. "My my. You certainly move very quickly, Mina-chan." It took Minato a few moments to process what he just said. He blushed.

"Wha-Wait a minute! I didn't-You-!...Just-Just fight, damn you." He sighed in defeat.

"Awwww. Can't we have a little...'fun' first, Mina-chan?" Before Minato could react, the girl had appeared right in front of him with a hand under his chin. Minato couldn't have been sure, but he thought she might've been examining him for something. She eventually smiled again. "You'll do quite nicely." She brought her face closer to his as Minato seemed to finally grasp what she was doing. He quickly pushed her away. She stumbled back and landed on her rear end.

"Ow ow ow ow!" She got up and made a show of rubbing her 'supposedly' aching bottom. "Why do you have to be so mean, Mina-chan?" Her pout was incredibly adorable.

"Sorry, I-Wait. What am I apologizing for? We're supposed to be killing each other!"

"Awww, but Mina-chan-!" Minato's eye twitched. He deeply despised women like this.

"Let's get one thing straight: Your cutesy crap will not work on me. I am not your friend and I never will be. I would never be friends with someone like you. I am your enemy. We're supposed to be fighting. Can we please just cut to that part?"

This time it was the girl's eye who twitched. "This is your final thought on the matter?" Minato nodded resolutely. He then paused as he noticed the incredibly threatening aura that began to surround the girl. "You are a stubborn, little, pain in the ass. I wanted you to be my friend just so I could piss off that bitch, but apparently you don't want to be my friend."

Minato's sweat dropped.

_Oh boy. This is heading toward an ugly direction. I just know it._

"But if you don't want to be my friend, then you'll be my toy." Her dark aura began to split from her and began swirling around to become an entire separate entity. It transformed into an unknown, blue Persona that Minato didn't recognize. "And like a toy, I'LL PLAY WITH YOU UNTIL YOU BREAK! Let me show you Cybele's true power!"

Minato grinned as he drew his sword. "Finally! Let's get down to business!"

The girl continued to shoot an annoyed/angry stare toward Minato. "I am the third Knight of the Purge. Misty Taragi and THIS," she gestured to the room they were in, which seemed to be expanding in order to form a large battlefield. "is where you'll die! Myriad Arrows!" Ripples appeared in the space around Cybele. Minato didn't react as thousands upon thousands of arrows began to be released from the ripples. Before long, they all made contact with Minato's position, throwing dust into the surrounding air.

Misty laughed. "Is that the best the so-called Knight of Death can manage?! Knight 5 must've been INCREDIBLY pathetic if he lost to you!" It was at that point that the dust finally cleared to reveal an empty crater. Misty's eyes widened. "What?!"

Her moment was interrupted as she heard the sound of clapping. She turned back toward the bed to see Minato just sitting there, watching with an amused look on his face. "How did you-?! You were-!"

Minato shrugged. "Speed is another thing I built up during my training."

Misty blinked in confusion as her rage went down a notch. "What training?"

Minato then shuddered as he looked close to tears. "I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!" She saw Minato and Misty wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for him or continue her murderous rage...The latter one of course.

"Vicious Strike!" Cybele charged forward with her two blades and struck at Minato. Minato calmly raised his Evoker to his head.

"Persona!" There was a sound of breaking glass as Thanatos appeared in the air above Minato. Minato turned to Thanatos. "Temepest Slash!" Thanatos nodded and charged right back at Cybele. The two Personas met mid-air and their blades clashed again and again.

Misty grimaced. She clutched her chest. "Damn it!" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He immediately felt stupid for asking this to an enemy. She glared at him as her Persona's malevolent aura seemed to increase tenfold.

"It's none of your damn business!" Minato whistled mentally.

_Someone's certainly cranky._ Thanatos then began speaking to him.

_"Minato...something about this Persona...it's not like the others. It feels like..."_

_Like what?_

_"Like it's alone and in pain. A horrible pain. I can sense it each time our blades cross. It's very_ _overwhelming." _Their mental conversation ended after that as Thanatos and Cybele continued their seemingly endless clash.

Minato couldn't help but ponder what Thanatos meant. He watched as Thanatos continued to 'play' with Cybele whose Persona-user was probably thinking she was on par with Minato. He watched as she continued to glare at him.

"Vicious Slash!" Cybele continued her barrage of deadly attacks that Thanatos continued to parry and defend against. Minato sensed the aura surrounding Cybele grow even more powerful.

Misty let out a groan of pain as she fell to her knees. Minato's expression turned to one of worry. He wanted to win the fight, but not the way he won against other Starless members. He found a new solution...but it wouldn't work if Misty killed herself first.

"You have to stop this! You're going to overuse your power!"

Her glare seemed less intense, but still full of hate towards Minato. "Shut your mouth! I suppose I don't need a friend at all! Why have worthless, weak maggot who calls you weak when I can just rely on myself?!"

Minato blinked.

_Hold on a sec...Was she serious about wanting to be friends? What kind of f*cked up 'How to-' book was she reading?_

_"It might be for some unknown reason...I don't know. You made making friends seem so easy, I don't know how she was having trouble with that. Maybe she's a little wrong in the head."_

_Well she DID try to seduce me into being her friend...maybe it's some kind of attention disorder..._

_"Who knows? Hey, shouldn't we be focused on the fact that she's about to use her next attack?"_

_Oh yeah._

"Megidola!" The three rings that wrapped around Cybele shot out and lined up in one another as a beam of bright light began to build up. It shot out a beautiful beam of light that would mean nothing except death for Minato. Minato sighed.

_Thanatos, you ready?_

_"Of course."_

Minato held out his hand. "Time to unveil my newest technique!" Minato then reached deep inside his chest. "Psyche Formation!" He pulled out a bright light that resembled the mask of a familiar grim reaper. Minato smiled.

_I finally perfected using it._

_"You mean you didn't do so beforehand?"_ This time, Thanatos was speaking to him physically through his new temporary form.

_Nope._

That was the end of THAT conversation as Minato pulled out a familiar black hilt. "Let's go! Nihil Fusion!" There was an incredibly bright light as Cybele's Megidola attack made contact with Minato's position. There was a tremendous, blinding explosion.

Misty let out a great laughter. "What did I say?! Self-sufficiency is all I need! To think I wanted friends! As long as I have myself, I have all I need to bring about the Fall!"

"You're wrong!" Came a voice through the smoke. Misty's eyes widened as the smoke cleared to reveal a familiar, blue-haired boy. His Persona, on the other hand, had completely vanished. She also noticed that Minato held a new sword in his hand.

"What the-?!" She was more confused than angry by this point.

Minato's expression had become much more serious. "This is the result of all of my training." His sword had become a bit more evolved since when he first used it. It was a bit longer and had slightly less chips in the blade, but the teeth of the blade were still just as jagged. The bloody hilt remained exactly the same though. "The Reaper's Blade. This is my Persona's manifested weapon form."

Misty scoffed."You think that worthless piece of scrap can help you?! Then you're more stupid than I thought!"

Inside the sword, Thanatos was readying a list of insults for the girl they were actually trying to HELP.

Though she seemed much more unsettled by the new Minato. He was calm and collected, completely aware of everything, yet unafraid. He revealed no emotion whatsoever. "If anyone's stupid here, it's you."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How is that?"

"You think friends are worthless."

"And?"

"You're wrong. I actually feel a little sorry for you. I apologize about what I said before. I had no idea you just had 0 ideas on how to make friends. But I know the feeling you have better than most people. The feeling of being absolutely alone. The immense pain of solitude."

Misty's hate only intensified. "You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to lose everything!"

Minato opened his mouth, but decided to let it go. "Try me."

Misty seemed to take this the wrong way and her hate intensified even further. "Just die already! Megidola!" Cybele released another powerful blast of light.

Minato sighed. The blast was only a few feet away. Minato calmly swung his blade once. "Ghost Slash." It went too fast for anyone to comprehend, but for just a moment, a transparent blade could be seen shortly before the blast was somehow physically cut in half. It dissipated immediately.

Misty's eyes widened. "How?! That blast was made of energy! How did you cut it in half!?"

Minato gave her an empty stare. "There are different types of strengths as well as reasons for those strengths."

Misty blinked. "What?"

"The reason why there is a large gap in our power...do you wish to know it?" Misty was close to grinding her teeth.

"There is no gap! You just got lucky! Go! Vicious Strike!" Cybele charged with her two swords once more. Minato sighed.

"Perhaps a larger demonstration is needed." Once she was within reach, Cybele swung both of her blades at Minato. Inches away from Minato's neck, he swung his own sword once. There was a brief pause in time...then Cybele's swords completely shattered.

Misty's eyes widened. "Wha-" She was interrupted as there was another cracking sound. All three rings that were around Cybele began breaking apart for a moment, then shattered entirely.

Minato didn't even blink.

"What the Hell?!"

"It's like I said. There is a reason why there's such a large gap in our strength."

Misty began clenching her fists incredibly tightly. "No...NO! NO NO NO! I refuse to lose to a low-class dumbass! I'll simply end all of this with a BIG BANG!" Minato's eyes widened as he noticed the amount of energy that began to build up within Cybele's body. The Persona itself began to violently struggle against its unseen chains. Chains that only Minato could see. Misty began screaming in pain as her body began to drain of every last bit of energy.

Minato could sense that the amount of energy building up inside Cybele was too much for it to handle. He could finally tell what she meant by 'big bang'.

"You have to stop this! You'll die too!"

Misty glared at Minato despite her pain. "Shut up! I'll gladly die if it means I'm still self-sufficient in the end!"

"Death is not the answer to your pain!"

"What do you know!? I lost everything! My mother! My father! I even lost the boy I fell in love with! What would you know about pain!?"

Minato didn't move. "I know exactly what pain you feel!...I lost my family too. I can't say I know how it feels to lose someone I was in love with, but I know the pain you feel."

Misty's eyes widened. "What?"

The energy building up in Cybele began to grow to even higher explosive proportions, throwing debris from their battlefield this way and that way.

Minato's expression saddened. Speaking became difficult. "Ten years ago...I lost my family, including my little sister...I...I became so bitter towards the world. I let my sorrow rule my life. I ended up with a bit of a wrong crowd...Then I found a light at the end of the tunnel. My friends. They saved me from that darkness. Even though I was so cruel to them, they only responded with kindness...I owe them everything."

Misty's rage seemed to relight. "What the Hell does that have to do with me?! I have no friends! I've always been alone! Our master was the person who gave my life meaning again! I wanted to wipe out the entire world along with myself! I wanted to make the world pay for taking them as well as make my pain go away!"

"Taking your rage out on others doesn't solve the problem!" Minato's words became a bit desperate as Cybele's power was coming to a climax. Minato also sensed that Misty's life was slowly draining away its last drop. He began trying to walk towards Misty as debris continued to rip through the air. One piece ripped through one of the legs of Minato's pants and cut into his flesh. Even then, he didn't stop moving.

_"Fool! What do you think you're doing?!"_

_Her Persona...it's a manifestation of her grief and sorrow...I won't let her die like this._

_"You'll probably die yourself before you get to her! Reaper's Blade is starting to completely drain you of all of your energy! If you don't destroy her Persona now, you won't get another chance! End it!"_

_I plan to._

With that, Minato let the Reaper's Blade's form ripple as it returned to being a plain, black hilt. Minato felt Thanatos return to his body.

Minato continued moving toward Misty who seemed utterly confused and afraid of what he was doing. "Stay away!" Another blast of energy hit Minato square in the chest and sent him skidding back a few feet. After taking a few breaths, he continued to move forward.

Piece by piece, the debris continued to fly at Minato. He didn't stop moving forward. "I...won't quit...not now..." Misty had become utterly afraid of him and began backing away.

"N-no...L-leave me alone!" She didn't do anything as Minato stood in front of her, bloody and beaten. She just stared in terror. Minato then fell to his knees. His expression was unreadable due to the blood that was running down his face. Before Misty could react, two arms wrapped around her. Her increasingly tired eyes widened.

"I'm sorry..." Misty's eyes widened in both shock and surprise. The surprise was because of the tears rolling down Minato's cheeks, mixing with the blood. "I'm sorry you've felt such pain...but...if you die...you'll never find true happiness...I am sorry you lost the person you loved, but wallowing in pain does nothing..."

She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "But I-"

"You're not alone...everyone has pain inside them...that is just how humans are...but don't let the pain take you over...You're not alone because...because you DO have friends...I'll be your friend..." Misty's eyes widened. "...despite your strange way of asking..." He smiled a bit at that last part, but didn't laugh.

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't quite know how to react exactly.

Minato continued to speak. "...A friend is someone who is willing to follow you to oblivion and back...I'll do that...if you truly wish to die here...then I'll die with you..."

Misty's eyes began welling with tears. She then returned Minato's gesture and wrapped her arms around him with true affection. It became hard for her to speak through her sobs.

"But...I...I don't want you to die, Minato..." She pressed her face into Minato's shoulder and began to continue crying. Minato turned toward Cybele who was about to finally explode. He tightened his hold on Misty, ready to face the results of his actions.

Then something miraculous happened.

Cybele emitted an incredibly blinding light. Minato and Misty held their eyes shut tight. Rather than the burning pain of an explosion that would kill both of them and possibly everyone else in the hotel, the light began to recede. The two Persona-users watched as Cybele's original form was surrounded by the glow of a beautiful light.

_"You've finally found your light, young one."_ Misty's eyes widened as she quickly backed away from Minato and flattened herself against the wall.

"What the Hell is that?!"

Minato smiled. "It's your Persona. You're true self."

_"It is as the Reaper's wielder says. For too long you have been blind to my voice while you were lost in your sorrow."_ Cybele turned to Minato.

Misty's eyes widened. "You mean...You're a true Persona?!" The Persona of the Lovers Arcana nodded.

Minato smiled as he struggled to get to his feet. "You finally let go of your past. You've made your realization. That is what allowed your Persona to TRULY manifest rather than that crippled version you wielded earlier."

Misty seemed to have calmed a bit and began walking toward her freed Persona. "So...you're me...and I'm you..." She smiled as her Persona slowly vanished back into the depths of her soul. She turned to Minato.

He scratched the back of his head. Now that he wasn't in a life or death situation, he was completely unsure what to say by this point. He was saved the trouble when Misty cupped both of his hands in hers. Now that she was at peace with herself, she seemed much more shy and modest than before.

Her cheeks had just a tinge of pink. "Minato...did you mean what you said before...? About us being friends now?"

Minato nodded. "Of course. Not just me. Since we're friends, by extension that makes Labrys, Junpei, and the others your friends as well." Misty felt her eyes fill with tears again. In her joy, she tackled Minato and wrapped her arms around him once more. Minato felt a little more awkward since he remembered she was wearing nothing except her robe.

He smiled to himself.

_What was that you were saying, Thanatos? About me dying?  
_

_"Yeah. Whatever. You can just go and-"_

That was when the two Persona-users tensed. Misty was the first to react.

In that single second she pushed Minato away. By the end of that second, a blade pierced her through the back.

A drop of blood tricked down her chin from her mouth. "Mi...na...to..." The blade was then pulled back by its owner as Misty fell forward onto the ground. Minato's eyes widened as he looked to the person standing behind Misty.

"A pity," stated the merciless girl's voice. "I had hoped to kill the both of you with that attack." Minato couldn't quite figure out what she looked like because she wore a cloak similar to that strange seductive girl and the one with the half-mask.

Minato felt his fatigue start to catch up to him, but he managed to stay on his feet. "Who...who are you? Why did you attack Misty?" Despite his anger, he couldn't draw upon any more strength.

The cloaked girl looked down upon Misty's body which slowly began to have a puddle of blood formed around her. "She failed her mission. That makes her entirely useless to us and warrants termination." Minato clenched his fists as she spoke of her comrade in such a way. The cloaked girl turned back to Minato. "As for you..." She began to be surrounded by a malevolent aura similar to Misty's. "...I have come to kill you."

"Geez, you Starless sure are persistent." He felt the pressure increase. Something told Minato that she was much more powerful than Misty. He might have had trouble fighting her even if he WAS at full strength AND using the Reaper's Blade.

"You misunderstand. I wish to kill you for my own reasons...For my brother."

Minato blinked. "Your...brother?" He could sense the girl's rage rise while her voice remained leveled.

"Don't you remember?...Remember how you killed him?"

**Done! Did I end that chapter on a good note or what?! Anyway, it took a while, but I finally got it done! That's right! Misty is a TRUE Persona-user...or she was for a good five seconds (or will it be longer?). Just who is this new, mysterious girl? What connection does Minato have to her brother's death? When will I stop rhetorically asking these questions even though I know you don't know most of the answers? Find out the answers to these questions next time (maybe)!  
**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Seeds of Doubt

**Here we go...O.O  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except certain OC's.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Seeds of Doubt  
**

Minato's eyes widened. "Killed...your brother?"

The girl only seemed to become more enraged by these words. "Of course. Why would a murderer like yourself bother remembering the names of the people you kill?"

"People I've...killed..." It was at that moment that he realized what she meant. "Don't tell me. Your brother was one of Strega's victims on the Revenge website, wasn't he?"

The pressure only seemed to increase further. "You really don't remember?!" It was the first time she raised her voice. "You made him suffer to the bitter end...and so shall you." She drew her sword and pointed it at Minato.

"Ah. I get your point." Despite this pun, he knew this might be the very end. Misty seemed to still be breathing somehow, but was too injured to move and was losing blood fast. He had used all of his energy on Reaper's Blade and was also wounded during his attempt to help Misty earlier. The others were probably too far away to help.

To sum it all up: He. Was. Screwed.

He honestly didn't care anyway. It was only fitting he was killed by someone related to his victims. He may not have done the actual deed other than three or four times, he was there. He could've done something. He was just as much of a monster as Takaya.

_"This whole 'death wish' is an off and on thing with you, isn't it?"_

_...I can't just wash away the blood on my hands...So many have died because of many of my actions...Besides, I promised myself something as soon as I realized the value of life._

_"What was that?"_

_I swore that someday I would pay for what I had done. I must atone._

_"Even if it's through death?"_

_Even through death._

_"...What of your friends?"_

_They are more than qualified to defeat the Shadows and the Starless without me._

_"But-"_

"Don't ignore me!" Minato's mental conversation was interrupted as he felt a blade cut across his chest diagonally. Minato clutched his pain-stricken chest as blood began to bleed out from the wound, showing through his clothes. It was clear that the girl was done with restraining herself. She then kicked Minato in his wound with as much force as possible, sending him flying back into a nearby wall.

Minato let out a cry of pain. He attempted to sit up only for a blade to cut through the air and pin itself through Minato's right arm and pinning it against the wall. Minato let out another cry. The girl then walked up to him and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

She began to twist it while it was still pierced through Minato's arm, causing even more pain. She then ripped the blade from Minato's arm with little care.

Minato grabbed his now bleeding arm, using what little energy he had left to keep himself conscious. "You want to kill me? Just get it over with."

The girl grinned. "It's like I said. I want you to suffer until you are begging for death. The same pain my brother suffered before you killed him."

This statement struck Minato as odd. On every single mission back in his Strega days, he had normally ended it with a single bullet. Torture wasn't his style. This thought was quickly lost as the girl holding the sword cut Minato diagonally across his chest once more, creating an X out of the blood pouring out of the wounds.

Minato was unable to react as the girl delivered another kick right to the middle of his new wounds. He began to feel overwhelmed by the pain and felt his eyelids grow heavier. They were about to close when another kick to his wounds jolted him awake.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. There's much more where this came from. What's the matter? Not gonna fight back!?" She held out her hand as a bolt of lightning struck her palm. Rather than be incinerated, a strange glowing card appeared in it. "Evokers aren't the only ways to call out Personas!" She crushed the card in her hand and a strange being appeared behind her. It took the form of a woman. Half was a white color, the other half was black. Both sides were barely held together by a strange material. "Feel Persephone's wrath!" Said Persona then reached out and grabbed Minato by the neck. Minato tried clawing at her arms futilely in order to attempt to escape. Persephone then threw him to the other side of the room like a rag doll.

Minato crashed into the wall hard. The Persona then picked him up and flipped him over its shoulder and smashed Minato onto the ground. Minato attempted to sit up, but his arms were quickly pinned to the ground by long daggers.

"Ring any bells yet?!" Minato was unable to respond as she knelt on top of his chest. Minato could make out blood-red eyes and curled black hair under her hood. "Or do I have to pierce some of your vital organs before you remember!?" Her eyes were filled with rage more powerful than anything Misty had come up with. "You honestly don't remember how you killed him?! You delivered a hundred arrows into his body, damn it!"

Minato's eyes widened with realization.

"Wait! Arro-AAAAAAHHHHH!" He was interrupted she drove two more daggers into either of his arms. His arms burned with horrible pain. He immediately began to be worried when he noticed how wide and sadistic her grin had become.

"Although I want you to die in a similar fashion, I do want to indulge a little." Minato was once again unable to react as she brought her hand closer to Minato's face and had her finger ready as if to pinch something. "Now let's see...The left eye or the right eye?" Minato immediately realized what she was going to do and began to renew his struggle, but his arms were completely held down by the three dagger that kept them attached to the floor. "I think I'll go with the right eye." She then reached toward the right side of Minato's face and placed one of the two fingers on his upper and lower eyelid. She then began to squeeze as his eye bulged a little.

Minato's screams ripped through the entire building.

* * *

Labrys, Yukari, and Akihiko were running as fast as they could.

Not too long after Minato had vanished, they began searching the hotel manually since Fuuka and Loke's Personas were unable to find him due to some type of interference. It was only after checking the tenth or eleventh room that they said they were able to see Minato again. Their joy was short lived when they also received information that there was someone else in the room with Minato and no doubt the person who kidnapped him.

They immediately headed toward the floor below them. They hadn't even gotten down the stairs when they heard a bloodcurdling scream that ripped through the air.

Labrys' own eyes widened. "Minato!" She began speeding down the stairs, easily leaving the other two in her dust. Even going as fast as she did, it still took Labrys five minutes to reach the door Minato lay behind. She didn't even bother using the knob. She just smashed straight through.

Her eyes immediately focused on the cloaked girl kneeling on top of him, a dagger in hand. "Don't you lay another hand on him!" She swung her axe right at the girl's neck. The girl saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way, backflipping several feet away.

She glared at Labrys. "This is my business! Stay out of it if you want to live!" To this Labrys responded by sticking out her tongue.

"NEEEEEEH!" The now irritated cloaked girl drew her sword, a vein popping out on her head.

"Now you're gonna get it!" She charged at Labrys and swung her sword only for Labrys to block with the blade of her axe. After a brief deadlock, Labrys managed to push the girl back. She swung but the girl jumped high enough into the air so the axe flew harmlessly underneath her. She swung again and was met by the girl's blade once more. They began trading blows, neither successfully injuring the other.

Unlike Labrys, the girl still seemed to be in a good mood.

"I'm impressed. Still pathetic, but you had enough skill to handle my friendly playfulness."

Labrys tensed. "Friendly...playfulness?" She then noticed the blade pressed against her throat.

She was sure that the girl was still wearing her grin. "I could've easily ended you the moment you entered the room."

"Well why didn't you?" Labrys asked, her voice filled with spite. She was surprised when she felt the blade be removed from her throat and the girl's presence retreat just a few feet. Labrys turned to face her. She was even more surprised when she saw that the girl's expression had filled with a different emotion. Sorrow. Pure sorrow.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else. And Misty was about to betray us so she had to be terminated. I only really want the person who killed my brother to face justice."

"What?!" Slight amusement mixed with the sorrow on the girl's face.

"Didn't your boyfriend ever tell you about his past? About the group he used to be a part of. A murderer normally is in murderous company I suppose."

"Hold on just a damn second! Minato's not a murderer! He would never do such a thing!" But as she spoke, she became more and more unsure. She began to remember how he was when he had first arrived at the dorms. His cold, almost evil personality. She then looked to the Minato who laid defeated behind her. He had several knives sticking out at certain points in his body. No doubt the girl chose non-lethal points on his body, but Minato would die of blood loss soon regardless.

But it was clear the girl was done talking. She pointed her blade at Labrys. "Move out of the way. I plan to finish this." Her dead serious expression said that she meant to add 'and anyone who gets in my way'.

Labrys, still unsure, gripped the shaft of her axe and took an offensive position. "I...I refuse."

"Fine then." A strange card floated down to her hand. "Perso-" She was interrupted as an arrow flew by her face, planting its head into the wall behind her.

"Labrys, are you okay?" asked Akihiko as he and Yukari entered the room.

Labrys nodded. "Yeah, but we have to end this quickly. Minato and that other girl are losing a lot of blood."

The girl laughed at this. "You think you can beat me? You could barely defeat Knight 5. He is now officially the weakest of us due to our newly increased strength."

"The weakest-" started Labrys.

"-of you?" Finished Yukari.

The girl nodded. "That's right. You don't honestly think we just sit around ordering the Masks around all day, do you? Now. As I said before, I plan to end this." She turned to Labrys. "You never stood a chance anyway. You don't even have Persona." Labrys jumped.

"How did you-" But she stopped as the card once again floated down into the girl's hand. The pressure in the room seemed to increase to unbearable levels.

Fortunately for the S.E.E.S. members, she never got the chance as a hand grabbed onto her wrist and ruined her concentration.

"That's enough, Rin!" came the voice of a boy. He also wore a cloak under which just a bit of black hair could be seen. "You're in enough trouble as it is. You don't need to get any deeper than you are now." There seemed to be just a hint of worry in his voice along with an air of authority. No doubt he was even more powerful than the girl, Rin.

Rin glared daggers into the new boy. "Stay out of it!"

"I agree with Knight 2." stated a familiar mechanical voice. Another cloaked boy appeared on the other side of her. The S.E.E.S. members began to grow unsure at the increasing odds. "This is against the Master's grand design. Any further action will force me to intervene." It wasn't a vague threat. Knock it off or die.

Knight 2's voice filled with nothing but sympathy. "Come on, Rin. The Dark Hour is ending soon. We had better report back." Rin turned back to the S.E.E.S. members and glared one last time at Minato.

"Fine." she said grudgingly. But then she pulled something from her pocket. It was an orange flower. A Sayuri, the flower meaning revenge. "I will await you on the next full moon, Minato Arisato."

Labrys held her axe threateningly. "You better think again. Next time I'm going to take you down."

"Right," Rin said sarcastically. She then smiled in amusement as she noticed Labrys' unwavering stance. "Hmph. Perhaps in another life, one where you had never met him, we might've been friends." Labrys was taken by surprise by this statement. Not because Rin somehow thought that the reason they were enemies was because of Minato but because she had said they could've been friends. She said it SINCERELY as if she would've wanted to be friends. Rin quickly had another thought. "Very well then. You and I shall settle this battle before I face Arisato. Be sure to get stronger before then. So long for now."

She and her three companions suddenly vanished into thin air.

Labrys let out the breath she had been holding as she let her axe drop to the ground. "It's over for now."

"Minato!" "Arisato!" came Yukari and Akihiko's respective voices. Labrys then remembered their fallen friend and ran to his side.

He did not look good. He had knives sticking out of several points on his body and the bleeding coming from his closed right eye did not bode well.

"W-What do we do?!" asked Yukari, panicking. "I'm not sure if I can heal these type of injuries!"

_"Don't worry, Takeba-san! We're on our way!"_ came Yamato's voice slightly panicked for once, speaking with either Fuuka or Loke's help. _"I think I have the power to save him!"_

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of the S.E.E.S. group arrived regardless of the danger that remaining Shadows could pose.

They arrived at the room which had returned to its original form. Yamato ran over and knelt next to Minato. He placed a finger on Minato's neck.

"It's weak, but I still feel a pulse. I'm gonna have to be fast." He then glanced over to the girl who had no doubt been the one to kidnap Minato in the first place. "She is alive as well. She may only need minor bandaging in order for us to take her to the hospital." The others nodded and Fuuka and Mitsuru went to complete the task.

Junpei took off his cap and scratched his head before replacing it on his head. "How are you gonna save him. If we take the knives out, he'll bleed out before we can bandage hi-" He froze completely as he noticed Yamato's hands move like lightning. In only a second, the numerous knives in Minato's body had been removed.

He quickly pulled out bandages and disinfectants from the first-aid kit Fuuka had brought. "Takeba-san, I'm going to need you to help me with this. I'm going to disinfect the wounds and then I need you to heal them enough so they'll stop bleeding long enough for us to get him to the hospital." Yukari nodded. Yamato took off Minato's jacket and shirt and quickly sprayed each of the wounds with as much speed as he removed the knives. Yukari stepped into action and began using her Persona's healing capabilities to restore Minato as much as she could.

When she was finished, she hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to healing such extreme injuries."

Yamato shook his head. "Don't worry. It's good enough. The Dark Hour should be ending soon. We might be able to get to the hospital just at it ends. Now let's go." He quickly threw one of Minato's arms over his shoulder while Astor took the other one. Akihiko held the newly bandaged Misty bridal style as they quickly made their way to the hospital in a desperate attempt to save their friend's life.

The moment they got to the door, their green surroundings returned to their normal color and all of the blood returned to being water. All of those in coffins returned to their original forms.

"Someone! Help!" Shouted Junpei, getting the attention of nearby doctors. They immediately brought out two gurneys and placed the two injured teens on either one.

"We need to take these two to the E.R., stat!" They immediately began wheeling away with the teens to separate operating rooms. The rest of the S.E.E.S. members just watched as their friend's fate was left in God's hands from this point forward. Labrys just watched as the doctors took Minato away. She held her hand over where her heart would be if she was human.

_Minato...just who are you really?_

**On that note, I am done. I hope you all enjoyed...So yeah...A girl has a grudge against Minato. Labrys realizes that stuff might've happened BEFORE Minato joined S.E.E.S. OMG. Minato had his eye torn out and monkeys learned Persona...neh I'm just kidding...except about Minato's eye. Yeeesh. In hindsight, that scene might've been just a bit to harsh, but oh well. Not going back to change it. Nope. Not. At. All. That's right, Yamato knows how to be a doctor (sort of).**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Truth and Lies

**Here we go! SO yeah. This is a week after Minato has his ass handed to him (BRUTALLY). I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except certain OC's.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Living and Dying. Which is which?**

_"It's been a week since the showdown with the Hierophant and Lovers Shadows. We successfully defeated them...only for Minato to get kidnapped by another member of the Starless. Misty Taragi. I don't know exactly what went down between them, but I think Minato won. And then...That girl appeared...She had a grudge against Minato for supposedly murdering her brother...I-I don't think Minato would..."_ Labrys bit her lower lip as she tried to force the next few words out of her mouth. _"I honestly don't know what he did...I don't now if I would say the same if the old Minato was accused of this...but...Anyway, the girl 'Misty' woke up and explained how Minato helped her as well as a false bomb threat she made...My thoughts have become so conflicted and..."_ Labrys couldn't finish the recording. She simply pressed stop and put the recorder in her pocket. She ended up trying to take over Minato's audio recording idea and keep him up to date while Minato had been unconscious.

She looked down at the unconscious blue-haired teen laying on the hospital bed in front of her. Every time she looked at him, she desperately tried to hold back her tears. They put a pad and bandage over Minato's right eye and his chest was wrapped almost like a mummy's. His arms were also bandaged and laid by his side. Minato hadn't woken up since his fight against Rin. Misty, on the other hand, had and was currently recovering from her injuries after which the S.E.E.S. members would decide what to do with her.

Labrys honestly didn't give a damn. She just felt so confused. The words that Rin spoke kept forcing themselves through Labrys' mind.

_"Didn't your boyfriend ever tell you about his past? About the group he used to be a part of. A murderer normally is in murderous company I suppose."_

Labrys shook her head.

_Minato...what should I believe?..._

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Labrys turned to see the eldest Gekkoukan student standing in front of the door. "I didn't now anyone was in here." Labrys stood.

"Oh. Saori." Labrys looked one last time at Minato. "It's fine. I was just leaving anyway." Labrys bowed. "I'll see you later, I guess." Saori nodded.

"Good-bye."

Labrys then left the room, leaving Saori alone with Minato.

Once Saori was sure Labrys was out of earshot, she scowled. "Bitch." She then turned to Minato. Her expression softened considerably. "To think she caused so many injuries. Minato, know that I am sorry for what I am about to do." Her expression became serious again as she pulled a vial from her pocket. She popped the top off and put the strange looking liquid in her mouth. She the moved to Minato's side.

_Mi-na-to...I am sorry._

Saori then began bringing her face closer to his...

* * *

Labrys returned to the dorm a little later that day. Everyone's mood had taken a terrible turn for the depressing ever since Minato had been hospitalized and slipped into a coma.

Despite the occasional trip to Tartarus, nothing really happened around the dorm. Even Junpei was too bummed out to crack a joke or pull any pranks. Every time Labrys walked up the stairs, she couldn't help but glance at Minato's room. Yamato was the one who picked up the slack with chores as everyone was always to unfocused to do them themselves, but Yamato didn't seem to mind.

Every time Labrys stopped on the boys' floor, she always felt herself stop when she noticed Minato's room.

_If there was any information on Minato's past...it would be in there._ But then she would shake her head.

But it was that night when her resistance would waver.

Despite being a machine, Labrys had gotten more used to the process known as sleep which mostly consisted of her just closing her eyes and doing nothing for several hours. It was during this time that her doubts began to weigh heavier and heavier.

_I'm not going to go through Minato's things.__ I'm not gonna go through Minato's things. __ I'm not gonna go through Minato's things. _I'm not gonna-

The last thought was interrupted when Labrys shot up from her bed. It was 11:04. She bit her lower lip. "OK, if Minato doesn't have something too terrible to hide, it shouldn't be any problem to look through his stuff." She then quietly sneaked over to the door and opened it. She then made sure no one was in the halls before silently moving down the stairs. She looked all around to ensure that nobody was out and continued tiptoeing over to Minato's room. She slowly opened the door and made her way inside.

She looked around, surprised. "Wow. Yamato sure does keep a clean room." Not a single piece of garbage or clothing was on the floor. It looked as if the room had just been moved into. But Labrys didn't have much time to admire Yamato's cleanliness for she was on a mission. She tapped herself on the chin.

"Now...where to look. I can't use his audio recordings because he knows I tend to go through them...Maybe he kept a journal somewhere..." Labrys started going through the drawers in Minato's desk for some kind of evidence of who he really was. The first drawer only contained articles related to school which Labrys chose to overlook. Labrys took a deep breath before going to the second drawer. Quietly, she opened the drawer to see...supplies for their trips to Tartarus as well as a strange looking key, but Labrys didn't pay any attention.

Labrys hesitated before opening the last drawer. "If it's not in here...then I don't now..." After a few seconds, she finally tried to open the drawer only for it to be stuck. She examined the drawer to find that it had a lock on it. Her eyes widened. "That means that something's in here." Looking around to make sure no one was listening in once more, Labrys grabbed the handle of the drawer...and ripped it out of the slot, damaging it badly. Labrys flinched.

_Wow. That sounded much louder than I thought it would._

Hoping to get out before anyone came to investigate, Labrys looked into the drawer to see a small, black notebook inside it. Labrys reached for the notebook only to freeze.

She heard footsteps. Labrys quickly looked around the room rapidly for a way to avoid getting in trouble.

_Crap crap crap!_

Then she noticed the open window.

* * *

Junpei opened the door to Minato's room and looked around tiredly. "Huh. Coulda sworn I heard someone in here."

Junpei then yawned.

"Oh well. Maybe it was just Yamato doing some cleaning." Junpei yawned again before returning to bed.

* * *

Labrys ran as fast as she could, hoping to avoid being caught by one of the others who happened to be looking out the window.

She didn't stop until she finally got to the Naganaki Shrine. Labrys took a deep breath as she sat on the bench, holding Minato's notebook.

"This is it. The moment of truth. Please...Give me a reason to believe in Minato..." Labrys opened the notebook to the first page and began reading. The moment she read that first sentence, she immediately regretted it.

* * *

Labrys slammed the notebook, not being able to read another single word. She didn't even manage to read further than page five before feeling sick to her hypothetical stomach. She grabbed the sides of her head to make to the horrible pain she felt go away, but...it seemed to spread to her entire body.

The first and second lines themselves made Labrys full of pain.

_"These idiots are too trusting if they manage to welcome the person who plans to kill them. Takaya made this sound much more difficult than it was."_

The third and fourth and fifth AND SIXTH lines didn't help either.

_"And what's with that Labrys chick? She must be so damn stupid if she looks out for anyone but herself. She's so pathetic. Although she's entertaining, so I might kill her last."_

Labrys felt herself trembling. She couldn't tell if it was from anger, disbelief, or pain. "YOU'RE A STUPID JERK, MINATO!" She then opened the notebook and began to tear out to pages one by one, two by two, up to the point when all of the pages were then fluttering around, dancing to the wind's rhythm. She felt herself debate what to do.

The love of her life was a monster. The worst part was that she was still in love with him...or who she thought he was.

"So a broken heart...Just another reason why life is short and meaningless." Labrys jumped from the bench and landed in front of the shrine's altar.

"Who's there?!" She heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her and didn't let down her guard.

"Calm yourself, I have no means to harm you within the regular time." came a weak sounding voice. The owner of the voice soon stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. He had slightly long light and dark gray hair and gray eyes. He had a very pale complexion and he wore a blue and white stripe collar shirt and black pants. Labrys could tell he was sick. With what, she could only speculate.

Labrys glared at the man. "What do you want?"

"Just came to inform you that what you feel isn't wrong." Labrys paused.

"What?"

"It's a desire that lays deep within each one of us." Labrys immediately raised her guard.

"What desire are you talking about?!"

The man merely smiled. "The desire...for death." Labrys felt the air go cold. She reached for her axe only for her to remember that she had left it at the dorms.

_Damn it!_

"You're wrong! While some people want death, I don't! That's a fact!"

"Oh really?" said the man knowingly. "Then what is this I sense deep inside you?" Labrys froze as the sky turned green. The water in a nearby pothole turned a dark-red color. She turned back to the man only to see he had vanished.

She almost had a panic attack when she felt someone poke the back of her head. "I do not fear death, but neither do I crave it." She swung her leg around to try to kick the man in the face, but only hit nothing but air.

"Nice try." came the voice again. Labrys turned once more to see the man standing in the exact place he had been standing before. This time he wore a strange grin on his face. "But you can never defeat the Starless! We're fulfilling the will of the species! You might as well try to fight God!" It was at this point that Labrys realized something.

_This guy is f***ing insane!_

"How is killing people for this 'Fall' thing fulfilling the will of the species?!" The man wagged his finger.

"You do not yet understand. Neither did I at first. I desperately feared death. I wanted some opportunity to escape it, but then my Master, the Starless King came and showed me the truth. Death is the only truth in this world! The only Salvation! This is the great truth the Starless King stands behind! And now..." Labrys noticed a dark mist swirling around the man's feet. "it is a truth you shall acknowledge as well!" The man pulled out something Labrys recognized immediately. An Evoker. "I am Akinari Kamiki! The Seventh Knight of the Purge! While the rank is meaningless due to our continuous rise in strength, know that just being a Knight at all puts me far beyond your level! Come forth, Samael!" There was a sound of shattering glass.

A dark being appeared behind Akinari. It took the shape of a large, red serpent creature with multiple pairs of wings sticking out of its body along with a smaller pair near the end of its tail. It had two demonic eyes on both sides of its face.

Akinari's expression had gone from sick to criminally insane. "Samael, Prominence!" A sphere of fire built up in Samael's mouth shortly before he let loose a beam of incredibly powerful flames. Labrys backflipped out of the way to avoid the blast before skidding to a stop. A smoking crater was left where she was once standing. Akinari's grin refused to fade. "You cannot evade death forever! IT'S INEVITABLE!" Samael than flew behind Labrys and smacked her in the back with its rather large tail, sending her flying forward and through the bench she once sat on.

"We'll see about that!" Labrys charged at the Persona. She leaped higher than humanly possible into the air and then brought her leg down upon the Persona's head, smashing it into the ground. Labrys smirked. "And that's how it's done." She had little time to react as said serpent Persona came flying from the dust below towards Labrys.

"Bloodbath!" Labrys managed to dodge when the serpent lunged with its incredibly sharp teeth, but was unable to dodge its second attack with its tail again. Labrys hit the ground (HARD!). After crawling out of the second crater, Labrys stumbled to her feet.

"What is it with you and that damn tail?" she asked weakly. She tried to charge the serpent again. She ran toward it in a zig-zag motion hoping to keep it confused. It was not. When Labrys was close enough, she tried leaping at the Persona once more, but failed to remember its Prominence attack. Labrys got the full taste of flames. Akinari laughed maniacally.

"Didn't I tell you it was futile?!" He then noticed Labrys emerging from the smoke, injured, but not dead. "Why do you fight the truth?! Even now, I can sense your wish for death inside you!"

Labrys appeared to be too fatigued to reply. Just surviving the attack took a lot of energy. "I won't...die now...I have to..._kill_ Minato." Akinari laughed from amusement.

"Ah, revenge and hatred?! Those are your reasons to live?!" He laughed for several minutes while Labrys had to put forth a huge effort just to stand. "And what happens when you've resolved those reasons? As a machine, you have infinite life and cannot die naturally like humans. You can say friendship, but then what happens when _they_ die?! It's all meaningless! Either they die and leave you alone, or you die and your death causes pain and sorrow! It's all meaningless!" Samael prepared another helping of Prominence. "Why don't you succumb to your fate with grace? Let Death's warm embrace take you."

Labrys stumbled a little before falling forward. She was still conscious, but she didn't have the strength to stand.

_He's right...Why do I bother?...In the end, I'll be alone. Whether or not I hate Minato...I'll always be truly alone...Just...what's the point?..._

She did nothing as time started to slow down. She watched as Samael seemed to be taking its time to build up its attack. She watched as pages of the disgusting diary she had torn up flew around. One of said pages fluttered right into Labrys' face. She slowly pulled it away and decided to read one last word written by that bastard.

_"Whoever's reading this (and I know it's probably you Labrys), I need you to pass this message along to the others: I'm sorry..."_

Labrys blinked. She continued reading:

_If you're reading this, you've either been going through my belongings or you discovered my secret anyway and I left this message for everyone. You probably realized of my past as a former member of Strega, a small and incredibly evil group of fellow Persona-users.  
_

_This is the truth of my entrance into S.E.E.S.. I admit that originally when I first arrived, my heart was filled with immense hate and the only thing I thought about was killing everyone. I was so entrenched in my own personal darkness that I wanted everyone else to suffer. I wanted the entire world to be destroyed and everyone including S.E.E.S. to die including Mitsuru, whom I felt was responsible for my misery._

_How wrong I was. She wasn't responsible. I was. I let my pain cloud my eyes and I almost made a terrible mistake. But then something happened: I found my light. It was you Labrys (and I know it's you reading this) as well as the others. I might not even know how many other members we have who're reading this or if I'm alive by this point.  
_

_The reason I would've given this note to you or one of the others, it means one of three things._

_One, I was KIA and you came across this by luck._

_Two, you figured out my secret and I had to leave in shame._

_Or three and most likely...I became so overwhelmed with guilt from a recent or past sin and had to kill myself to atone._

_Whichever of these it is, I just want you all to know that I am sorry for whatever pain I caused._

_I'm sorry._

_Yours truly,_

_Minato Arisato_

_PS: Labrys, I never truly thanked you for saving me when we first met...Thank you. And don't forget, you're not just any girl. You're my friend as well as a friend to the rest of S.E.E.S..  
_

Labrys quickly sat up, clutching the note. "You're wrong..."

Samael's attack wavered and vanished. Akinari stepped forward. "Pardon?"

Labrys smiled to herself. "You're wrong about what you said before." Akinari's left eye twitched slightly.

"And that is?"

"It's true. I may live much longer than every single one of my friends, but one thing will remain even through the ravages of time. Our friendship...as well as my love for a certain person. I may never see them again, but I know they'll always be with me."

Akinari sneered. "You still understand nothing! There is no salvation through life! Death is the only true salvation! NOW DIE AND CLEANSE YOUR SOUL!" Samael built up its blast once more, ready to release. "Prominence!" Samael once again released a powerful beam of flames. Labrys hugged the message to her chest.

"No...I won't die yet!" Rather than make impact, the large pillar of flames dissipated once it came within a certain distance of Labrys, as if repelled by an unseen force field. Labrys claimed enough energy to stand as she released the piece of paper. It seemed to glow a golden light as it floated into the air above Labrys. Parts of it began to wither away into golden dust before becoming a small rectangle. When the glow finally faded, a blue card floated down into Labrys' hands. Labrys smiled as the card turned into dust which then was absorbed by her soul. Labrys stared at Akinari with an expression of pure determination. "Now it's time to show you the power of a true Anti-Shadow Weapon!" Labrys' red eyes seemed to glow with power.

"Per...so...na!" There was the sound of shattering glass as a powerful being appeared behind Labrys. It took the form of a partially mechanical armored woman with long, light-gray hair and something of a white cape running from her waist down to her feet along with another white veil running downward between her legs. Flying around her was a single long winding and unwinding string that seemed to wind itself into the shape of a labyrinth pattern.

Labrys smiled at her Persona. "I've finally done it...I've summoned a Persona." She then turned back to Akinari, who seemed wide-eyed in disbelief.

"No! It's impossible! I was told you couldn't use Persona!" Labrys' smile became more of a smirk.

"What, didn't know I could?! Well neither did I!" Akinari quickly shook out of his disbelief.

"It doesn't matter! I'll kill you, Persona or no! Samael, Bloodbath!" Samael lunged once again with his incredibly sharp fangs. Labrys didn't seem worried.

"Ariadne! Gale Slash!" The two ends of Ariadne's string shot out and intertwined with one another as they met with the full brunt of Samael's attack. A powerful shockwave was felt from the two Personas' attacks. Both Personas recoiled from the attack and returned to their original positions.

"It's like I said! You cannot defeat me! I am a Knight! You never stood a chance against us the moment your _boyfriend_ got annihilated by Rin!" Labrys didn't respond.

"That reminds me, after I kick your ass, I'll be sure to tell Rin to say hi to you once I send you both to Hell! Go, Ariadne!" Ariadne's string swirled around to form a disc in her hands which she threw.

"Megido!" Samael fired another beam of pure light. The attacks met midair once again. While it might not have been very apparent, Ariadne's string disck was slowly cutting through Samael's attack. After a few seconds, Ariadne gave a final push and the disc flew straight the Megido, dissipating the attack. It soared straight at Samael and exploded, turning into a web that enveloped it. Samael squirmed as it was rendered unable to move. Akinari also found himself unable to move as well due to his connection with his Persona.

Labrys glared. "This is for Minato!" She was about to charge at the Persona and pummel it to a pulp, but then something happened she didn't expect. Her arms from the shoulder down fired themselves like missiles. They made a very deep impact on Samael. Labrys wasn't done yet, she continued to move her arms which were connected to her shoulders by chains around enough to act like a mace and continued to beat the helpless Samael, his owner feeling just as much pain.

Labrys retracted her chain arms, before staring at them in wonder. "I never knew I could do that!" Then she got sparkles in her eyes. "That's so cool!"

She was interrupted by a tearing noise. She looked up to see Samael slowly ripping through its string prison. Labrys stared determinedly.

"Let's finish this! Pralaya!" Ariadne charged at Samael once more. She drew back her fist for a few seconds. Then she threw it. When it made contact, Labrys had to guess it hit with the force of may a house sized truck. It was so powerful, it destroyed a large portion of the ground below and threw dust and debris everywhere. When the dust cleared, only Ariadne was standing. Labrys sighed. She let Ariadne fade away.

"I did it...I actually won..." She then noticed Akinari on the ground not too far away and walked over to him slowly. Labrys saw that his body was slowly fading into specks of light just as Nozomi's had. Akinari simply stared up at Labrys. Labrys thought about something to say to break the awkward silence.

"Soooo...You're dying, huh?" She felt stupid for saying those words.

Akinari merely chuckled not minding it. "Yes. It was due anytime now." Labrys blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to die long before I became a member of the Starless. I was always so afraid, but then the Starless King...he showed me what wretched things life spawn. The evils that man would commit...It made me sick...er." He laughed at his own little pun. Half of his legs had completely faded. "I swore that through the fall, I would hand man into the hands of God and by connection, salvation...Why?...Why were you defying your salvation?"

Labrys' expression became one of sympathy. "I admit you have a point...Man does commit many evils...but they also do a lot of good. They create, they build, they feel hope, friendship, and...love." She seemed to heat up a bit on that last word. "I'll also admit that a lot of people may have felt a faint wish for death, but there'll always be someone they want to live for as well." Akinari smiled weakly.

"I see...so your reason to live...that is why you won..." He reached toward her. "It's funny...the moment I understand life's meaning..." Labrys tried to reach out as well, but Akinari's hand began to turn to sparkling dust as well. Akinari smiled.

"But unfortunately, your fight...is not over...not by a long shot..." Then Akinari Kamiki was no more. Labrys sighed.

"The Dark Hour should be ending soon. I'd better head back."

* * *

In an unknown location, nine certain individuals met. The one at the end of the long table sighed.

"It appears Knight 7 is no longer with us...What a pity." It sounded as if he actually meant it. If you didn't know him better, you'd think he did.

"It's old gloom and doom's fault for looking for trouble. He should've waited until those dumbasses were weakened by one of the Shadows." said Knight 4.

A small giggle came from one of the shorter Knights. "I think it's more fun this way. Robot girl has a Persona? More fun for me!" The child felt a strange sadistic glee that actually scared the others (excluding their leader and Knight 4).

"It's a little fitting." stated a depressed sounding girl. "Considering his personality I mean..."

"That reminds me," interrupted the Master. He turned to the short Knight who had been speaking earlier. "Knight 6, did you do as I instructed?"

Knight 6 nodded vigorously. "Yep! Thanks to Gen 4, I had loads of fun playing with that guy's head!" Gen 4 seemed to slump in her chair.

"Your welcome."

"Do not worry, Gen 4." assured the Master. "You have truly proven your loyalty to the Starless. Take pride in that." Gen 4 slumped even further.

"Y-yes sir."

The Master then turned toward the depressed sounding girl. "You should feel relieved that your blunder with the Knight of Death didn't ruin our plans. If he had died, it would've all been for naught. Too be perfectly honest, Knight 1, I was fully planning to execute you for attempting to undermine my authority. You should be thankful that Knight 2 spoke on your behalf."

Knight 1 nodded. "Yes sir." She glanced at Knight 2, who didn't say anything. In truth, Knight 1 and 2 were rather neutral acquaintances. She had no idea why he would stick up for her. Despite being an organization, each member of their group was unpredictable due to their individual agendas.

One of the others closest to the Master began laughing uncontrollably. Everyone turned toward him.

"Something you wish to say, Gen. 3?" asked the Master impatiently.

Gen. 3 ceased his laughter after a few moments of covering his mouth. "Sorry, Master, but I can't help but feel so amused by how quickly the gears of time are turning. Things are getting more and more interesting with each passing moment!" Gen. 3 continue to smile.

Every last person in that room couldn't help but agree with that statement in one way or another.

* * *

Labrys finally got back to the dorm by 12:52 or so. She's not good at calculating time.

She used her key to unlock the door only for it to swing open. Standing in front of Labrys were all of the other S.E.E.S. members. Mitsuru was at the front.

"Labrys? What are you doing here?" Labrys' eyes darted from side to side, looking for a good excuse to keep them from knowing Minato's secret. Lucky for her it was too dark for anyone to notice her injuries (which had been partially healed thanks to Ariadne). She opened her mouth to speak when Mitsuru continued. "I thought you would already be at the hospital."

Labrys blinked. "Why?"

Junpei's voice could be heard from the back of their small group. "Didn't you pick up the phone from some earlier call?" Labrys stared.

"Arisato's awake!" stated Mitsuru happily. "The person I stationed by his door just called again. Arisato's finally woken up!" Labrys stared for several more seconds.

Then the only thing that was seen of Labrys was the odd-shaped smoke cloud she left in her wake. The others followed not too far behind.

* * *

Labrys arrived right at the door seconds before her fellow Persona-users (she still doesn't tire of saying she can use Persona).

She slowly entered the door followed by Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Astor (as only a certain amount of people were allowed in at a time).

Labrys smiled when she saw their blue-haired friend sitting up right. "Minato! I'm so happy you're awake!" She immediately noticed something was wrong.

Minato didn't look up. "...Hamuko..." Labrys blinked.

"What?" Mitsuru frowned.

"Is something wrong, Arisato?"

Minato barely acknowledged her words. "Hamuko...where are you?" Akihiko put an arm on Minato's shoulder.

"Minato, who's this Hamuko person? Is she a friend? Was she supposed to be here?" Akihiko quickly pulled his hand away when Minato began slowly turning his head to face him. It was the look in Minato's remaining eye that terrified them. It was broken. Not strange, not colorful...broken. Maybe insane.

Minato's eye began to twitch as his expression began to be filled with an emotion that could only be anger.

"Hamuko...she's not here...YOU'RE NOT HAMUKO!"

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed! That's right! Labrys finally got her Persona which I gave attacks solely on what I think she would've had...maybe. I don't even know what Pralaya actually looks like cos I couldn't find it being used in any videos so that's why the description was kinda crappy. So yeah, I'm sure some of you have figured out who most of the main members of the Starless are (the non-OC ones). So...Yeah. That's how I ended the chapter: with TONS of questions.  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmares Part 1

**I thought I should let you guys know that I have to attend school again so I won't be able to update as frequently as I have been since I am tired as $#!7 when I get home.**

**Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's and the EPIC changes I made to the original canon...OK I own nothing.**

**Chapter 18:**

**Nightmares part 1  
**

"YOU"RE NOT HAMUKO!" Minato shouted again. He attempted to seize the arm of a nearby Labrys, but was stopped as Akihiko attempted to hold him against the bed.

"Arisato! What's gotten into you?!" asked Mitsuru forcefully. Minato did not respond other than to headbutt Akihiko, knocking him back against the wall. Labrys quickly ran to the door and stuck her head outside.

"We need help in here! It's an emergency! He's gone crazy!" The S.E.E.S. members immediately made way as several doctors ran passed them and into the room. Labrys and the others watched (some of them through the door) as the doctors attempted to force Minato's arm down as they prepped what was no doubt some sort of sedative.

Minato didn't stop thrashing for a moment. "Let me go! Let me go! NOOOO! HAMUKO! STOP IT! AAAAAAHHHH!" Despite his best efforts, Minato couldn't stop the doctors from injecting the sedative into his arm. It kicked in rather quickly. "No! I...I have to...Hamuko..." Minato's eyes slowly closed. The only sign he was still alive was his chest moving up and down rather rapidly, no doubt due to his resistance against the sedative. The doctors finally began to breathe easy as they started to file out except for the last two.

"What do you think happened?" asked one. The other doctor, no doubt of a higher position shook his head.

"I don't quite know. We're going to need to keep him here for further observation." He then turned to the four teens who seemed to have been completely ignored during the commotion. "Is there anything that you know of that could've caused this? Perhaps he's often been abusing drugs or some sort of medication that may have caused a relapse?"

They all shook their heads.

The doctor tapped his chin. "Has he recently gone through a severe trauma of sorts? Perhaps it caused him to remember another trauma similar which in turn caused him to react like this?"

They hesitated for a moment, catching themselves before talking about anything related to the Starless and the Dark Hour.

Labrys raised her hand. "Do you have any theories about why he's like this? I mean his injuries were severe, but I don't think he'd really flip out...not like this anyway." The doctor sighed.

"I cannot begin to guess. I'll have to look further into his file if I want to find the cause and a possible treatment. I'd suggest you say your goodbyes and leave. Your presence may serve to agitate his condition and cause him to destabilize." Labrys' eye twitched, but she didn't say anything. The doctor then left. Once she was sure the doctor was gone, Labrys glared at where he had last been walking.

"I'm about to agitate your skull with my fist." Mitsuru stared down at Minato's unconscious body. Labrys turned to her. "Do YOU know what the Hell just happened?"

Akihiko turned to Mitsuru as well. "That is a good question." Astor nodded.

"...Big brother..."

Mitsuru shook her head, her eyes glancing toward Minato every now and then. "I wish I knew. I was hoping you would have the answer Labrys. You were there last time he was conscious. Was there anything strange about him then?"

Labrys shook her head. "Well other than having several knives sticking out of him-" Her witty retort was cut short as they noticed Minato shift in his sleep. Labrys sighed. "I guess we just have to leave. But let's let the others say goodbye first." The four of them left the room and explained the situation to their fellow teammates. They all agreed that Minato probably needed more rest and the next four went in. It was Fuuka, Loki, Junpei, and Yukari.

Labrys and the others waited patiently for them to come out. Labrys couldn't help but feel immense worry about Minato.

_I thought he might have felt guilt about possibly harming that Rin's brother, but now..._ Labrys felt a strange surge of irritation. _And who the Hell is this Hamuko chick?!_

Labrys thoughts were interrupted by a terrible scream. Before she could figure out what she was doing, she ran back into the room where the others were standing around something. Labrys ran forward to realize it it wasn't a thing. It was one of their friends.

Fuuka.

Once the initial shock had worn off, they all knelt by her side. She was laying on the floor curled up in a ball. Her eyes were wide with terror while tears rolled down the side of her face. Labrys quickly pulled her to a sitting position and began to gently shake her.

"Fuuka!...Fuuka!...Fuuka, what's wrong?!" Fuuka only responded with another waterfall of tears. "Fuuka! Snap out of it!" Labrys turned to the others. "What the Hell happened?!" Junpei took off his cap and scratched his head.

"I don't really know. I wasn't really paying attention. But all of a sudden she started to scream about something and just fell there." Loki tried waving his hand in front of Fuuka's face.

"Come on, Fuuka-chan! Snap out of it! What's gotten into you?!" Subconsciously, everyone thought the same thing:

_He's still doing the whole ' trying to win over Fuuka' thing?_

Loki stood, just staring at Minato. He tried to poke Minato's hand, but hesitated when he was only a centimeter away from contact. He began to sweat uncontrollably.

Junpei walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong?" Loki jumped before turning to face the others, a look of wide-eyed terror on his face.

Labrys raises an eyebrow, still trying to shake Fuuka out of her little breakdown of sorts. "What's gotten into you?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but instead covered it with both hands as his face turned green shortly before he ran to no doubt what would be a garbage can. Yukari opened her mouth to say something, but then realized she had no idea what to say by this point.

They remained in confused silence until a single word interrupted it.

"...Horrifying..." Labrys turned back to Fuuka.

"What?" Fuuka still had a look of terror on her face, but she had stopped crying and trembling.

"...It was so horrifying..." Yukari moved closer.

"What was? We need you to tell us what happened, Fuuka?" It was by this point that all of the others were watching from outside the door.

Fuuka took a deep breath. "It was...I don't know how to explain it..."

"It was some sort of terrifying presence inside Minato's soul." Loki stated as he reentered the room. "Even though I didn't even touch Minato, I could still feel its massive presence."

Labrys blinked. "What?"

Loki tapped his foot on the ground. "Well, I think the only reason me and Fuuka sensed it was because of our Persona. The thing I sensed...Well, picture the scariest thing you've ever seen or done, then multiply it by twelve...you're not even close to how horrifying this presence was..."

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" demanded Labrys, annoyed that she had no clue what the two support Persona users meant.

Loki sighed. "How to put this in terms you would understand...there's something inside Minato."

Labrys' eyes widened. She seemed upset. "Someone's inside Minato?! No fair!" Loki's sweat dropped.

"No. I mean it seems like something's eating him." Labrys' jaw dropped.

"What?! No one's allowed to eat Minato except me!" This time everyone's sweat dropped.

_We're really doing this? Really?_

Loki rubbed his jaw. "OK, let me clarify..." This time Loki took a few moments, thinking through his next words. "Something has...taken hold inside Minato."

Labrys was steaming inside. "No one's allowed to hold Minato except me!" Loki's eye twitched.

"What-You-I-" This time Fuuka spoke.

"What Loki means is that some powerful force has taken control of Minato's mind and is slowly corrupting it." Labrys had an 'Oh' expression on her face. She turned to Loki.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Loki's eye twitched.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go outside and bash my head against the wall a couple times." Loki then left the room. "I leave the explaining to you, Fuuka-chan." Everyone turned their attention to the teal-haired girl.

Labrys immediately became serious. "What EXACTLY has taken control of Minato?" Fuuka shook her head as she covered her eyes.

"I...I don't know. It...it was so terrifying...just thinking about it...it felt like it was trying to rip apart my very soul." Fuuka seemed on the verge of tears again. "I only felt it for a few seconds...I don't even know how long Minato's been enduring it." It took a few seconds for those statements to set in.

Labrys looked to Minato's unconscious body, his breathing not becoming any slower. "So something's ripping apart Minato's mind? Why? How did it start?"

Junpei seemed angry. "I bet it has something to do with that chick you said Minato fought! She did this."

Labrys shook her head. "No...I don't think it was her."

"What makes you so sure?"

Labrys thought back. "It doesn't seem like her style. If she wanted to torture Minato, she would've done it up close and in person." Everyone sighed.

"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Yukari. "If what you said was true, then if we let this go on any longer, who knows what will happen to Minato? He already went crazy when he realized that his sister-"

"DEAD sister." Interrupted Labrys, realizing that Minato was NOT fantasizing about some other girl and feeling incredibly relieved.

"-wasn't here. Who knows how much worse it will become?" Everyone agreed with this. Labrys tapped her chin.

"Then it's decided. We're going to figure out a way to stop whatever is inside Minato."

"But how are we going to do this?" asked Fuuka. This was when the room went silent. The spirit in the room dropped radically. Labrys quickly recovered.

"Well, even though we don't know who, it's highly likely this has something to do with the Starless. Therefore, by affiliation, it should have something to do with the Dark Hour." She smiled determinedly. "Then we might find an answer if we can find one of those Masks or something!" Everyone nodded.

With a new goal in sight, the S.E.E.S. members (minus Loki, who had actually done what he said he would have and ended up staying at the hospital) returned home to wait for the Dark Hour.

* * *

_Dark Hour...Somewhere in the city..._

Labrys had decided to search in her own personal party while the others split into small groups. She searched high and low, but was unable to even find a trace of any of the Starless members, even the Masks. Labrys checked in using her communicator.

"Any sign of anyone out there, you guys?"

_"No."_ confirmed Akihiko's voice. _"It's almost as if the Starless are operating by some kind of plan. This only adds to the theory that they have something to do with this."  
_

Labrys nodded. "But that doesn't mean they aren't absolutely organized. There may be a straggler or two somewhere out here. So we keep searching until we find one, beat the $#!7 out of them, and then get information on how to save Minato. Over and out." Labrys continued searching frantically, grasping for any kind of hope of helping Minato. But as the time before the Dark Hour ended ticked away, she couldn't help but lose faith.

_Damn it! I need to save Minato! Come on, God! A LITTLE help wouldn't hurt, you know!_

"Excuse me." Labrys jumped at the new voice. She quickly spun around to nearly behead the person. She stopped only a few centimeters from the person's neck. "I apologize. I did not mean to startle you." Labrys breathed in and out as she felt relief at not having just commit murder.

She just stared at the girl. "Oh, no, it's my fault. I'm a little on edge considering-" Labrys paused as she noticed the girl.

The girl who had spoken to Labrys appeared to be just as old as Minato and had short white hair and yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress that resembled a stewardess's outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. Labrys jaw dropped.

_OH! MY! F***ING! GOD!...SHE. IS. BEAUTIFUL._

While Labrys didn't find the girl attractive in THAT way, she had to admit that the girl looked absolutely PERFECT.

The girl blinked as she realized Labrys had no intention of finishing her sentence. "Anyway, I believe you required a solution to your pro-Is something wrong?" The girl paused once again as she began feeling slightly uncomfortable by the slightly lecherous stare Labrys was giving her. Labrys continued to stare despite the girl noticing. "Excuse me."

Labrys immediately snapped out of her thoughts which mostly consisted of thinking about what the girl would look like in various outfits including swimsuits, maid outfits, etc.. "Huh? What?"

The girl blinked again. She wore an expression on her face that clearly said 'perhaps I should just get on with it'. "As I was saying, you required a solution to your problem, correct?" Labrys blinked, her grip not loosening on her axe.

"What problem are you referring to?"

"The problem of healing your friend, Minato Arisato." Labrys stared again.

"How do you know about that?" The girl giggled.

"I have my ways. Let's just say that I am also a friend of Minato's." This set off all kinds of red lights in Labrys' head.

_Wait a minute. This girl knows Minato, but she'__s not a member of the Starless or S.E.E.S. or Strega. And I've never seen her around school so there's only one explanation: SHE MUST BE MINATO'S SECRET LOVER!  
_

There was another awkward silence. Labrys looked from her weapon, to the girl, then back to her weapon.

_I have an axe...Why aren't I using it?!_

Rather than butcher Minato's possible lover due to her jealous (somewhat yandere) tendencies, Labrys felt compelled to hear this girl out. "What do you mean 'you have a solution to my problem'?" Labrys was answered when the girl held out something to Labrys. Labrys stared at the object in the girl's hand. It was a strange mirror of sorts. The rim was a gold color and the glass was absolutely spotless.

The part that kind of creeped Labrys out was that she couldn't see her reflection in the mirror.

"This is a mirror that was specially crafted by my master." The girl pointed to the mirror. "In order to defeat the darkness that is plaguing Minato's soul, you must use that mirror to enter it and aid in conquering it. I'm afraid this is all of the assistance we can provide."

Labrys closely examined the mirror and other than the fact it treated her like a vampire, there didn't seem anything special about it. "Um...are you sure this will-" She looked up to see that the girl had vanished. "-work?" Labrys looked around, but saw no further sign of the strange, white-haired girl. She sighed before looking back to the mirror.

"Well, I guess if there's any hope to helping Minato, it'd have to be this mirror." Labrys then got back in contact with the others.

"Um, I think I found our solution, guys."

_"What do you mean, Labrys?"_ asked Yukari. Labrys opened her mouth, but paused as she tried to figure out how to word it.

Eventually she came up with an idea of what to say. "I wish I knew. Just meet me in Minato's room at the hospital. Over and out." They then cut communication as Labrys turned toward the direction of the hospital.

_Well...I hope this works, Minato..._

**Done! Sorry about that crappy part at the beginning with the doctor, but don't you just LOVE Labrys' reaction to Elizabeth? I decided to revert Labrys to her slightly more perverted self. Fun, right? Anyway...I don't think I have anything else to add...That is all.  
**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares part 2

**I am currently working on other stories, so expect a new chapter of SOMETHING else later on in the week...Or something...So yeah...Oh yeah, one more thing. What would you guys say to a Persona 3 fic where Minato becomes a zombie like Ayumu from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? (No. I'm not suggesting a crossover, just that Minato becomes a kickass zombie)? Imagine all of the fun that could be had...I understand if you don't want me to. It's just something that popped into my head while reading the manga Blood Lad...On with the story!**

**Bboy...THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except certain OC's.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Nightmares part 2**

Labrys clutched her arm nervously as everyone gathered outside the door to Minato's room. Several of them were absent as they were unable to get to the hospital at the moment. This included Loki, Astor, Akihiko, and Yukari who had been searching as a group.

"So why did you call us here, Labrys-san?" asked the usually silent Sythe.

"It would be rather important to get to the point of this meeting." stated Mitsuru. Labrys jumped at being addressed. She still wasn't sure about this.

"Well, long story short, I got this strange mirror thing and I think it will help us save Minato." Labrys took the mirror the mysterious girl had given her. Everyone just stared.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Labrys shook her head. "Don't ask. Let's just see if it works. We need to choose who'll be going in just in case things get hairy. Me obviously." Yamato raised his hand.

"I volunteer."

"I am going as well." said Mitsuru.

Junpei tipped his hat. "Hey, when a bro's in trouble, you don't just sit back and do nothing."

And just like that, their group was decided. Fuuka would be staying just outside to monitor them in case something happened.

Yamato turned to their teal-haired friend. "Is the demon still active?" Fuuka didn't even have to summon her Persona to feel the horrible miasma that it radiated. It made everyone feel bad that she was the only one who could feel this pain other than Loki.

Labrys took a loud, cliche gulp as she placed a hand on the door's handle. "You guy's ready?" Regardless of their answer, she continued to walk into the room. The other three followed suit.

Laying on his bed, still in a coma, was Minato. He appeared to still be unconscious so this would be an ideal opportunity to do whatever it was they were supposed to do.

That was when they realized something...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS THING?!" They shouted in unison. Labrys held out the mirror, expecting for it to activate the moment she took it out...but nothing. Not even so much as a little twinkling light. No spirits flying around or magic circles forming over Minato. Labrys tried shaking it to wake up whatever demonic spirit was inside it but the mirror still refused to respond.

"Hmmm...Mirror Activate!" She struck a pose on the off chance it would somehow do anything. "Mirror Go! Abracadabra! Work damn it!" Everyone sighed. Labrys got fed up and tossed the mirror. "PIECE OF CRAP!" Labrys misjudged how hard she threw it and before they knew it, they were all on the ground dodging a very fast ricocheting disc-shaped mirror of DEATH.

"How long is this going to go on?" asked Junpei after a good fifteen minutes with no one getting hurt so far.

Labrys shrugged. "I was kind angry, so I don't know. It's a bummer how it didn't work." It was on the word 'work' that the mirror started to emit an incredibly bright light. Everyone only had a minute to react. Before they were there...

And then they weren't.

* * *

When the light finally faded, Labrys realized they were no longer in the hospital. The first thing that gave her this impression since she was on the ground was the fact that the ground was more of a blue-ish color than the hospital.

"Huh? Where are we?" Junpei asked, looking around. They noticed that the blue room was completely empty except for two doors. One door was slightly open and could see Minato's hospital room on the other side with Fuuka looking worryingly at Minato. The other door was completely closed, but visible miasma was coming out of it.

"That lady said it would allow us to enter Minato's soul so we could fix whatever was wrong with him...well something like that." Labrys explained, earning nods from all the members.

"I suppose this will be our way out when we finish our mission." Mitsuru said, looking at the door showing the real world on the other side.

"And that's the door leading to whatever is plaguing Minato." Yamato said as he walked towards the door without any hesitation. He turned the knob, but the door didn't open. "Huh? For some reason it refuses to open?"

"This door will...give me a sec." Labrys said as she took out her axe.

"Wait, Labrys, are you certain that's-" Whatever Mitsuru was going to say next was cut off by the sound of Labrys smashing the door down. Suddenly, a massive wave of miasma burst through from the other side of the door, forcing everyone to shield themselves before they were all sucked into the darkness beyond.

Labrys was the first to awaken as she found herself on the floor again. This time though, the floor wasn't blue, but checkered green and black. Getting up, what she saw surprised her. It was an enormous hallway, stretching down as far as the eye can see. On both sides of the hallway were doors, and there were lots of them. However, what was most surprising was all of the holes scattered throughout. In the floor, the walls, and the ceiling, there were holes revealing an endless void of darkness.

"Oh man, my head." Junpei groaned as he got up not too long before Yamato and Mitsuru did the same. All of them reacted to the hallway the same as Labrys. "What the hell happened here?!"

"This is the inside of Minato's soul?" Yamato pondered aloud.

Mitsuru cast her gaze down. "We all know Arisato isn't exactly the most…stable of people. This decay is most likely reflecting his attitude."

"Well he has been getting better, look." Labrys said as she pointed to a certain hole on the wall. Pieces floating from the void outside floated onto the wall and attached themselves on to it, filling up the hole completely.

"Wonder what he'll be like if everything here is back to normal." Junpei said as right before a roar was heard and the hole that was just repaired broke open again and even bigger this time.

"We won't find out anytime soon with that demon plaguing him, let's go." Mitsuru said as she looked to Labrys who nodded as the four of them moved down the corridor, careful to avoid any holes.

"Do we even know where to begin looking?" Yamato asked as they passed their twelfth door on the left.

"Maybe we should try opening one of these doors?" Junpei suggested.

"Might as well." Labys agreed as she stopped at one of the doors. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a bright light as they all enrtered.

"Happy Birthday Hamuko!" Was the first think all of them heard when the light faded. It showed a dining room with some young boys and girls seated around it. One of the girls was wearing a tiara that said 'Happy Birthday' on it and had brown hair and red eyes. Sitting next to her seemed to be the oldest male and kid in the group, having blue hair and silver eyes and smiling happily at the girl next to him.

"Is that…" Mitsuru began, unable to fully process the information.

"…Minato?" Labrys finished.

"He looks so…happy…so un-Minato-like..." Yamato said surprised.

"This must be a memory from his childhood." Mitsuru hypothesized with everyone else nodding in agreement.

The girl next to Minato, Hamuko, giggled. "Thank you Onii-chan!" She exclaimed as they hugged each other.

"Let me get you your present!" Minato exclaimed as he jumped off his chair and ran through the hall. It looked like he was about to run into Labrys when he just phased through her before running through her again carrying a present.

They continued to watch as Minato gave Hamuko his present, an assortment of hairpins, and then cut the cake (very messily) and give the first piece to Hamuko.

None of them could still believe the Minato they know was once the Minato they're seeing now.

"I…I think we should leave now." Mitsuru said. The others nodded slightly as one by one they turned to the door behind them, whose presence is unaware to the kids eating the cake. Labrys gave one last look at the young Minato behind her who was laughing with Hamuko without a care in the world before exiting through the door.

Minato stopped talking with his sister as he looked straight. He felt that there was something or someone there.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" Hamuko asked, worried for her brother.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Hamuko." Minato said, forgetting about the feeling as he patted Hamuko's hair, now adorned with the hairpins. "Hey, don't let mom or dad know I told you, but we're going to Tatsumi Port Island in a few days for something related to their work."

"Really?!" Hamuko asked excitingly.

"Yep, though there are bad people there." Minato said, causing Hamuko to look scared. He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. That's my job, to keep you safe. I promise, I'll let nothing harm you Hamuko."

Hamuko giggled. "Pinky promise!" Hamuko said as she raised her right pinky.

"Pinky promise." Minato said as he hooked his right pinky with hers.

"Ok Minato, you better not break your promise!" Hamuko said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Minato said as they hugged once again.

Labrys, Junpei, Yamato, and Mitsuru walked out of the door, still shocked at what they saw.

"I still can't believe…he was so happy, so…innocent." Yamato muttered.

"Dammit, I didn't exactly have a perfect childhood…" Junpei said as he pulled his cap a bit lower on his face. "…but what could cause a Minato who smiles without a care to become what he is today?"

"I suppose the only way to find out is to delve deeper." Mitsuru decided before noticing their leader in this expedition hasn't said a word yet. "Labrys?"

"I promise…" Labrys suddenly said. "I promise that one day, I will make Minato smile like that again."

"Heh, could you include me in on that promise?" Junpei said with a smile.

"Me too." Yamato said.

"Me as well." Mitsuru added. "He may have his faults, but Arisato is our friend. He deserves happiness as much as each of us."

"Hey guys, the door we entered was on the side of the wall, right?" Junpei asked suddenly.

"Yes, all the doors were, why do you ask?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Because of this." Junpei said as he pointed behind them and realized that the door they exited was alone on a small wall which connected the two walls that stretched down."

"Well it would make sense that a person's soul is vast and dynamic, so it goes without saying this hallway will change whenever we leave it." Yamato explained.

"Couldn't we get lost here then?" Junpei asked.

"Doesn't matter for me." Labrys said as she walked to the front of the group. "I won't leave until Minato is safe anyway so it doesn't matter. C'mon, let's go." Labrys said as the other three quickly followed after her. They continued until they came to something new: an intersection.

"Hmm…" Yamato pondered. "Well, should we go left, right, or straight?"

The four of them looked at each of the halls, trying to find something to give them hints on where to go.

"Hey, look over there!" Junpei shouted. "They looked to the right corridor and saw a person standing there to the side. While it was hard to tell, he looked like a teenager, but the most noticeable part about him was his blue hair.

"Minato?!" Labrys shouted suddenly before dashing after him. Minato just smiled and turned to the door on his left, with his back facing the group, and entered through it.

"Minato, wait!" Labrys shouted as she ran towards the door, expertly avoiding the holes in the floor.

"Labrys, wait!" Mitsuru shouted, but Labrys ignored her and continued on. Suddenly, a black hand with a long arm burst through the wall before curving towards Labrys to grab her, but she managed to stop and jump back to avoid it.

Mitsuru, Junpei, and Yamato soon caught up with Labrys as she stared at the black arm and hand. Even though it had no eyes, it seemed to stare right back.

Without warning, multiple arms shot out of the main one, some of them holding knives while others planted their hands on the walls and floor, like a spider. The palm of the main arm's hand began to bubble as black ichor came out and formed a black sphere. The hand soon crushed the sphere, revealing a mask of the Magician Arcana being held.

"Mitsuru, isn't this…" Labrys asked.

"Yes, it's the same one that attacked the dorm." Mitsuru said.

"Isn't that the first of the twelve? The Magician?" Yamato asked. Out of all the twelve arcana shadows, he feared the Magician the least, not due to strength, no the Magician was very powerful, but it relies on instinct greatly and is only slightly smarter than the average shadow.

"Yes, but it was defeated before Arisato joined SEES... so how did it become a part of his soul?" Mitsuru said taking out her evoker.

"Shouldn't we worry about the fact it's in Minato's soul at all?" Junpei asked as he took out his evoker as well.

"Maybe it's the cause of the problem." Yamato said as ice began to coat his right arm, forming an ice gauntlet with bladed fingers.

"Whatever the reason, let's take it out." Labrys said as she pulled out her hammer.

As the battle went, it was obvious that the Magician shadow had a tactical advantage. Its slender and flexible arms easily moved around the hallway with its knives aiming at the SEES team. SEES, on the other hand were having trouble. The hallway made it difficult for them to give each other enough room to fight and dodge, and it didn't help that every time the Magician's knives struck the hallway, a new hole appeared giving less ground to step on.

"Dammit, we can't seem to get a chance to hit it without someone getting in the way!" Junpei complained as Hermes sent a slash attack at the Magician, only to be blocked by a multitude of knives.

"We don't have time for this!" Labrys shouted as she tried to swing her hammer, but only hit the wall and made another hole.

"I honestly think this can't get worse." Yamato said as he tore off an arm only to see it grow back.

Just to prove Yamato wrong, another bestial roar was heard with the entire hallway shaking and many holes appearing on the walls and ceiling. It was then that it happened. A crack appeared on the part of the ceiling right above the Magician shadow. It then spread to the walls and started going down them, traveling under the many hands of the Magician, before reaching the floor and reconnecting.

"That can't be good," Junpei said as he was proven right as the hallway to snap in two with the Magician shadow right in between, causing the Shadow to lose its balance and fall down into the void below with the hallway behind it slowly following after.

"Come on! We need to go!" Labrys shouted as she hurried towards the edge of the hallway. She then jumped across the ever-growing gap and into the falling hallway, sliding down the tilted floor towards the door at the end.

Junpei, Mitsuru, and Yamato looked at each other before each of them jumped after Labrys, with Junpei almost falling, but Yamato pulling him into the hallway. The hallway was almost falling completely vertical as the three fell down onto the wall Labrys was standing on. Labrys then bent down and opened the door with the four of them jumping into the light as the hallway fell into the void.

When the light faded, the four found themselves on a grassy field that looked to be poorly taken care of as weeds and dead patches were everywhere. Looking around they saw a large and old house and figured that this was a backyard of sorts.

"This building seems familiar." Mitsuru said, trying to remember from where exactly.

"Is this another of Minato's memories?" Junpei asked aloud. "I don't see him anywhere."

"_I don't need friends._"

Labrys whipped her head around. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, sounded like Minato, where is he?" Yamato asked looking around.

"I see some children over there, let's investigate." Mitsuru said pointing to a part of the field farther away from the old house. Running towards the kids, they saw it was actually a ring of them, all of them cheering on the same kid.

"Beat his blue ass, Hirato!"

"Give him what he deserves!"

"What are all of these kids doing here?" Junpei asked.

"Now I remember." Mitsuru said. "When I was looking at Arisato's profile. There was a photo of the orphanage he grew up in. While it was only a front view, the state of the building is the same."

"You're saying we're at Minato's old home?" Labrys asked which Mitsuru nodding in confirmation.

_"Friends always leave, so there's no point in having them."_

"There it is again." Yamato said. They then heard a boy scream and see a boy get thrown over the group of boys and onto a dry patch of grass.

"AAAAAAAHHH! YOU ASSHOLE! You broke my freaking arm!" The boy managed to say while writhing in pain.

_"Same goes for everyone. People who try to make friends, find love, and all that shit are idiots. It will never last."_

"Grow a pair, why don't you?" A voice said as the crowd split away as if they were the Red Sea parting for Moses. They saw another boy walk from the center, with distinctive blue hair and silver eyes.

"That's Minato, isn't it?" Junpei asked the obvious.

"He looks so different compared to the last memory." Yamato commented.

"This…this is after Arisato's parents and sister died." Mitsuru explained, trying to ignore the pang of guilt that continued to agitate her conscience.

Labrys looked at Minato. Physically, he didn't look that much different compared to the previous memory, but his eyes held this empty anger. It was like his hatred wasn't directed at you, but he will still take it out on you anyway. The same anger Labrys noticed when she had first met him.

_"That's why I won't make friends. I won't find love. I'll make everyone feel my pain for they'll never understand it another way. In the end, there's only one path..."_

Minato walked back towards the building. Junpei and Yamato got out of the way. Even though they knew Minato couldn't touch them, they still felt terrified of the little kid.

"I think we got all that we could from here." Mitsuru said, looking away in shame.

"Yeah, let's go." Labrys said as the four of them returned to the door and left.

When they returned to the hallway, what was there shocked them.

"What the hell?!" Junpei exclaimed with good reason. The hallway was coming apart, literally. It now looked like a bunch of floating platforms and doors aligned in a way to make a mock-hallway. They could clearly see the emptiness of the void around them and the feeling they got from it is similar to the Dark Hour.

Labrys experimentally pulled out a small coin from her pocket. "Let's see..." She dropped the coin over the side of the platform they stood on. "...how long it takes to hit the bottom." They all remained silent, listening to see if it would be a survivable fall. They listened...

And listened...

But they heard nothing. Trying to get a grasp on the situation, Labrys cleared her throat. "OK, clearly we can't fall off. Next plan?"

There was silence. They were trapped in the mind of their friend, the hallway's continuing to deteriorate, and they have no idea what they're doing.

"Perhaps the reason lays in Arisato's memories." offered Mitsuru.

Yamato tapped his chin. "It would make sense. Perhaps what's left of Minato's mind is trying to tell us something. That would explain why that Minato illusion appeared to us. Maybe trying to tell us where to go."

Labrys fist pumped. "Alright! Now we have an objective! Find illusion Minato!" Then she looked at the wrecked hallway. "We're gonna have to be much more careful not to fall off. Allyoop!" Before the others could say anything, she leaped to the next platform.

The others followed suit. They leaped from platform to platform in hopes of finding some sign of their friend. They were sorely tempted to look through other doors to examine most of their friend's mind, but they knew they lacked the time and courage to see what their friend has experienced.

As they made their way through the vast human psyche, Junpei let out a sigh of boredom. "I know we're doing this for Minato, but he could throw us a bone or something." Fatigue continued to be brought up. If they wore themselves out before they even FOUND the demon, they would stand no chance of saving Minato from losing his mind.

Mitsuru was the main reason they continued moving without rest. "We must not stop. Every last second could be spent trying to save Arisato's life. If he dies _or worse_, his blood will be on our hands." While this kept Junpei and Yamato moving, it made Labrys suspicious. While Yamato and Junpei took the lead, Labrys hung back a little so she could speak to her scarlet-haired friend.

"Soooo...you're really worried about Minato, huh?" she asked nonchalantly.

Mitsuru nodded, not at all suspicious of Labrys' intentions. "Of course. He's a valuable friend and ally. Everything that happens to him from the point he awakened to his potential and joining S.E.E.S. and onward is my responsibility." Labrys raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I don't think I've ever recalled you saying that about anyone else." It was then that mild suspicion began to well up in Mitsuru.

"I assumed that it would be known immediately."

"From the point they awakened to their potential? I don't see how you would even be aware of the danger they were in as Persona-users." Mitsuru was positive that Labrys was implying something.

"Is there something you wished to discuss?" Labrys puffed up her cheeks before exhaling.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but what exactly happened that day you and Minato got separated from the others in Tartarus?"

Mitsuru appeared confused. "What?"

"I'm asking if you're chasing after Minato?!" Labrys asked in annoyance. Mitsuru stared in disbelief, but a slight tinge of pink snuck onto her cheeks. She noticed this and quickly regained her composure.

"Are you assuming I have romantic interest in Arisato? Well I regret to inform you I don't."

Labrys' glare didn't let up. "Don't lie to me! You've been so much more buddy-buddy with him ever since that day so SOMETHING happened! We all didn't start listening until we heard Minato contemplate killing himself! Are you screwing Minato!?" Mitsuru seemed surprised by Labrys' anger just as much as Labrys was.

"What's gotten into you?!"

"The real question is 'WHO's gotten into you?!'" Mitsuru suddenly realized what Labrys was getting at.

Mitsuru was tempted to smack her, but held herself back. "As I'm sure you'd be interested to know, I am engaged to Erishi Zair."

Labrys' eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. Explosions could be heard in the distance. "You're...engaged?!" Mitsuru felt herself blush slightly from embarrassment.

"Yes. Erishi is a very fine person and very kind. That and the fact that the Zair family and the Kirijo group would merge their companies makes this something of a 'perfect' marriage. I have no reason to put it in risk because of some crazy notion of love."

It took several moments for Labrys to regain her ability to talk. "Two things: First, I'm pretty sure you called love stupid and I'll come back to that. And second," Labrys bowed in apology. "I am so sorry, senpai!" Labrys was so close to crying from shame. "I don't know why I said all of those things! I just felt so angry and frustrated and I-!" She was interrupted when Mitsuru put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Considering the amount of stress we're all under at the moment, it seems only natural that your anger would be so pent up considering how you're closer to Arisato than the rest of us combined."

Labrys' guilt wasn't eased in the slightest. "I'm sorry...it's just that Minato is...I mean...I just don't know what I'd do if he died..."

"I understand, but getting so worked up isn't going to help Arisato in the slightest. The only thing we can do is stay on task. Do you understand?" Labrys still felt guilty, but she nodded.

It was at this point that she remembered something. "But when did it happen?"

Mitsuru blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You and Erishi! When did you fall in love and decide to get married?!" It was the only topic Labrys could think to change it to.

Mitsuru regained her composure. "Our marriage was decided by both of our fathers and I suppose we could've been matched with worse spouses."

Labrys just stared. "So...it's an _arranged_ marriage?"

"Yes."

There was a tense silence that lasted several minutes. "THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Mitsuru almost slipped and fell off the platform from surprise.

"I disagree. For both parties, it's a advantageous arrangement."

"But what about love?!"

"Love?"

"Yeah!" Labrys stated like it was obvious. "Without love, it will be an empty and death-like marriage! Death-like, I tell you! DEATH-LIKE!" By this point, Labrys was all in Mitsuru's utterly confused face. "DE-"

"Uh, guys!" came Junpei's questioning voice. It was at this point that the two girls realized how far ahead the guys were and rushed to catch up.

When the finally caught up to Yamato and Junpei, they froze when the noticed what they were looking at.

It was a set of GIGANTIC double doors. That in itself wasn't what made it stand out.

If Labrys had to decide, it would have to be the six chains that prevented the door from being opened or the statue of a skull at the top of the doors. Or the fact that the chains seemed to rattle without anyone touching them.

"Just...what is this?" Yamato frowned.

"Could this be where our foe lays in wait?" Junpei scratched his head under his cap. He walked toward the door and put a single hand on it.

"Wait, Iori-!" Was all Mitsuru got out before the door exploded outward. Junpei got knocked back as the door almost slammed open, only being restrained by the six chains. Even though the door was not yet open, a horrible black mist spilled out from the crack that was open. Everyone covered their faces as they had no clue what it was. The very ground they stood on began to shake.

"What is this?!" Shouted Junpei.

"I don't know! But whatever it is, we have to close the door before it all gets out!" Replied Labrys. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they all rushed forward on either of the two doors and began to push forward with all of their might.

Whatever was pouring out was not thrilled at the idea of being sealed back in and began to thrash against the double doors, almost throwing the four S.E.E.S. members backwards. They continued to fight as they pushed forward as much as they could. After several more minutes, the _thing_ must've sensed its imminent loss and all at once stopped struggling. There was no more reaction as they S.E.E.S. members finally closed the door.

All of the S.E.E.S. members released a collective sigh before they all turned their glares to Junpei.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Junpei raised his hands in surrender.

"Let me start my three part apology with a my ba-Oh hey, it's Minato!" Labrys shook her head.

"You're not getting out of this that easily, Junpei!"

He pointed vigorously over Labrys' shoulder. "I mean it! He's right behind you!"

"Not falling for it!"

"Come on! Just look right behind you!" Mitsuru adopted a punishing stare.

"Iori, you may have almost annihilated Arisato's entire mind and soul with that stunt. You aren't going to escape punishment."

Junpei looked like he would've been pulling out his hair if he didn't have a shaved head. "Just one peek! That's all I ask!" Labrys sighed, realizing they might as well get this over with.

She turned around. "Fine. Only to prove that it's-" Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar blue-haired boy not too far from here. "Son of a gun." She then immediately broke into a run, determined to catch Minato.

The others followed right after her, Junpei looking just a bit smug.

Minato then turned around and began to run away from them, Labrys trying to move fast enough to match his speed.

"Hold on! Minato! It's us! We're here to help you! Just tell us what's wrong!" The blue-haired boy didn't listen as he continued to run.

But Labrys was determined.

_Minato, I don't know why you're running, by I promised that I'd help you and that's what I plan to do. Just hold on._

**FINISHED! Yep! There will be one final part which I shall get to eventually! Sorry it took so long.**

**Oh yeah...from now on, if you have any questions (not concerning updates), post them in the review box below and I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**PS: Don't forget to consider that idea at the beginning!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares Part 3

**ENJOY! YOU BETTER ENJOY AND STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT UPDATES!**

**Once again, thank you to Bboy46 for helping me get this **** done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 20:**

**Nightmare part 3**

Labrys and the others just stared at the door in front of them.

They didn't know how far they had traveled, or how long they had followed Minato, but they saw him vanish behind this door.

Labrys stared determinedly. "Something tells me this is it. Everyone ready?" They nodded in unison.

Without further ado, Labrys pushed the door open, flooding what was left of the hallway with a bright light.

When the light finally faded, they weren't sure whether to be happy or sad that it seemed to lead somewhere recent.

Yamato held out his hand as something wet dripped onto it. He looked up at the sky to see gray clouds. "It's raining."

Junpei took off his cap and scratched his head. "Why would Minato want us here?"

"LOOK!" shouted Labrys, pointing toward a certain direction. They all followed where she was pointing to see...

"Minato!" Labrys tried waving, only to realize it was once again another memory.

There was one difference however. While in the other memories they saw his anger and his happiness. But this was much different.

Nobody spoke as Minato walked in front of two graves, umbrella in hand as he stared sorrowfully at the three graves. Even though he had his umbrella, he let the rain fall upon him, no doubt to hide his tears.

Labrys and the others moved forward cautiously despite the fact that Minato couldn't see them.

"Sorry. I know it's been a while since I've visited you guys. Hehehe. Then again, I guess you don't have much else to...to do I mean..." Labrys watched as Minato had to breathe in and out a few times to avoid the risk of crying. "Yeah...I think...I think the pain has finally started going away. Remember those people I told you about...They're really good people actually...but...I don't know how long I can stay now."

Mitsuru, Junpei, and Yamato adopted a confused expression while Labrys' expression became one of sadness.

"What does he mean 'he doesn't know how long he can stay'?" asked Mitsuru. Although it was clear the question was directed at Labrys. Apparently Mitsuru was much sharper than Labrys originally thought.

She was saved when Minato continued.

"I-I can't just stay and wait for them to find out about me...they wouldn't look at me the same ever again, let alone talk to me or even tolerate my presence. I guess irony's a bitch, huh? I always used to say that people were my tools...that I didn't need friends, but..." Minato clutched his chest. "it never helped that hollow feeling inside me...would even Labrys even consider speaking to me?"

More tears began to roll down Minato's cheek. Labrys had to desperately resist the urge to wrap her arms around Minato and comfort him, saying 'I would'. Minato just seemed so vulnerable.

He glanced at the grave to the right of the two larger ones, something Minato had clearly been resisting the urge to do the entire time.

"Oh yeah...I can't keep ignoring you, can I...Hamuko?" It was then that all of the pieces finally clicked into place for the four S.E.E.S. members.

Just to test the theory they all had, Labrys walked forward to see the names engraved on the tombstones.

The first one:

_Alecia Arisato._

The second one:

_Zane Arisato_

And the third and final one Minato was staring at:

_Hamuko Arisato_

Minato tried wiping his eyes pointlessly in an effort to stop his tears. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hamuko...I'm so sorry I broke my promise!" He put a hand on the grave as more tears began to pour down his face.

It hurt the S.E.E.S. members to see their friend like this. He was normally so strong, fierce, kind of a prick at times, but an overall good person. But here he was now...

Broken. A shell of the person he makes himself out to be when everyone else is around.

Nobody raised any objections as Labrys moved closer to Minato. Despite the fact it should've been impossible, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "Minato..." They let the rain pour on as Minato was busy mourning.

They couldn't remember how long they waited, but eventually they realized it was over when Minato stood up straight.

"Thank you." Everyone jumped back in surprise and even Labrys almost fell back in surprise.

Minato turned around to face his friends with a sad smile. "I just meant thank you for letting me have this moment. Mourning is the only thing I can think to do when looking back on that day."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Junpei pointed.

"But you-How'd you-You're-!"

"A memory?" filled in Minato.

"Are you not a memory?" asked Mitsuru. "The other Arisato's we have followed appeared to have been illusions created by his subconscious, weren't they?"

Minato nodded. "Yep. I sure did." Everyone blinked.

"What?"

"Minato Arisato's Subconscious! But you can call me MAS for short. Nice to meet ya!"

Yamato's sweat dropped. "Er...not that we don't appreciate the pleasant conversation, but we're kinda in a hurry and..."

"What did you mean earlier by 'you don't know how long you can stay'?" threw in Mitsuru.

MAS sighed as he shrugged. "Sad to say, I don't have authorization to give out that information."

"What is that supposed to mean?" MAS avoided Mitsuru's burning stare.

"Sorry, but I just can't tell you guys what you want to know. I'm just a minor manifestation created by Minato. YOUR Minato. Right before he lost his mind, a single piece of it broke off and here I am! I was the one who led you guys here. Unfortunately, I had to go through a few memories before I could find one in which I could manifest my own mind in. Sorry for all the trouble you had to go through." From his cheerful tone, you wouldn't really believe he was truly remorseful. "So yeah. If you want to know what Minato's hiding, you're just going to have to find him, save him, and ask him when he wakes up." He then thought about what he said. "_If_ you can save him." MAS looked as if he couldn't care either way.

Junpei scratched his head. "Well...you said you were going to help us, but...what now?"

MAS snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Knew I was forgetting something." He snapped his fingers and a blue door poofed into existence to his right. "There ya go!"

Labrys just stared. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" MAS inhaled to explain...

"Didn't occur to me." Everyone fell back (Anime-style). He then got a wondering expression on his face before snapping his fingers again. "Oh yeah! ONE more thing."

Labrys sighed. "Just what else is there?" For once, MAS adopted a serious expression.

"Be careful. Once you head through this door, there's no turning back." The S.E.E.S. members all nodded. "And be wary. For all may not be as it seems."

Before they could ask what he meant, MAS completely faded into darkness, leaving them to ponder his words.

They all turned back to the door.

"Let's hope this is what we're looking for." stated Labrys. They then proceeded to open and walk through the door.

* * *

What they saw surprised them.

They were apparently on a bridge that seemed vaguely familiar to all of them, but it was too foggy to see anything over the sides in order to confirm their location.

"Are we in another of Minato's memories?" Yamato asked aloud.

"Not sure. It's not outside the realm of possibility." Mitsuru answered.

"HELP!" Instantly, they all turned to the source of the voice which sounded like a little boy's plea for help. That's when they saw it. A tipped over car was in flames and a little boy with blue hair was cowering in front of some kind of Shadow. It was wearing a torn, black cloth with its entire body covered in bandages and barbed chains, almost was if it was tortured at some point. Its right hand appears as a large, black claw while the left hand appears normal except for the long, barbed chains dangling from it.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Junpei shouted in pure disbelief at the creature going towards Minato.

"Is it another part of Minato's memory?" Mitsuru wondered. However, the Shadow creature stopped advancing towards the child Minato and looked at them with its black void of an eye.

"I-it looked at us!" Yamato said in disbelief. "Does that mean it's not a memory?"

"This must be the demon plaguing Minato." Labrys said as she withdrew her axe and charged straight towards the monstrosity. The creature spun around and stopped Labrys' axe with its clawed hand. Fire began to appear in the creature's left hand and was about to throw the flames at Labrys, but Junpei pulled her out of the way before she was hit.

"Jeez, be more careful next time." Junpei complained as he got off the ground, pulling Labrys up as well.

"Labrys, we can't go at it recklessly." Mitsuru said as she and Yamato joined the other two. The creature roared and grasped the chains hanging from his left arm and raised the arm into the air.

"Look out!" Yamato shouted as they all jumped out of the way as the chains lengthened and acted like a whip, which also happened to crack the ground.

"Dammit, that claw takes care of any close attacks and that chain is hitting us at long range. How the hell are we suppose to get a decent hit in?" Junpei wondered aloud.

"Hey..." Yamato began to speak. "...this is a memory world, right?"

"Yes, why you ask?" Labrys questions.

"So I can't actually damage anything here, right?" Yamato began to grow a feral smirk which honestly frightened her a bit.

"Yes..." Labrys says slowly.

"All of you...stand back. It's time for me to cut loose." Yamato said as a large amount of energy began to circle around him. The air temperature seemed to grow colder and colder with each passing moment as bits and chunks of ice appeared. Yamato raised his right arm and ice began to attach itself to it, creating a more powerful looking ice gauntlet, but this one covered his entire arm, with a spike coming out of the elbow and shoulder joints and with blades rather than fingers. Yamato's feral grin became more and more malicious looking.

"I think it's best to do what the guy says." Junpei suggests, stepping back, the two women nodding in agreement, mostly to see what Yamato could do without restraint.

Sensing the immediate threat Yamato presented, the creature lashed out with the chains again, but instead of dodging, Yamato guarded against the attack and then quickly grabbed the chain.

"Ice Breath." Yamato said as he breathed on the chain and the chain began to freeze sold. With one quick squeeze of his hand, a large part of the chain shattered, but Yamato didn't stop. He jumped forward towards the creature and pulled his fist back. In response, the creature did the same with his clawed hand.

"Glacial Blast!" Yamato shouted as ice covered his right arm, increasing its size and bringing it down on the creature. The clawed hand couldn't hold back for long and eventually gave way for the enlarged ice fist to knock the creature to the ground, creating a rather large crater. "Niflheim!" Yamato pressed his right palm to the ground and a giant pillar of ice shot out of the ground, knocking the monster into the air. "Absolute Ze-" Before Yamato could announce his finisher, four spear-like harpoons made of darkness skewered the creature at its limbs before reeling in, slamming and pinning the creature to the ground. It soon began to writhe in unimaginable pain.

"Huh?" Yamato raised an eyebrow in confusion as his demon-like aura faded, the ice armor vanishing from his arm. "Did any of you guys do that?" He asked to the S.E.E.S. members.

"Not us." Labrys responded. All of them then began to hear giggling, but it sounded sick and twisted. All of them looked towards the child Minato that hasn't moved from his spot since they started to attack the monster. The child then looked up and saw the two yellow eyes and twisted grin on his face. The kid began to giggle again as he got up, with strands of dark energy radiating from him.

"Don't tell..." Junpei groaned. The dark energy then wrapped around the child completely.

"...this is the demon!?" Mitsuru asked surprised. As if to answer her question, the dark wrappings exploded, revealing a new form in place of the child. It reminded all of them of Minato's Thanatos, but this one didn't have the coffin-cape and looks much more demonic, with what looked like blood dripping from its mask/face.

"Tch, it's never simple, is it?" Yamato sighed. He was too tired from his bashing of the other creature to be able to go all-out again, but that didn't mean he wasn't fighting, far from it.

The demon raised its sword in the air and behind it four spell symbols not unlike the one for Mudoon appeared. It then swung down and a beam of dark energy shot from each of them, targeting a member of S.E.E.S. Labrys managed to counter the attack with her axe, Yamato blocked the beam with a shield of ice, and Mitsuru and Junpei managed to move out of the way of the attack. The demon then moved forward with a burst of speed towards Labrys and began to swing its sword wildly at her. While Labrys could dodge the attacks with little worry, it didn't seem like it was trying to fight her.

"Labrys, look out!" Mitsuru shouted, but it was too late. Labrys suddenly felt paralyzed and saw hands made of darkness emerge from the ground below her. The demon jumped back and raised its left hand. Labrys looked up and saw a Mamudoon spell symbol above her, charging up for an attack. The demon clenched its fist and the beam came barreling down. Labrys closed her eyes and guarded herself with her axe in a desperate attempt to defend herself. However, she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her away from the blast zone completely. Looking down, she saw it was a chain. Following it, she saw it came from the monster that was currently pinned down, just barely maneuvering its arm to use its chain. It looked at Labrys with its nonexistent eye, but Labrys could feel a sense of worry coming from it. It...seemed familiar.

"Guys, buy me some time!" Labrys shouted as she ran towards the restrained shadow. She grabbed one of the spears and pulled it out of its left arm.

"What are you thinking?" Yamato said in disbelief as he dodged a sword swing from the demon and fired two ice-shots at it, both of them completely ineffective.

"Something crazy." Labrys responded as she pulled the spears out of its legs and the monster pulled the last one out one its own. It then proceeded to slowly get up before standing fully. It looked at Labrys again, a sense of gratitude radiating from its still emotionless expression. "Don't mention it." Both of them turned towards the demon that was currently wearing out its three opponents.

"Are you certain... that was wise?" Mitsuru huffed out.

The monster roared in response and rushed towards the demon. The demon, caught off guard, couldn't defend properly and the monster grabbed the sword with its claw and tore it out of the demon's hand, crushing the blade soon after. The demon responded by raising both his hands and ten Mudoon symbols appeared behind it before making a throwing movement with both its arms, signaling the symbols to begin firing bursts of dark shots. The monster swung its chains around, deflecting the shots sent at it, but some managed to hit it.

"Bufua!" "Agilao!" Two voices called out. A blast of fire and another of ice hit the demon, forcing it to dodge and stop the bombardment.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Junpei smirked while standing near the monster.

"I still question your decision in freeing the monster, but it's proving to be quite helpful." Mitsuru said, taking a fencing stance once more.

"Regardless, now's our chance for some payback!" Yamato shouted as he ran towards the demon with the monster as well. Yamato created his ice gauntlet again and the monster prepared its chains. Yamato struck the demon, but managed to block the blow, but the monster then wrapped the demon in chains and hurled it into the air. Yamato took this moment to attempt to strike the demon and knocked it down into the ground, with Junpei and Mitsuru firing magic spells at the demon along the way.

"This ends...now!" Labrys shouted as she rushed towards the demon which was struggling to get up as she swung her axe straight through it. The demon fell down on its front and faded away, leaving the child Minato in its place.

The monster who had saved Labrys stared at the child Minato before turning around, heading into the thick fog.

"Stop right there." Mitsuru said, pointing her sword at the monster.

"Mitsuru, what are you doing?" Yamato asked, confused.

"We still don't know if that creature we just defeated was the actual demon. In fact there cold be two of them and this is the other one." Mitsuru reasoned.

"I don't know, Mitsuru," argued Labrys. "I mean he helped us and-"

"I gotta agree with senpai on this one." stated Junpei. "I mean look at it. Whatever it is, it's still a monster."

Understanding Mitsuru's original words, Junpei and Yamato prepared to fight again. Labrys on the other hand noticed how the monster's shoulders sagged at Mitsuru's words, as if it didn't want to fight. The monster looked at Labrys and felt something resonating inside herself as she stared into the eyes full of void.

"Minato?" Labrys asked, walking towards the monster, surprising the other three. "Minato...it's you, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about Labrys? That's a freaking monster!" Junpei shouted.

The monster looked at its clawed hand in what seemed to be depression. "...monster..." It muttered in a demonic voice with another voice just barely layered underneath it. This certified Labrys' belief that the creature before her is the Minato they all know.

Labrys walked toward the monster-Minato and hugged him, not hurt at all by the barbed chains poking at her. "You don't have to continue with the self-hatred anymore Minato. I know everything and I honestly forgive you. There's no reason for you to separate yourself from us anymore. You're a different person from the one who first walked into the dorm..." One by one, the others soon understood what she saw and began to believe Labrys.

"That's very true." Mitsuru mused, looking at the event before her. "We'll always stand by you Minato. Please don't forget that." Yamato and Junpei grinned and nodded in agreement.

The monster looked at the four of them and a grey eye like Minato's formed in the once-empty void where an eye should be. From that eye came a single tear as the bandages and chains fell off, revealing a SECOND child Minato. The child Minato began crying a lot, but was smiling at the same time as he began to glow in a bright light. The S.E.E.S. group then saw the other child Minato that formed the demon walk next to the smiling Minato wearing a face of indifference. It stood next to the other Minato as it became enveloped in a dark light. Both of them began to fade away in bits of light and dark lights which floated into the clouds above.

"I think...this is a mission accomplished?" Labrys asked, staring at where the two Minatos went.

"I believe so Labrys. I believe so." Mitsuru said with a smile. The bridge began to fade away from them and the four found themselves standing in front of the blue door showing the outside world. Labrys grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, engulfing all of them in a bright light.

* * *

When it was finally safe to open her eyes, Labrys realized that they were all laying on the hospital floor in Minato's room.

_"EVERYONE!"_

Labrys blinked as she sat up. "Fuuka?! Are we back? Did it work?"

_"Well..."_

"You know that can't be sanitary, Labrys." came a familiar and playful voice. Hearing this, Labrys quickly jumped to her feet, slowly followed by her three companions to see a smiling, blue-haired boy staring at them. Labrys felt herself beginning to tremble.

"Mi..na...to...?" Minato turned to Labrys.

"Yeah...I'm back." Labrys bit her lower lip, causing Minato to gain a confused expression. "Uh...Labrys?"

"MINATO!" Before he could react, she leaped into his arms, tackling him back against the bed crying into his chest. "Minato..." Minato's smile returned as he returned the gesture, patting Labrys on her back.

"It's alright...I'm here..." It was at that point that the others soon began to pour through the door including their newer arrivals Loki, Astor, Akihiko, and Yukari who all had a look of relief on their faces.

"Yeah!"

"We did it!"

"Cheers everyone!"

There was laughter and tears alike as they thought this moment couldn't be ruined.

* * *

They were proven wrong a moment later when everything became silent and serious.

"Arisato," started Mitsuru. Minato held up his hand to silence her.

"You want to know what the me at the graveyard was talking about?"

Mitsuru stepped back in surprise. "How did-"

"I believe you have forgotten it was MY mind you were traveling into. I was insane, not blind." Minato sighed. "I guess I should explain everything, huh?" He seemed a little anxious, yet determined to speak.

Labrys stepped toward him. "Minato, you don't have to-" He shook his head.

"No. I _have_ to. You guys risked your lives for me. You at least deserve to know of my sins." He took a deep breath. "Perhaps it would be best to start on the day I came back to Tatsumi Port Island..."

Minato then began to explain everything that he had done in secret since he first arrived, not omitting a single detail. He even told them of his original mission from Strega...

When he was finished, the room became silent. He hung his head in shame. "I understand if you guys don't trust me anymore...I WAS originally sent to kill all of you.

Labrys shook her head. "I understand now. That child demon version of you was the you ever since the day your parents died...you viewed yourself as a monster and wanted to go back and stop the bad you back then...right?"

Minato nodded sadly. "Yes. I would give anything to go back and stop myself from becoming that monster...All of those lives I ruined...all of the people I hurt...I know you guys plan to either imprison or interrogate me now, right? I mean it's only natur-" It was at that point that he felt a hand smack the left side of his face...HARD. Minato clutched his side of his face in pain. "OW! What the Hell, Yukari?!"

"Just stop it with that self-pity crap! You're our leader! If you want us to believe in you, you're going to have to believe in yourself first! If you feel bad for what you've done, then work to make up for it! Don't just give up and quit!" When she was finished, there was another silence as everyone stared at her.

She then realized this and appeared to look embarrassed. "Um...sorry?"

Labrys blinked, snapping out of her surprise. "Whoa...just whoa. Anyway, Yukari has a point, Minato. It's like I said, you're not that person anymore. You don't have to keep apologizing. Just work to make up for it."

"Besides," said Junpei, adjusting his cap. "any one of us would put our lives in your hands any day." He adopted a goofy grin that seemed to lighten the depressing atmosphere around Minato. There were nods and short comments of agreement.

Minato's eyes began to water as he clutched his blanket in his hands. "You guys..." Tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Dammit...I'm so happy...yet I'm crying again...why does this keep happening?..."

A smile formed on his face as everyone let out a sigh of relief and their own smiles formed on their face.

The leader of S.E.E.S. was back.

* * *

While Labrys wanted to bring Minato home that exact moment, they all eventually agreed to let him stay in the hospital for the night.

He would only be released the next morning, escorted back to the dorms by Yamato and Labrys.

Minato stretched his arms and yawned. "God it feels good to be able to use my legs again."

Labrys smiled. "I'd figure. You were out for an entire week. Ms. Toriumi would've been calling out for blood if not for the excuse we made about you getting mauled by a bear." Minato's sweat dropped.

"A bear? That was your excuse?" He subconsciously touched his right eye. "Well, considering my injuries..." He noticed Yamato carefully walking on Minato's right, specifically to cover the area where Minato couldn't see due to his damaged vision. "I just want to get back to the usual same ol' drill. Goin to school. Fighting Shadows. Kicking Starless ass. The usual."

"Well...things may be just a BIT more different," stated Labrys meekly as they arrived that the dorm.

Minato reached for the handle. "And how's that?" He was answered a moment later when the door smashed forward right into Minato's face. Minato fell backward clutching his aching face. "What the Hell?!"

"Oh, sorry Minato-sama." Minato blinked at the familiar voice. He looked up to see a girl just a year older than him with long, blonde hair. Rather than her previous attire of a robe, she wore the student uniform of Gekkoukan. "I just thought it would be nice to get the door for you three." She quickly bowed. "I'm sorry!"

Minato blinked as it took him a few moments for it to soak in. "M-M-Misty?!" He looked to a smirking Labrys and a rather emotionless Yamato.

Labrys walked over to Misty and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, while you were trapped in your coma, she apparently healed much more quickly. She explained everything that happened, and Mitsuru thought it would be good to have another Persona-user on our side."

Unlike before when she was a crazy Starless Knight, Misty seemed much more humble and less showy with her choice of clothing. She bowed again. "I understand if you don't want me here, Minato-sama. I did hurt you after all..." She seemed like a puppy waiting for approval from her master. Just as adorable too.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're not with the Starless apparently and I guess it would be good to have a new ally...So..." He held out his hand. "I guess it's my turn to say welcome aboard." He just stared as tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Minato-sama!" Minato barely had the time to react and catch her as she jumped into his arms. She buried her face into an embarrassed Minato's chest. "Thank you so much..."

Yamato remained emotionless while Labrys' eye twitched. She quickly grabbed Minato by the collar and began to drag him inside. "OK, time to go get you settled back into your room." Minato shrugged.

"Guess I'll see you later, Misty." Misty waved energetically with an honest smile on her face.

"Bye Minato-sama!"

Labrys then continued to pull Minato through the dorm, greeting all of the others they passed by.

"Well, Misty seemed rather...cheerful." Labrys jealousy finally faded as they walked to Minato's room on the boys' floor.

"Yeah...I guess it's because you were her first friend from what she told us. After we released her from the hospital, pretty much the only thing she would talk about was you. It's borderline obsessive." She said, slightly annoyed.

"Like you?" Labrys jumped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" But it was quite clear she was blushing.

"I think it's more like being close to her very first friend." Inserted Yamato. Minato frowned. He still remembered Yamato's power and slight change in attitude during the battle on the dream bridge. It felt weird seeing Yamato going back to being nearly emotionless.

As they stood in front of Minato's room, Minato noticed Labrys happy expression fade. "One last question, Minato..."

Minato blinked. "Yeah?" Labrys threw the door open.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL!?" Minato looked into his room to see what she was talking about only to freeze.

Sitting on Minato's bed, kicking her legs while she munched on a cookie was a young girl, no older than seven or eight. She currently wore a simple black dress and sandals with straps. She had long black hair and incredibly light-blue eyes. Under both of her eyes was a small black line that may have been birthmarks or tattoos. The most noticeable thing about her was her incredibly pale skin that seemed almost white.

She looked up when she noticed Minato's presence. Her eyes widened. Minato, feeling awkward, simply waved. "Uh...hello?" A wide grin broke out on the girl's face.

"PAPA~!" Minato barely got out a 'what?' before the girl tackled him backward against the opposite wall. Minato blinked as the girl began nuzzling against his chest.

First thought coming to mind:

_What's with girls and the need to tackle me lately?_

Second thought:

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

"Oh, Papa...I'm so happy..." Minato looked up at Labrys, who appeared to be upset.

"This the thing you want me to explain?" She nodded, a cold smile on her face as Minato could sense her killing intent rise.

"Honestly, I wish I knew." Labrys and Yamato frowned. "I have no clue who this girl is."

**Done! It took a few weeks, but it's finally done! The Minato Nightmare Arc is OVER! CEL-E-BRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!**

**Ahem. But one crises averted and a new problem arises. Who is this young child? What connection does she have to Minato? More importantly, why is she calling Minato 'Papa'? All of these questions WILL be answered next time on Dragon Ball-Oh wait. Wrong series...**

**ANYWHO! Any questions other than those I stated?**

**Good.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
